Coffee Break
by tawniee
Summary: A random urge for coffee introduces Kendall to his first love since his last one.
1. Doc

This is my first story, I hope you like it! If I get a few reviews, I'll post the next part! I'm currently working on it now... just in case anyone is curious. :)

* * *

It was a bright, sunny yet cool and breezy afternoon in Los Angeles, California. The sun was out, the birds were chirping but of course it was all drowned out by the honking Los Angeles afternoon traffic. Kendall Knight was walking around town, taking in the beautiful weather and decided to walk into the Starbuck's Coffee shop, which sat just around the corner before heading over to his buddy Carlos' house. As he reached the door and opened it, he noticed the coffee shop wasn't as full as usual… perhaps because it was a Tuesday afternoon? Regardless of the reason, Kendall wasn't complaining, he wouldn't have to wait in a line, and if anyone hated waiting in line, it was him. As he waited patiently behind the elderly couple in front of him, he took a look around. He had never really done so, so he looked at the art on the walls, the mugs for sale, the shelves of coffee beans and inhaled the intoxicating smell they gave off. "Next person in line, please" was his cue, and Kendall walked up to the barista. As he looked up from taking his wallet out of his pocket, he realized he had never seen her before. He smiled as he watched her fix the cups to her right and curse under her breath as she looked around the register for her Sharpie marker. Finally, she looked up, and Kendall could not have been any more thrilled.

"Hi, what can i get you?" she asked him with a smile on her face. She hadn't yet realized who was in front of her, but when he focused his large green eyes onto her brown ones and flashed his dashing smile, it hit her almost instantly.

"Oh- hi," she said shyly. She involuntarily turned vermillion, which made Kendall smile. If always surprised him that a simple smile could cause a girl to blush.

"Hello there. I've never seen you here before… What's your name?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm Doc, and you, you're Kendall," she replied, her voice cracking, her large brown eyes studying his large green ones.

"That I am," he said chuckling. He stared at her for a few seconds, absorbing her beauty. He had never seen a creature as beautiful as she was. She was tall, with long, wavy, brown hair that hung over her shoulders and the largest, most soulful brown eyes he had ever seen. Her eyelashes were perfectly crimped; her lips pink and supple complimented her pale skin.

"So, how about your drink?" she asked him awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah. Um, let me get a, um, uh. A chai latte," he stuttered unsurely. She smiled and asked if he was sure, to which he responded, "Uh, yeah. Yeah! A venti chai latte, that. I'll have that, please." She picked up a clear plastic cup and began scribbling on it with the Sharpie marker.

"Anything else, Mr. Knight?" she asked him.

"No thank you, Doc. Just that." She rang him up and handed the cup to her co-worker.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Knight," she said, taking in his beautiful eyes as if she'd never see them again.

"See you later, Ms. Doc," he answered, smiling. As he waited for his drink, he tried not being too obvious as he attempted to stare at his new friend as she took other orders. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He was determined to befriend her.

"Venti chai for Mr. Knight," he heard another barista call out. He picked it up and smiled at the name she had written on the cup. He smiled at her one last time as she reciprocated the friendly gesture. He took a sip and walked out the shop just as her heart dropped. With a smile on his face, he began walked quickly, eager to confess to his friend that he had just fallen in love.


	2. Andi and Carlos

"No way, _the_ Kendall Knight? Oh my gosh! Was he as gorgeous in person as he is on T.V.?" Andi asked eagerly. Andi was Doc's best friend. She was the first person Doc befriended when she moved from West Virginia to Los Angeles. She lived alone, so at times Doc would stay over her house instead of at the dormitory Cal State provided for her. The apartment was rather small with one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen with a counter to blame for the lack of dining table. The living room consisted of an old beat up leather couch and a 32" flat screen plasma television that her mother purchased for her last Christmas. The walls were white, at one point, topped off with peeling floral trim. There were books and papers scattered everywhere: on the couch, counter, and floor. The smell of vanilla cupcakes lingered throughout the apartment, due to Andi's obsession with vanilla cupcake candles. She absolutely loved vanilla cupcakes. They were her favorite thing to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and the fact Doc baked amazing cupcakes, especially vanilla ones, almost guaranteed her spot as Andi's best friend. Even though she consumed so many sweets, she had excellent dental health and was surprisingly quite thin. About the same height as Doc, she had short blonde hair that was always wrapped in a bun and large blue eyes, full of life. She was pale and her face was lightly decorated with freckles. She wasn't as innocent as she appeared. She had a dirty mouth with a mind to match, which made her an interesting character to listen to.

"He's absolutely beautiful, Andi," Doc replied, smitten. "He really is. He walked in wearing these tight jeans that fit just right, a dark gray button down with a black tie and a black jacket. He had a black hat on, not a beanie, one of those grandpa looking hats, the type he wore a lot when Big Time Rush first became big," Doc explained.

"I know what you're talking about! He always looked so fucking hot in those things," Andi said with her eyes glued to the magazine she had in her hands.

"Yeah, one of those. He looked amazing, even now at twenty-five," she sighed. She took a long strand of brown hair and twirled it between her fingers, smiling. Looking up, Andi noticed the look in her friend's eyes.

"Well, someone sure seems a little love struck!" she teased. Doc immediately looked up, blushed, smiled and said, "He's so beautiful, I think it'd be impossible for anyone not to smile after meeting him." She took in a deep breath.

"Too bad he'll probably never come back." Andi closed the magazine.

"Why wouldn't he go back? That's stupid. Do you think all of a sudden because you're a creep he's going to stop drinking chai lattes? Hate to burst your bubble, but I highly doubt you'll have an effect on his interest in overpriced coffee. You sure as hell would never get in between me and a cupcake, I can tell you that for sure," Andi said without shame.

"Thanks a lot, best friend!" Doc laughed. Andi put her magazine down and looked Doc straight in the eye.

"You listen to me, next time he walks in, you better write your number on that fucking cup with that dumb marker you always loose, you hear me?" Doc opened her mouth to speak, but Andi cut her off.

"Don't you dare rebut me, you WILL write your number! Got it? Good. Now, go make me a sandwich."

* * *

"And you've never seen her before?" Carlos asked curiously as he searched for the remote control around his family room.

"Never, dude, but she was beautiful," Kendall gushed.

"She sounds pretty, but you go to that Starbuck's all the time, it's weird you had never seen her before!" Carlos said, rummaging through a basket of magazines.

"Maybe she's new?" Kendall added smiling.

"Maybe! But in love? It's a little soon for that, don't you think?" Carlos chuckled, giving up on the magazines and heading to the mantle, looking around picture frames in hopes of finding his remote control.

"After all, remember last time you fell for love at first sight?" He teased. Surprised he'd mention it, Kendall took his hat off and threw it on top of his jacket that lay on Carlos' couch. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sat up straight, knitting his brows. It'd been a while since he thought about Jo. He looked around the room at all the framed art Carlos had hanging up on the walls. He admired how nicely Carlos had decorated his loft. Actually, he was surprised Carlos let Annabelle, his wife, do whatever she wished with the place. Good thing, though, because if it had been up to Carlos, he'd be living in a barn house.

The room where Kendall sat had enormous windows that let in tons of sunlight, making indoor lights completely unnecessary during the day. The walls were white yet covered in art, but the one thing Kendall loved was the giant antique map Annabelle had hanging over the faux fireplace. He could stare at it for hours. As he looked around, arms crossed and brows knitted, Carlos looked up and realized what he said had pushed his friend's buttons.

"Oh, no, dude. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Carlos started, but Kendall interrupted him.

"Nah, it's cool. Thanks for bringing her up, good looking out, bro" he snapped. His eyes shifted to the map, and he let out a deep breath.

"C'mon, you know what I meant," Carlos pleaded, as he paused his search for his control.

"Dude, c'mon, don't get mad," he begged.

"Nah," Kendall said uncrossing himself.

"I'm not _mad_, I just hadn't thought about that shit in a long time," he admitted with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to say that this girl would do what Jo did, I was just saying, you know… You know what I mean, dude!" Carlos replied as he joined Kendall on the couch, victoriously with remote control in hand. Kendall knew Carlos meant no harm, but couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Jo.

"Yeah, I know, bro. It's cool… how about that hockey game!" he said, changing the subject.

"YEAH! GO WILD! Let's get this started!" Carlos shouted excitedly. Jo's face quickly went from Kendall's mind as it became replaced with Doc's. He smiled.

"Doc… I wonder why they call her that…"


	3. Katie

"Thanks, dude. I'll see you later!" Kendall said to Carlos as he got out of the car.

"No problem, bro! See you tomorrow!" Carlos responded. As Carlos drove away, Doc's face immediately entered Kendall's mind. He hadn't thought of her after Carlos and him started watching the hockey game. He stood on his driveway, looking up at his house, his car that sat there so peacefully, when he noticed his living room light was on.

"Katie," he thought. He walked up to the door and before inserting the key into the lock, his baby sister swung open the door.

"I thought I heard footsteps," she said, her long brown hair whipped behind her as she walked back into the living room.

"How'd you get in? I thought you lost the key I had given you…" Kendall asked her with his back turned as he hung his jacket and hat on the coat rack by the door.

"Marcie let me in, I got here right before she left, thank goodness. Where have you been, you dork? I wanted to watch the game with you but ended up falling asleep on the couch," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Katie, if I tell you something, do you promise you won't make fun of me?" he asked her, completely disregarding everything she had said.

"Why? What did you do now?" she asked. "Nothing, but Katie, before I went to Carlos' hou-," Katie's eyes widened.

"You were at Carlos'? Man! I miss him! How is he?" She asked, disappointed.

"He's fine, but listen!" Kendall told her. He braced himself, preparing himself for any backlash he would receive from Katie. That's the one thing he loved about his sister, though. She wasn't afraid to tell anyone exactly what she thought. She had no filter, and he appreciated it. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. His heart was beating, he felt his skin moistening, his pupils constricting, his hands getting clammy. If anyone got him nervous, it was Katie. She was the most articulate person he knew. Eighteen years old, she was graduating valedictorian and top of her class from her high school with a full scholarship to Cal Poly Tech.

"In love? What do you mean, _in love_?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he started. He ran his fingers through his hair, a terrible habit of his, and began tapping his foot.

"Dude, just tell me," she said annoyed. "Perhaps not _in love_, but I can't stop thinking about this girl. I went to the Starbuck's around the corner from Carlitos' house and the girl that took my order… I can't stop thinking of her," he admitted to his sister. He felt a lot better after telling her, but he was still nervous. He sat back on his micro suede couch, looking around at what a good job Marcie did. She came twice a week to pick up after Kendall because his mother got tired of doing so. "I need to pay that woman more money," he thought.

He directed his attention toward Katie, who was staring at him with one eye larger than the other.

"You have got to be kidding me, you fell _in love_ with a barista at a Starbuck's?" she asked him.

"Katie, she's the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life, I feel almost obligated to get to know her!" he told her. He threw his head back, smiling at the thought of him and Doc, fingers intertwined.

"Not to be rude, big bro, but just because you're 'Kendall Knight' from 'Big Time Rush' doesn't mean it's ok for you to creep random girls," she said sarcastically. She sat up, looking his straight in the eye, right leg tucked under her left one, with her chin sitting in her right hand. Kendall looked at her with helpless eyes. It was a look she had never seen in her brother.

"Well then, if you feel so strong about it, I guess you should go for it. Go back to the Starbuck's everyday until you see her, and once you do, chat her up and _casually_ ask her out. Not for coffee though, because she works at a coffee shop, obviously, but did the idea of it not being love and perhaps it being this thing us non-popstar common folk call, 'a crush?' ever crosses your mind?" Katie asked.

"A crush?" Kendall looked confused.

"Yeah, a crush. Just like the one I had on Dak Zevon," she admitted rolling her eyes. Kendall chuckled and looked at his sister. He couldn't believe how much she had grown. He smiled at the thought that even though she was his baby sister, she always knew what to say and no matter how silly the situation, she always had a solution and she never made fun of him. At least not directly.

"A crush, not love; sounds fair," he said, raising a brow.

"Yeah, a crush," she reiterated.

"So, I just go in and chat her up?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Yeah, just talk to her. Ask her when her break is, maybe she'll take it and talk to you while she's on it? I don't know, just an idea."

Kendall looked up. "Should I ask her for her phone number?" Katie laughed.

"Wow, big bro. For having so many girls throw themselves at you, you don't know the first thing about them!" she said laughing.

"Katie!" he said frustrated.

"Don't ask her for her number directly. Be suave. Say something along the lines of, 'we should definitely hang out one day! Go to the beach, have lunch!' That way, you manipulate the situation and she'll have to answer with, 'Sure, I'll give you my number.'" Kendall's mouth dropped.

"Genius," he thought. "I would have never thought of that, good going, but wouldn't it be easier if I just gave her my number?" he said.

"You can, but don't push it on her. If she wants to get to know you, she'll tell you. Us girls aren't as complicated as we seem," Katie replied, picking up a magazine. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Not complicated? Yeah, right," he thought.

"Ok, so I'll go back tomorrow afternoon," he said.

"But you just met her today! Talk about desperate! You should wait a few days! Keep her on her toes just in case she has a crush on you, too! If it's too easy, she won't bother," Katie explained.

"But I can't wait a few days, I need to see her again as soon as possible…"


	4. Late To Work

**Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews and advice! I'm a novice at this, so I appreciate any advice you may have… Sorry for those of you that had a bit of trouble with the structure, I shall do what you suggested! Here's the next installment; I hope you enjoy it! 3

* * *

"Andi! Have you seen my apron! I'm so late, my boss is going to murder me!" Doc yelled out desperately, as she looked around the couch in hopes of finding it.

"Right over here, you freak," Andi replied. "Are you sleeping over again tonight? I'm craving cupcakes," she said with a wide smile on her face.

"Um, sure, I just need to finish my paper for my Linguistics class and then I'll bake you some, ok?" Doc asked as she tied her apron behind her back.

"Yeah, that's fine. Now get the fuck out before your dumbass gets fired," Andi told her with an enormous smirk on her face.

"Oh! And if Kendall Knight walks in, don't freak out!," she reminded her. "Remember to speak, try not to stutter or blush or be too embarrassing! And if he doesn't ask you for his number, write it on his fucking cup! If I learn you didn't, so help me God—"

"He hasn't come by since last Tuesday, but ok, I get it, Andi. Chill! I'm out, bye!" Doc hollered and with that she slammed the front door, scuttled down the stairs and walked up to her car. She opened the door and sat inside. Opening her bag, she searched for her iPod and immediately plugged the auxiliary cord into it. She turned on the car, the radio and after hitting shuffle, she backed out of the parking lot and began her drive to work.

"Be calm, be cool, be collected. Don't blush, don't stutter, don't be embarrassing. Be confident, be flirty, but don't act like a groupie," she told herself repeatedly. She hit a red light and slouched in her seat.

"Who am I kidding?" she thought. "Why would he be interested in me? He's a world famous pop star and I'm a graduate student living off financial aid and making people over priced coffee for $8.00 an hour…" she thought. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes as a slight frown came across her face. She sighed and as the light turned green, she turned the corner and parked right next to her store.

She turned the car off before checking herself in the vanity mirror and applying cherry Chapstick on her lips. The cold front from earlier in the week hadn't mixed well with her skin and she didn't want her lips to be chapped. As she placed the cap on the little white tube, she looked at the time and realized she was 3 minutes late to work.

* * *

"I can do this, I can do this," Kendall told himself. It had been six days since he met Doc. He'd drive around the coffee shop aimlessly, looking inside it every time he was in front of it hoping to catch a glimpse of her with no luck, till now. The light at the intersection turned red, and as he waited for it to turn green, he noticed a girl walking slowly, almost dreadfully, into the coffee shop.

"Could it…?" Kendall thought, as he squinted his green eyes in hopes of getting a better glimpse.

"Is that you? Look at me, let me see your face," Kendall said out loud as if she could hear him. As soon as he did, she did as told. She turned toward his car as she looked up at the sky and seemingly let out a sigh. Kendall smiled and his eyes widened. His heart began beating and he felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, something like a bunch of Monarch butterflies making themselves comfortable as they flapped all around his innards.

"Ok, I have to get in there," he told himself. He turned left and managed to park right beside her. He put the car in park and pulled his emergency brake up. He pulled down the vanity mirror and looked at himself in it. He pushed his bangs back, and then brushed them forward again. He pushed them back and forward until he decided to leave them down. He took out his phone and checked if he had any messages, which to his surprise, he didn't. He frowned as he put his phone in his pocket and noticed his beanie on the floor of the passenger seat. His black beanie, how did it get there? He picked it up and put it on his head, pulling his bangs out from underneath, and with a deep breath, he stepped out of the car, locked it, and walked up to the door.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Once again, it was practically empty. As he walked in, he cleared his through and noticed there were only three parties in line: an older gentleman, two teen girls and a mother and her 11 year old daughter. As he went to stand in line, he took his phone out of his pocket and decided to check his Twitter and see what his fans we're up to, when all of a sudden he heard a high voice call his name.

"Are you Kendall?" the little girl in front of him asked. He replied he was and she went on to tell him how her sister loved Big Time Rush and drove to a few cities to see them and how in love with James she was.

"Yeah, but I liked Logan because he likes school and school is good according to my mommy," she told him. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of the little girl. "To be young and innocent," he thought. He was so caught up in the conversation with his new friend, he didn't notice the two teens pointing and gawking at him and he sure didn't notice he was next in line.

The mother ordered her drink and turned around to greet Kendall and pulled her daughter away with her.

"Nice to meet you, Carolynne!" he said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, too! Say, 'Hi!' to Logan for me!" she replied. "Sure thing!" His smile was so wide, and as he was thinking of how amazing fans really are, he remembered exactly why he had walked into the coffee shop in the first place. He walked up to the counter and as soon as she looked up, he stared straight into her eyes.

Her eyes widened, her pulse quickened and all she could think of were Andi's instructions.

"Fuck, I hope I don't mess this up," they both thought.

"Well, hello. We meet again," she said, smiling.

"We do indeed," he replied.


	5. If You Won't Tell, I Won't Tell

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. Luckily for them, there wasn't a person in line behind Kendall, no one rushing them. The only people in the shop were Doc, her dreadlocked co-worker who stood behind the counter with her, the two teen girls who sat in a table by the window and Kendall Knight. Standing at the counter, finally, Kendall and Doc looked into each other's faces, both absorbing what stood in front of them, their hearts beating against their chests as they both wondered what to say.

Doc cleared her throat, taking initiative. "Um, so… would you like a venti chai latte again or does something else tickle your fancy this afternoon?" she said as she placed one hand on the stack of clear, venti cups and the other on the cash register, ready to punch it in, trying brush her nerves off.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked especially cute today, she thought. There was nothing Doc appreciated more on a boy than a beanie, but that's wasn't the first thing she noticed. She looked at him and realized just how much more handsome he was than she remembered; his dark, thick eyebrows that accentuated his bright, emerald green eyes just perfectly. His pink lips that showcased his wonderful pearly white smile, that when flashed shone brighter than anything she'd ever seen. His beautiful bone structure, and his very impressive jaw line and prominent chin. He was tall, but not lanky; he had some meat on them bones, as Andi would say, and to top it off, he had one of the most mesmerizing voices she'd ever heard. She could listen to him speak or sing for hours, and his laugh was more than contagious.

"Tickle your fancy? Andi is totally going to kick my ass when I tell her," she thought as she watched him look around the place.

"Tickle my fancy?" he thought as he smiled at her choice of words. He looked down at the tiled floor and inhaling the smell of coffee, he looked back up, placing his hands on the counter, smiling wide.

"You remembered my order?" he said, with a flattered tone in his voice.

"Great. Now he's going to know I've been thinking about him this whole time!" she told herself, as she felt her eyes widen, her smile disappear and a hint of worry made itself obvious.

"I, uh, can remember, um… people's orders. Yep, especially those with familiar faces like yours," she said, taking her hand off the cups and register and placing them both on the counter in front of her. She loosened the knot on her apron as she waited for Kendall to say something.

"Oh, I see… who else's order can you remember?" he asked intently, genuinely curious, as he leaned against the counter, trying to get as close to her without being too obvious.

"Are you serious? Who else's order? Who cares!"

"You want to know who…? Oh, um, ok… uh… Well," she began trying to remember for a few seconds when faces began popping into her head.

"Cece Deville, from Poison? Yeah, he orders a grande vanilla bean frap each time. Brent Bolthouse likes tall black coffees with a pump of hazelnut, even though his assistants usually come order them for him. Christopher Mintz-Plasse, who played, uh… he played McLovin' in that movie, 'Superbad?' I don't know if you remember that movie, but he stopped by once and ordered a tall pumpkin spice latte, so did Bill Hader, from Saturday Night Live. Jennette McCurdy used to order a venti passion fruit lemonade with three pumps of melon syrup up until melon syrup got discontinued, so she orders it plain now for obvious reasons," she chuckled.

Telling Kendall the different drinks people purchased seemed to calm both their nerves. He was enthralled by how easily she could spew all this information out, and she was so busy trying to remember who else she could mention that she didn't realize he stopped paying attention after Brent Bolthouse and was just staring at her because he could. All he thought was how cute she was and how terribly he wanted to get to know her, and he was determined to do just that.

She realized the blank expression on Kendall's face and stopped naming people. She looked at him until she noticed him looking back, wondering what he was thinking about. After a moment, he blinked and shook his head.

"Well, I no longer feel special," he said, looking around and then into her eyes, smirking. She giggled, which made him laugh. As they stood there laughing, Kendall decided he should just wing it. Besides, the worst she can do is say no. What did he have to lose?

"By the way," he started, and before he knew it all his nerves had returned and were feeding off his worry. He couldn't stop now, though. She was staring at him wondering what he was going to say or ask… leaving her hanging would not improve his chances, and since he was well aware, he swallowed his nerves, cleared his throat, took a deep breath and went in for the kill.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime?" She raised both her eyebrows in surprise, which Kendall quickly misinterpreted into disapproval.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward. If you don't want to, you don't have to, of course. I mean, you know that, I don't have to tell you, what I mean is if you don't want to, it's perfectly ok-" he started, but she interrupted him.

"I would like that," she said. With her eyes full of surprise, a smile managed to find its way to her lips. Kendall smiled with relief. All the nerves went from his body as soon as she approved, and he couldn't be happier.

"Great," he said, smiling the widest she'd seen. They were both obviously excited, their innards doing back flips, looking into each other's faces, stars in their eyes and joy on their faces, when all of a sudden their moment was ruined by a cough.

"Uh, dude, are you gonna take his order or can I take my break now?" Mikey, Doc's co-worker said. He was a little taller than Kendall, with round, blue eyes, stretched ear lobes and piercings on both his nose and labret. He had long, brown dread locks that were almost up to his waist and was standing, staring at the two with both hands on his hips. Neither one noticed he'd been standing there the entire time they were talking.

"Oh, my bad bro," Kendall started.

"No, it's ok. Go on, Mikey, I'll take his order and make his drink, don't worry about it," she said, without taking her eyes off of Kendall's.

"Alright, sweet," said Mikey, tying his long, brown dreads with a rubber band. "I'll be back in ten," he informed her.

Directing her complete attention back to Kendall, she stood there, hands on the counter, and decided to make Andi smile. She picked up a clear, venti cup from the stack next to her and picked up her black Sharpie marker. As she began scribbling onto the cup, she asked Kendall, "So, venti chai latte?"

"Venti chai latte, please," he answered her. He took his wallet out, but she insisted he put it away.

"Don't worry, Mikey's gone and there aren't any cameras. If you won't tell, I won't tell," she said, sneakily. He smiled at her cunningness and did what she said.

"This stuff is overpriced, anyway," she smirked. He was surprised that she'd act this way, but he kind of liked it. She put the marker down and flashed him a flirty smile, as she turned around and began making his drink. Surprised and intrigued by this, he observed her movements as she was making and mixing the liquids to make his drink. He walked over to the other side of the counter as he waited for her to finish, and once she did, the slid the drink onto the counter and coyly said, "Have a nice day, Mr. Knight," as she turned and walked back to the front to attend the young man that had just walked in.

"Crap, I forgot to ask her for her number!" he thought, but as he picked up his drink, he noticed there was some scribbling on the cup.

"I can't wait to hang out with you, here's my number: 310-721-5793, Doc."


	6. Finally

Once Kendall left, latte in hand, and she finished attending the young man, Mikey walked back in from his break.

"Who was that dude and why were you two so tense? I got nervous just listening," he said, openly mocking their nerves.

"You were eavesdropping, Mikey?" she asked with a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"How could I not," he answered, removing the band from his locks and letting them fall freely. "I was standing right next to you waiting for the guy to place his order so I could start working on his drink," he said, turning the faucet on and washing the blenders that sat within it.

"Yeah…" she said, thinking. As Mikey rolled his eyes, she could care less about him waiting or eavesdropping in on her conversation. Kendall finally came back, and even asked her out! Kendall Knight, THE Kendall Knight, took interest in old, little, coffee making Doc. Unbelievable!

"Should I call Andi now or tell her later?" she kept asking herself over and over in her head.

"Hey, Mike? I'm gonna take my ten, ok?" she said, as she checked her pocket for her cell phone.

"Alright, knock yourself out," he said without looking up as he continued washing the blenders and measuring cups.

Doc made her way to the back room. As she sat in it, the walls looked brighter than usual and the aroma of coffee had never smelled so pleasant. She took her cap off and undid her apron as she took a seat on the bench besides the row of lockers where the employees place their belongings during their shift. She pressed 2 and then the call button, since Andi was her second speed dial. She placed the phone up to her ear, as she tapped her foot and twirled her hair, patiently waiting to hear Andi's voice on the other end.

"Hello, you have reached the mailbox of 'Andi Madison,'" was what she heard instead, and immediately ended the phone call and tried again. No luck. Annoyed by Andi's lack of attention, she decided to text her. She opened a new message and began typing. "Hey, thanks for answering your phone. I was just calling to tell you Kendall Knight now possess my phone number. I'll tell you the details once I go over today, so don't blow up my phone." She clicked send and placed her phone back in her pocket. She got up from the bench and sat on a chair opposite of it. She put her arms on the armrests and threw her head back, as sighed with relief.

"Finally," she thought. She smiled like a child who had just gotten an ice cream cone. Not a cone from a truck, but from an actual ice cream shop. A large, waffle cone, dipped in melted chocolate and covered in rainbow sprinkles, filled to the top with vanilla ice cream, dripping down the sides of the cone onto the hands and the napkin wrapped around it.

She sat there looking up and with only Kendall's face on her mind. She sat up as she looked back at her phone and was surprised Andi didn't call her within the ten minutes like she usually would. Her break was over, so she retied her apron and threw her cap in her locker, along with her cell phone. She closed the locker door and walked toward the front of the store to the counter with stars in her eyes.

* * *

Kendall sat in his car, amazed at what had just happened. He looked at the cup and stared at the phone number. He took his phone out of his pocket and went to the phonebook. After he added it to his phonebook, he placed the drink in the cup holder and realized he didn't even want a latte; he just wanted to talk to her. He took his beanie off and threw it on the passenger seat. He sat in the driver's seat, with his seatbelt on and his foot on the brake, smiling. Smiling wide, exposing his bright smile. If anyone had walked by they might have thought he was crazy, but luckily for him no one did. Not as if he would have cared… at the moment all he thought about was how good it felt to hear Doc's voice and look into her brown eyes.

"Katie! I gotta call her!" he said out loud. He realized he had to share this with his sister, since she was primarily the one pushing him to go back and talk to the girl. He took his phone out but once he laid eyes on the time, he figured she might still be in class, so he texted her instead.

"I asked her out :-)" he typed and then clicked send. He put the key in the ignition and turned the car on. He backed out of the parking lot, and made his way onto the street, all while smiling and thinking about Doc.

The whole car ride home, nothing bothered Kendall. Getting all the red lights, being honked at, people not utilizing their blinkers, people cutting him off… all the usual things that would irritate and annoy him didn't matter. He just wanted to get home and talk to his sister.

Just as he was pulling up to his driveway, he noticed a black car parked by his mailbox and he wondered, "Who on Earth could that be?"

* * *

**NOTE**: This one is a bit short compared to the others because I got carried away writing it and wrote 2k+ words :x and decided to make it a few chapters rather than one terribly long one. They're here, so if you want them, review and I'll post them! :)


	7. Princess

**NOTE:** Here's the next chapter. If I get to 25 reviews, I'll post the next one! I hope you are enjoying it so far :-)

* * *

He stared at the car through the rear view, as he wondered whose car it was. He stared vigilantly without moving a muscle until he saw the passenger door open and noticed a familiar head of blonde hair step out.

"You've got to be fucking with me," he told himself. His heart began beating faster, and he felt his skin getting sticky as his nerves made him begin sweating. His stomach was flipping and he felt his intestines were tying themselves into a punch of different knots. His hand on the steering wheel, he began tapping it rapidly, waiting for the blonde to show her face. As he continued to watch her, at no point did she look his way. She stepped out, pulled up her pants and pulled down her shirt, as she walked to the back door and opened it.

"What is going on," Kendall asked himself. Just as she opened the door, Katie stepped out. She closed the door behind her, hugged the blonde and then began walking up to the front door as the blonde stepped back in the car, and it drove away. Confused, he got out of his car wondering who it was. He locked his car after closing the door and stood by it as Katie walked up to him.

"Who's car was that?" he asked her with an authoritative voice.

"Becca. She asked her mom if she could give me a lift here since she lives on the same street," Kendall interjected, "Becca? But why did Becca open your door?" he asked her, confused as can be.

"Because they have the child lock on because of her baby brother. What does that even matter right now, you must share with me every single detail, you hear me? Big bro, I'm so proud of you!" she said, punching him gently on the arm.

"Yeah, I'm proud of myself, too! I didn't even think it through… the words just crawled out of my mouth!" he said excitedly, and with a sigh of relief. The confusion melted away immediately and his previous excited state had returned. Katie hadn't seen Kendall so excited over a girl in a very long time. She knew her brother better than anyone, and by the looks on his face, the tone of his voice and the stars in his eyes, she put all her worries aside and decided to live in the present and not think of his past.

Kendall unlocked the front door and they both walked inside. Katie dropped her backpack by the door and they both proceeded into the kitchen. As Kendall made her a snack, he told her every detail he could remember about what happened earlier. Katie couldn't help but smile at how happy he was over a simple conversation. As she ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he continued with the details, and managed to end as soon as she finished eating her sandwich and drinking her glass of milk.

"So, when are you going to call her?" she asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin as she set the empty glass of milk down.

"I don't know. How long do I have to wait?" Kendall asked, confused. Timing never crossed his mind; if it were up to him he'd call her right away.

"Well, if I gave a guy my number, which I totally don't do, so don't worry," she said sarcastically, "I'd think he's a little desperate if he calls me within 36 hours, but since she seems to like you too according to how you described her, I don't think she'll mind if you call her by tomorrow night," she said confidently.

"So, I call her tomorrow night?" Kendall asked, as he leaned over and picked up her plate and cup and placed it in the sink.

"I would call her tomorrow night, yes. Ask her when she's off and invite her to lunch," Katie told him, as she looked through the stack of magazines on top of the counter she was sitting at.

"Lunch? Why not dinner?" he asked. He leaned on the counter before getting up and sitting on the stool next to Katie.

"Because, genius, you don't want to push her into anything she might not be ready for, anything you might not be ready for. Just, don't get ahead of yourself, you might want to take it slow since this is the first girl you seem to really like after Jo," Katie said.

"After Jo," Kendall said, laughing. "Wow, Jo. She seems to be every where now a days, as if driving down Sunset and seeing her fucking face on that big ass billboard next to that fucking prick isn't hard enough, everyone just seems to adore bringing her up," he said, chuckling. He turned around and began washing the cup and dish she had soiled.

"Hey, don't give me an attitude. You asked me for advice, did you not? Don't turn into a princess when I'm just telling you how it is. I'm looking out for you, but if you don't need my help or anyone's help, then don't ask for it. Got it?" She could be petite, but the girl had a temper and she could not stand when people asked questions and didn't like the answers. If that wasn't her number one pet peeve, it was pretty high up on the list.

Kendall realized his sister was right, and since his back was turned to her as he washed the dishes, he mocked her by rolling his eyes and mouthing the words she had said.

"And don't you roll your eyes at me," she continued as she picked up her magazine of choice and began looking through it. Kendall closed the tap and dried the dish and cup with a cotton towel, just like Marcie did. He turned around and after drying his hands, he walked to where Katie was sitting and pulled her in a big hug.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole, baby sister. You just know I don't like having to talk about Jo, and thinking about her just gets me angry," he said, sadly.

"It's ok, just learn to take your anger out on something else and not the ones trying to help you move on from it, ok?" she told him.

"Yeah," he told her, as he let her go and sat down on the stool next to her.

Katie put sighed at the magazine and closed it since she lost interest in it. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and used the tie around her wrist to pull her hair into a ponytail. She put both her hands on her lap, her eyes widened and with a smile, she asked her brother, "So, where are you going to take her for lunch?"


	8. Cake Mix

**NOTE: **surfergal23: I think he thought it was Jo... ;) and no, no car sex, lol! :) Here's Andi's reaction, hope you enjoy ittt. :)

* * *

Once her shift was over, Doc had never been so excited to get to Andi's house. It had been awhile since the last time she liked a boy, and she couldn't wait to get to her best friend and bake and gossip. She got into her car and decided to stop by the store and buy a few boxes of cake mix. She ended up buying a box of vanilla, white, and red velvet cake mix, along with three tubs of icing and sprinkles. As she parked her car, she felt nervous. Not the scared kind of nervous, where one thinks something is wrong. The good kind of nervous, when one is constantly smiling, and excited for no reason. Just the name of the person will melt your troubles away, and that's how Doc felt. She put the car in park, grabbed her purse and the grocery bags and made her way up the stairs.

She arrived to Andi's apartment and before she was able to knock, Andi opened the door and pulled her inside.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I called you like a maniac and you ignored them all!," Andi told her, anxious to learn what happened.

"I was at work, I told you I'd just tell you when I got here," Doc replied smiling. "Look, I bought you cake mix!" she told her, as the took the boxes out of the bags and placed them on the counter next to the icing and the sprinkles.

"Cake mix? CAKE MIX? I don't give a fuck about cake mix right now! Give me the details, tell me EVERYTHING, I want to feel like I was there!" Andi told her, as she pulled up a stool to the counter and pushed a few papers out of the way.

Doc loved her friend's enthusiasm. Not matter how good or bad the situation, Andi always made her laugh with her dirty mouth. Doc began the story and Andi's eyes we're glued to hers. As she filled her pal in, Doc began gathering up the ingredients necessary to begin making the cupcake batter. As she told Andi that she wrote her number on the cup, Andi stood up.

"You actually wrote your number on the cup? YOUR number? The number that if dialed connects the dialer to you? You… you listened to me?" she said with wide eyes. Confused, Doc lifted a brow.

"What do you mean? That's what you told me to do…? Was I not supposed to? I don't know! Oh my gosh, did I fuck everything up?" she said. She stopped everything she was doing and all of the sudden her nerves went bad and she began tapping her foot as a million and one different things rushed through her mind.

"No, you did great! I just can't believe you actually listened to me for once! You're always so shy, but look at you! Stone cold fox, you! I'm so proud of you!" Andi told her, excitement in her voice and a smile on her face. Doc felt reassured and continued beating the cake mix.

"So, when do you think he'll call you?" Andi asked.

"I don't know, but I hope soon! I can't wait to hang out with him and get to know him, you know? Out of all the members of that band, he always seemed the most genuine. I mean, the other guys seem sweet too, but I don't know… There's something about this one. I'm just, I don't know! I'm happy, I'm nervous, but I'm excited? I just think I'm really crushing on him," She said with the same smile that had made its presence permanent upon her face.

"I bet, he's fucking hot. I wouldn't mind getting to know him, either!" Andi told her, chuckling. "He's one hot piece, that Kendall Knight! I hope things work out between you two. That way, once you two get married and have kids, he can introduce me to that James Maslow. Good Lord that man does things to me," she announced, as she walked over to the other side of the kitchen and began putting paper cups in the each slot of the cupcake pan.

Doc began laughing. She put the whisk down and began laughing. She placed a hand over her mouth and just laughed. She laughed and laughed and it felt great to laugh. Andi looked over at her and asked her, "Um, why are you laughing?" but Doc couldn't answer her. Her question actually made Doc laugh even harder. Once she managed to stop, she looked up, took a deep breath and began whisking the batter.

"Why did you just have a laugh attack in my kitchen?" Andi asked her, as she put the paper cups down and stared at her friend. Doc looked up at her and said, "A hot piece? C'mon. He's so much more than that…" as she began tapping the excess batter off of the whisk, still giggling.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is. Excited to find out, aren't you?" Andi teased. The image of Doc and Kendall sitting together on a park bench instantly crossed her mind. Sitting there, not touching or kissing or holding hands. Just talking. About everything. Movies, music, work, food, nature, animals, philosophical theories and even quantum mechanics. Everything and anything they could possibly shed some light on. Doc snapped back into reality and admitted, "Yes, VERY! Now, bring me those pans over here so I can start pouring this mix in!"

Just as she began pouring, they heard a phone go off. Andi checked hers and said, "Dude, that's your phone."

Confused, surprised, and curious but excited, Doc said, "My phone? But no one ever calls me… who would be calling me at this time?"

She put the bowl of batter down and walked over to her phone. She picked it up and read the name on the screen. "Oh my gosh," she said. She sighed and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello? Doc?" she heard.

* * *

Review, review, review! It will make me smile if you doooo :)


	9. Mr Knight

Doc sighed with relief and a bit of sadness as she heard the voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey, mom. I thought it was someone else," she said, rolling her eyes and looking over at Andi, who was laughing at her friend's lack of luck. Doc kept it short with her mom, and told her she had to go because she was baking. She wished her a goodnight and got back to work on those cupcakes her and Andi had been making. Once they finished frosting and decorating them, they sat down to enjoy them and while watching a TV movie, they both fell asleep; one of the couch and the other on the floor.

* * *

Kendall wasn't able to sleep that night. He was anxious about calling Doc. He lay in bed imagining a wide array of things to say and questions to ask, hoping their conversation wouldn't run dry. He tossed and turned, smiled and frowned and eventually managed to fall asleep.

He woke up at about 11AM as he heard a loud buzz. He got up, rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I need a haircut," he thought, as he pulled the covers off of himself and sat up. He heard the buzzing again and realizing it was his phone, he began scoping the room for it. He got up, pulling his pajama pants up, and walked over to the dresser. "Katie," it read.

"Hey Kendork, I'm going over to Becca's today after school to work on a project for Biology class. I called and texted mom but she's not answering me, so if you talk to her before I do, fill her in. Thanks, bro."

"Ok, no problem. Be safe, baby sis," he replied. He put the phone down and decided to hop in the shower. All day, he paced back and forth in whichever room he was standing in. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, hot or cold. He didn't need to use the bathroom and he couldn't nap. He was nervous, and at around 7PM, he decided to cease his nerves once and for all.

He walked into his living room and sat on his couch. He turned his television on, browsed the channels and then turned it off. He took his phone out of his pocket, and began scrolling down the contacts until he came across the entry titled, "Doc."

"It's going to be cool. The worst she can do is say no. Ok, I can do this. I can do this? Yeah, I can do this. Even if it might be too early? No, no, Katie said I'd be fine. I'll be fine! It'll be fine! Ok, calling," he told himself. He pressed the call button on his phone and he heard the numbers being dialed. His heart was beating against his ribcage. He felt uncomfortably hot with nerves, and each time the phone rang felt like an eternity. Just as he was going to hang up, the phone was answered and he heard her voice.

"Hello?" Doc said, just as nervous as he was. She'd been expecting him to call, and whenever she saw an unknown number on her phone, her stomach would knot up.

"Hey, Doc? it's Kendall Knight," he said, smile spreading across his face as his fingers ran through his hair.

"Hello Kendall Knight. How are you?" she asked, trying to be as cool as possible. Andi was sitting next to her with her eyelids peeled back and her face full of excitement.

"Me? I, uh, I'm good, just sitting, usual… But um, listen, I was, you know," he cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat, "I was just, uh, wondering when you were off so we could, hang out? Maybe get some lunch? My treat?" he asked her smiling, as he tapped him foot and drummed his fingers on his leg. She sensed his smile from the tone in his voice, causing the one on her face to expand even wider.

"I'd love that," she said softly. "I'm actually off tomorrow, if that's good for you?" Andi began tapping her foot as she buried her face in her hands, too excited for her best friend.

"Tomorrow? That's perfect. Text me your address and I'll pick you up, yeah? If you don't mind, of course, if you don't mind me knowing where you live… if you don't find it creepy or anything," he lauged nervously.

"No no, not creepy, I promise. I'll text you my address now, ok?" she asked him, trying to cover the excitement in her voice.

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then, Ms. Doc," he said.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Knight," she replied as she hung up. She held the phone in her hands and held her hands against her chest, throwing her head back and sighing. She sat up and turned her face to look at Andi, who was dying to scream in excitement.

"See you tomorrow, _Mr. Knight_? Oh my goodness, this is fucking great! Ah! I can't believe he called you! And it hasn't even been 36 hours! You know he wants it if he couldn't even wait that long!" Andi said, clapping her hands and laughing joyously at her best friend's luck.

"Yeah, I'm going to text him your address so he can pick me up here, ok?" Doc asked, hoping to get her permission.

"Do what you have to do, babe," Andi told her, as she patted her leg and got up to get a cup of raspberry tea. After texting him, Doc sat on the couch, sighed with relief and looked up, something she noticed herself doing a lot more often now than usual. Andi turned around but noticed how happy her friend was, which made her smile. She poured her pal a glass of tea as well and after placing the jug back in the fridge, she walked back over to her.

"So, what are you going to wear?" she asked her, as she handed Doc her cup.

"I have no idea. I don't really care, to be honest, I'm just happy to see him," Doc told her laughing, as she took a sip from her tea.

* * *

"I did it, baby sister! :-D" Kendall texted Katie. He didn't know what to do with himself. He sat down, stood up, walked around, sat down again. He turned the TV on and off, opened and closed the fridge and eventually ended up in his room, lying on his bed. He was surprised at how happy he was. Weird, really. Puppy love at 25? Not something he really planned or expected, but the fact it happened spontaneously is what he appreciated most. "Good thing I wanted a latte that day," he chuckled to himself.

"Fucking Katie, why is she so brilliant? I'm going to buy her a present," he thought to himself, rolling around in his bed trying to find his remote control. He turned the TV on and found himself looking at Jo Taylor's face. Usually, his body would stiffen and his face would cringe with disgust as his eyes rolled at the sound of her voice, but today was different. He didn't feel angry, or disgusted anymore. He looked up at the screen, Jo and Jett Stetson invading it, and he just laughed. Felt good to laugh, so he did, for a good five minutes, too.

"What should I wear? Where should I take her? Fuck it, when Katie gets here we'll figure it out," he told himself. He took his phone and texted her again.

"By the way, I need your help getting dressed and deciding on where to go, ok?" he texted her. He put his phone on silent and placed it on his nightstand. He turned the TV off and rolled over on his bed. Fluffing his pillow, he laid his head against the softness and pulled his covers over him.

"Time for a nap," he said, smile still on his face.

* * *

Reviews are nice... don't be shy! Tell me how you _really_ feel! :)


	10. Dolled Up

Kendall and Doc had agreed that he'd pick her up at 1:30PM for their lunch date. Being a girl, and a smitten one, she wasn't even upset that Andi woke her up at 9:45AM to start dolling her up.

"What to wear, what to wear," Andi mumbled to herself.

"Listen, bitch. You need to look smoking hot but without over doing it. You need to look eloquent and classy but cute and sexy yet not overdone or over dressed so he won't think you're trying too hard because that's the last thing you want to do, right? RIGHT? Hello! Are you even paying attention?" Andi asked her friend, as Doc sat there, cup of tea in hand, smiling as she imagined how her day would go. She wasn't as nervous as she thought she'd be, at least not at the moment, anyway. She was thinking about how great their conversation would be, although she knew she shouldn't keep her hopes up too high just in case she had perceived Kendall Knight completely wrong.

* * *

Kendall, on the other hand, was awake by 7AM sharp. He was too excited to sleep, he barely got any that night. He woke up, took a shower, had small breakfast, some fruits, yogurt and juice, and sat in his living room and watched television. At around 10AM he drove to his mother's house and picked up his baby sister, Katie, who had agreed on helping him decide what to where, where to go and what to do. As they reached Kendall's parkway, got out the car and opened the front door, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into his room.

"Ok, you need to dress nice, but not too nice, but not too laid back, either. Show her that you care enough to dress up for her, but don't over do it because you don't want her to feel under dressed. You want her to feel like she is the reason you wake up in the morning and get dolled up, ok?" Katie said, as Kendall sat on the edge of his bed taking all his little sister's brilliance in. She walked toward his closet and opened it as she continued her lecture.

"Now, you're pale and look great in black but you also look good in green because it brings out your eyes," she said, her back to her brother as she looked through his shirts. She took out a green v-neck shirt and black jacket.

"This is good. Now, where are your jeans?" she asked him. Without saying anything, he pointed to the bottom half of the closet, when she noticed his face had gone from infinite smile to emotionless. She walked away from the closet and with a raised eyebrow, walked over to her brother and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited? You've been dying to meet with her and now that you are-," Katie started, but Kendall let out a sigh that made her pause.

"I am excited, but I'm just- I guess I'm just worried," he said, as he turned his face away. Confused, Katie asked him, "What? Worried about what? Why worried?" Kendall put his hands on his knees and then looked over at his baby sister.

"I just, I don't know. What if she doesn't like me?" he said, sadly. Her first instinct was to snort, but as she looked into his eyes she realized just how vulnerable he really was.

"Why wouldn't she like you? You're Kendall Knight! You can have any girl you want at the drop of a hat!" she said smiling, in hopes of reassuring him.

"Exactly," he said, standing up. "I'm Kendall Knight, right? But what if she doesn't like me for… me? What if she only likes me for what my name is or was a part of? And if she thinks I'm lame and boring or just stupid and a waste of her time?" he said. He put his hands on his head and faced his closet. Katie's eyes widened, as she had never seen this side of her brother before. Kendall Knight, who always knew what he wanted and how he'd get it was second-guessing himself over a girl, something she thought she would never witness. He took in a deep breath and rejoined Katie on the bed.

"Whatever. Disregard that. So what am I wearing?" he said, attempting to change the subject. Katie grabbed that huge mitt of a hand and held it in her tiny one. Kendall's eyes softened and he looked over at his baby sister.

"You listen to me," she started. "You are amazing, ok? You're everything any girl could ever ask for. You're sweet and caring and you're one of the most genuine people in this town. You're the only one out of the four guys that stayed truest to himself!" She noticed his eyes widen, but she kept going.

"Besides, you're terribly smart and you're very interesting and you're the best man I've ever known, not to mention the greatest big brother anyone could have. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and you know what, big bro? If she can't see that or doesn't take the moment to absorb any of it, then it's her loss," she finished. Kendall's frown curled upward as he saw the smile on his sister's face and heard the sincerity in her voice.

"Better?" she asked.

"Than ever," he said. "Now, what am I wearing?"

* * *

"I think you should wear these shorts," Andi announced, but Doc was too busy in her mind to hear her.

"Hello, bitch? Are you deaf? I'm talking to you! Pay attention, you asshole!" Andi yelled at Doc.

"My bad, I was just—oh, whatever, it's not important. Ok! So! What am I wearing, personal stylist?" Doc asked Andi with a friendly smile.

"Don't push it, bitch. Now! I think you should wear these shorts with this and those shoes," Andi pointed out. She picked out a white Ramones band tee that Andi barely ever wore and was practically new, with some light denim shorts and a cream colored cardigan sweater. Nodding with approval, Doc walked over to her friend's closet and took out her own pair of dark brown oxford shoes she had left there a few weeks back.

"Good, I like it. I think he'll like it, don't you?" she asked, looking at the chosen outfit laid out on top of the bed.

"He better fucking love it. You're going to look great!" Andi reassured her, placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, let's get this started! Put on some tunes, bitch!" Doc shouted excitedly, placing her cup of tea down as she began dancing around the room.

They managed to get Doc's hair curled and makeup done before 1:30PM. The last thing she needed to do was spray perfume on herself and put her shoes on, which she'd do as he was outside.

As Andi and Doc decided what to wear and while Katie was planning Kendall's outfit, she was also thinking of an itinerary that would be sensible to Kendall's style but would also impress Doc.

Before he knew it, the clock stroke 1PM and he decided to get on his way to picking Doc up.

"Hey, I'm on my way to get you. I'm excited to see you. :-) – Kendall" was the message Doc received. All of a sudden, her nerves took over and formed an enormous smile on her face. She could hear a muffled noise, but nothing mattered at the moment, she didn't care about anything. Annoyed, Andi smacked her on the head.

"Bitch, I don't give a fuck if you're going on a lunch date with Robert Downey, Jr.! You pay attention to me when I talk to you, got it?" Andi told her, arms crossed and eyes locked on her oblivious friend.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm excited!" Doc said smiling.

"I know you are, but fuck! Pay attention!" Andi said. As she was about to continue talking, they both stood still as they heard a knock at the door.

"Fuck, I think that's him!" Andi said. Doc froze. She couldn't believe it was him already.

"Go! Answer the door as I put my shoes on and put perfume on! Go! Move it!" Doc told her, as she ran to the pair of shoes and started putting them on.

"Right! On it!" Andi said. She quickly walked from the bedroom, across the living room and to the front door. Another knock greeted her ears and she pushed her hair out of her face, put on a smile, placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door.

* * *

Who's excited about their date? I know I am! Review, review, review! :)


	11. Cuttlefish

"Well, hello there," Andi said with a devilish smile on her face. Flattered but uncomfortable, Kendall looked around the doorframe and back into her face.

"Hi, does Doc… live here?" he asked curiously.

"Yep, she's in the room putting her shoes on. Why don't you come in, handsome?" she said, waving him inside.

"Oh, thank you very much," he said, walking in slowly. He noticed a delicious aroma infiltrated the place and asked, "Vanilla cupcakes?"

Andi said, "Yes! Vanilla cupcakes are my favorite. Lucky for me, Doc bakes the best ones around," she said, matter of factly with hands on her hips. He turned around to look at Andi and laughed at how interesting a character she was. She noticed the bouquet of sunflowers in his hand and instantly smiled at him. He noticed her smile, and realized he didn't know who she was.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Kendall Knight. Are you Doc's sister?" he asked. Andi's eyes widened.

"Practically, but no. We're best friends. I'm Andi Madison," she answered.

"Nice to meet you, Andi Madison," he said. Doc was taking ages to come out of the room, and just as Andi was going to go get her, she walked out. Kendall's face lit up instantly, as he couldn't believe how insanely beautiful she looked. Not dressed up nor dressed down, she looked fantastic and he was excited that Katie knew exactly what she was thinking when she picked out his clothes earlier. Doc looked up and smiled at seeing Kendall's face.

"Hello there, Mr. Knight," she said, walking up to him.

"Hello Ms. Doc," he replied. He looked down at his hand and outstretched his arm.

"These are for you," he said, smiling. Her insides knotted up and she wasn't able to control the smile taking over her face. She took the flowers from his hand and held them up to her face to take in the smell. She looked up at him happily. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Andi, could you, oh wait. Did you two meet already?" Doc replied, flowers in hand.

"Yep, your best friend Andi," Kendall said.

"Your date, Kendall," Andi said.

"Ok, good. Well then, we should get going, huh, Kendall?" Doc said. "Andi? Could you be a doll…?" Doc asked, signaling to the flowers.

"Sure, of course! Get a move on, you two," she winked at Doc, as both smitten kids walked out of Andi's apartment. At closing the door behind them, Andi ran to her bedroom, grabbed her phone and texted Doc.

"You bitch! He's even hotter than you described! You better not fuck this up with those dumb nerves of yours! Love you, have fun3" she texted her.

As they walked down the hallway, both of them we're thinking the same thing: "Finally, alone."

"She seems very eccentric, Andi Madison," Kendall said looking over at Doc.

"Oh yeah. She's insane, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Doc said. "She's my best friend. I honestly think I'd be lost without her," she continued.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about my little sister and my three best friends," he said, smiling. They walked out to the parking lot and Kendall walked over and opened the door for Doc. Smiling at his courtesy, she walked in and flashed him a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Knight," she said, coyly. He got in the car, turned it on and began backing out.

"My iPod is in the glove compartment, feel free to put on whatever song you wish," he told her as he kept his eyes on the road.

Her eyes immediately found Cuttlefish and she hit play. At hearing the opening notes, Kendall's nose scrunched up.

"Cuttlefish? Really? You're the first person to ever choose them," he said.

"I love Cuttlefish, they're my guilty pleasure," she replied, looking over at him.

Half the album later, they arrived at their destination. Kendall shut the car off and looked over at her. "We're here," he announced.

"Finally!" she smirked. He got out of the car and opened her door and closed it. As she walked behind him, she caught up just enough to grab onto his hand. Realizing what she'd done made Kendall's insides smile, so he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Knight, 2," he told the host.

"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Knight," the host said. The two looked at each other and laughed as they followed the host. The host then proceeded to pull out their chairs and tuck them in.

"Thank you, sir," Doc told him with a smile. "Thanks, bro," Kendall told him.

"Of course. Your waiter will be just a minute," he said, walking away.

"No problem," Kendall replied. Almost instantly a petite brunette came over and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Beverly and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. How are you two doing?" she asked them.

As they acquainted themselves with their waitress, she slipped them their menus and told them she'd return in a few minutes with their drinks.

"She's sweet," Doc commented.

"Yeah, she is. Thank goodness for this menu, though. I'm starving," he said, opening it and looking at it, absorbing all the descriptions. Doc looked up at him, so taken into the menu and smiled at how silly he was. Never in her life would she have expected him to be so genuine. She was quite refreshed by his personality, but knew not to get excited just yet, as this was only the tip of the iceberg. Beverly came back with his lemonade and her water. Kendall took a sip and put the cup down. He looked up into Doc's eyes, realizing how much he missed them.

"So, Doc. Is that a nickname or is that your real name?" he asked her curiously.

"It's my real name," she said sternly.

"Really?" he asked, taken aback by her answer. She looked at him and giggled.

"I'm only kidding, it's a nickname! My real name is Baelynn. Baelynn Roberts," she said, sipping her water.

"Baelynn," he reiterated. "I like it. I've never heard it before. How did Doc come about, though? Baelynn and Doc don't really coincide at all," he said.

"Well," she started, "when I was a little girl, I would pretend I was a doctor and I would play vet with my dog, so my mom would call me Doc, like, short for doctor? And I guess, I guess it just stuck. As I grew up, she'd call me Doc and I'd respond," she said. He studied her every move, fascinated by the way she carried herself.

"Did you want to be a vet at any point in your life? Or did you only play vet?" he asked her intently, leaning back in his chair; all his attention on her.

"I want to be a vet. I actually moved here from West Virginia because I got accepted into Cal State for my Master's degree in Veterinary Medicine. I applied at Cal Poly Tech and at UCLA but I didn't make it in one and the other was too expensive, so I settled with Cal State and well, anything is better than staying in West Virginia," she shared.

They carried their conversation much to both their surprise throughout the entire meal. They talked about everything from moving to L.A. to movies, actors, music, songs, musicians, instruments, and they even brushed up on algebra and Newton's three laws of motion. After they finished their meal, they got up, thanked Beverly for a wonderful afternoon and walked to the car, hand in hand. As they got in, Doc noticed Kendall's face became a bit sad.

"Are you ok? What's the matter?" she asked, gently touching his arm.

"It's over," he said a tad somber.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Our lunch date, it's over already!" he laughed.

"Oh," she started laughing. "I was going to say!"

They sat in the car laughing at each other, when all of a sudden, he asked her if she wanted to come over his house. After he asked, he felt his eyes widened as he didn't mean to ask her but the words just crawled out of his mouth on their own. Surprised by his invitation, she took it, because much like him she didn't want the day to end, either. The car ride was spent laughing and singing along to Kendall's iPod, which was put on shuffle, with windows down and the warm California breeze making itself comfortable in the car with them. As they arrived at Kendall's house, stars in their eyes, they laughed the entire way to the door at their wonderful singing skills. Once unlocked, he took her hand and escorted her inside.

"Your coat, my lady?" he said.

"Um, I don't have a coat, but you can take my sweater?" she said.

"That'll due, I guess," he chuckled, taking her sweater and putting it on the coat rack along with his jacket. He showed her around the house as her eyes widened with all the art and all the furniture he had.

"Your house is beautiful, Kendall," she said, still looking around.

"Thank you. You're welcome here whenever you wish," he smirked. She smiled at his invitation and followed him into the kitchen.

"Anything to drink? I'm thirsty from all of our singing!" he said. "Water would be nice, with lots of ice if you don't mind," she said sweetly. "Sure thing," he said, grabbing a glass. He poured ice into the cup and then opened the refrigerator to get a pitcher of water. Just as he handed her the glass, he heard a knock at the door.

"Weird, who could that be?" he said aloud to himself. She sat on one of the stools on the counter and shrugged, sipping from her cup.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," he smiled. He walked up to the door with a knot in his stomach; he knew this wasn't good. He opened the door and he felt a body push itself onto his, thin arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down and saw a head of blonde hair.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," he said, angrily, arms raised and away from both their bodies.

She loosened her grip, kissed his lips and smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"I've missed you, babe," Jo said.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed their date! Review, review, review! Tell me what you think! :) x


	12. Jo

Kendall moved away from Jo, grabbing her arms and pushing them away. His face was moistened from the tears running down her cheeks.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," he thought. He looked down at Jo who was a complete mess and didn't know what to do or say. He closed the door a little, hoping Doc wouldn't hear Jo's voice, and looked into Jo's face. He eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were dripping with tears, smeared mascara and runny eyeliner.

"Ok, relax," he told her, "What happened to you?" Although he didn't love her anymore, and even if she humiliated him in front of what seemed like the entire world, he couldn't bring himself to shut his door on anyone, especially not when they looked like she did.

She went in for another hug, and he gently patted her back and lifted her arms off of him.

"I'm sorry, Kendall, for everything. I thought I'd be better off with Jett since he was more famous than you at the time, but I can't stand being with him," she started, but fell to the floor between sobs as Kendall rolled his eyes at her over exaggerated theatrics.

"He barely ever comes home and he cheats on me all the time. I miss being loved and cared for. I miss being with you, your smile, your laugh, your hands, your love, everything. I miss you so much," she said grabbing onto his pant leg as he stared at her, disgusted, still standing, with his arms crossed. She cried onto his leg and all he could think of was the beautiful brunette sitting in his kitchen, glass of water in hand.

He shook her off his leg and as she looked up, he sat down next to her. As she clung onto him, he cleared his throat.

"Listen to me, Jo. I'm very sorry about what happened to you, but there is nothing I can do for you. I have moved on, and I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore," he told her as emotionless as he could. She light go of him, looked him in the eyes and began crying even harder, making him feel even worse. In a sudden fit of rage, she jumped up and looked into his face.

"What do you mean you don't love me?," she said. "You used to text me and call me everyday when I first cheated on you with Jett! Now, all of a sudden, you don't want me anymore?" she said.

Kendall let go of her face and started laughing. He attempted wiping her tears, but she angrily slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch me, you fucking asshole! I come out here and bear my soul and you laugh at me? How fucking insensitive can you be?" she screamed at him and she stood up.

Kendall looked down, sighed, got up and looked down into Jo's brown eyes.

"Listen to what you're saying, Jo. Do you listen to yourself when you speak or do you just love hearing the sound of your own voice?" he asked her, smugly. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. He could feel her eating him alive in her mind. "Thank goodness looks don't kill," he thought.

She looked at him, at her car and back at him. She looked him up and down, noticing how he was dressed. Green v-neck? Dark wash jeans and all black Vans? She knew there was no way he put that ensemble together alone. She then realized why he was trying to get rid of her and began to laugh. He looked at her with a confused face.

"Look at you, Knight. All dressed up and shit. Is she cute?" Jo asked, throwing her bag on her shoulder.

"What?" Kendall asked, annoyed. "What are you talking about, Jo?"

"She's cute, isn't she? She must be if you got Katie to pick your clothes out," she mockingly stated.

"It is now time for you to leave. Goodbye, Jo," he said, walking toward his door.

* * *

Doc picked up her bag and looked for her phone. As she found it, she opened a new text message and began typing.

"I'm at Kendall's house and he's been outside for like ten minutes :-(" Doc texted Andi. She knew there was something wrong, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to peek out the window, but she couldn't see the front door from the kitchen. She tapped her foot against the stool leg and jumped up when she heard her phone vibrating loudly on the counter.

"What the fuck is he doing outside?" Andi asked. Doc rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, someone knocked on the door and he's been out there forever!" she replied. She placed the phone on the counter and began twirling her hair.

"Who can it be?" she thought to herself.

* * *

"Don't you walk away from me—oh wait! She's here, isn't she?" Jo said, clapping her hands, laughing loudly. Kendall turned around and looked at her, obviously regretting opening the door.

"Jo, GO HOME," he told her.

"No! I want to meet this mystery woman. Who is it?" she demanded to know. Kendall pretended to not hear her and as he opened his door, she ran up behind him and pushed her way into his house.

"Hello!" Jo shouted into the empty living room. Doc immediately looked up, startled. "What on Earth," she said quietly to herself.

"What are you doing? Get out of my house, you lunatic!" Kendall told her.

"Wow, you haven't changed a thing. Let me guess, kitchen?" Jo said, and as quickly as she said it, she threw her bag on the floor and made her way across the room and into the kitchen.

Doc could hear footsteps and began shaking involuntarily. She had a feeling that this couldn't be good. She looked up and into Jo Taylor's face. Doc's jaw dropped at how horrible Jo looked.

"Hi," Doc said, voice cracking. Jo looked her up and down and began laughing. Uncomfortable, Doc fidgeted in her chair. Kendall grabbed Jo by the arm and pulled her into the other room. He grabbed onto both her arms and looked her in the face.

"Listen to me, I want you go grab your shit and get out of my house, do you understand me?" Kendall said, his piercing green eyes with more anger than she'd ever seen. Fear took over her face as she realized how serious he was, and her body tensed up. She began crying hysterically. He let her go, and as she stood there, crying helplessly, he picked up her bag and handed it to her.

"Get out. I don't ever want to see you in my house again," he said, loud and clear. She took the bag, wiping her face, and started walking toward the door. Just as she reached it, she stopped and turned around. She looked around the place she once had the chance to call home. She took in the art, the furniture, even the grandfather clock that Gustavo Rocque had bought for both of them as a housewarming gift. She looked at the glass bookcase that housed framed pictures of familiar faces. There were photographs of Kendall, Katie, Mrs. Knight and his band along with their friends. There was a particular picture that caught her eye. It was of Kendall and Jo, Logan and Camille, Carlos and Annabelle just as they became a couple, and James and Nikki, his long time girlfriend from back in Minnesota, all embracing each other, with Kendall kissing her forehead. She looked at their happy smiles, and in that moment she would have given anything to be where she was then. Her regret soon channeled into anger and she turned around, looked at Kendall who was waiting for her to leave, hands on his hips, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"You know what, KENDALL KNIGHT? You're not a good person. You are a bad person," she started. "You really think that bitch over there is better than me? You really think you're making a good choice choosing her over me? I don't even know who she is! She's a nobody, and you rather stick to that than to this?" she said, gesturing to herself. His brows knitted and he felt his face get uncomfortably hot. He was so infuriated, he wished so terribly that this was a dream.

"Jo. Just shut the fuck up. Get the fuck out of my house," he said, calmly, knowing nothing pissed her off more than being spoken to calmly when she was angry.

"A fucking NOBODY! Is that how low you are now? You're Kendall fucking Knight, and you're dating nothing! How pathetic are you, really? Good luck, and by the way sweet cheeks," she called out to Doc, "Good luck with Kendall. He's the most pathetic lover in the entire world," she said. She gripped onto her bag, walked out the door and slammed it shut, causing a picture of Katie to fall down from the top shelf and crack on the floor.

Kendall stood perfectly still, his anger stiffening every muscle in his body. His eyes were wide open and his pupils had constricted to almost nothing. He heard her slam her car door and turn her car on, back out and drive away. He took in a deep breath and felt his muscles relax. He then walked over to the door, locked it, and kneeled down to the cracked picture frame of his little sister on the floor. As he picked it up, he felt tears well up in his eyes.

* * *

What a drama queen, that Jo, huh? Tell me what you think of her! I'm working on the next part already! Review, review, review! :) x

*Let the record show that I am actually very fond of Jo Taylor and the actress who portrays her! :)


	13. Blush

As he looked at the broken frame with heavy eyes, he wished more than anything that he hadn't opened the front door. He couldn't believe Jo would come back and stab him all over again, and even dare talk to Doc like she did.

"Oh my God, Doc," he said. He got up and placed the broken frame on the top shelf. He pushed his hair out of his face and rubbed his eyes with the backside of his hands, as he began walking toward the kitchen.

Doc was sitting at the counter, trying to process what she had just witnessed. She was staring at the glass of water that Kendall had so kindly given her no more than thirty minutes ago, before that monster came and ruined their perfect day. She couldn't believe Jo Taylor, THE Jo Taylor, had been so rude to her for absolutely no reason! Thinking over the situation, she felt stupid for not standing up for herself, but what could she have done? She was completely caught off guard, and besides, she isn't much of an aggressive person.

If Andi had been there, well then, Jo would have been gone the first time Kendall asked her to leave. Thinking about Andi's reaction to the hell of a story she had to tell her as soon as she got home, she just sat there, wondering why this had to happen to her, to them, and where Kendall was. As soon as Kendall's pretty face flashed up in her mind, she heard footsteps and when they ceased, she looked up and found him leaning against the open doorframe, hands in pockets with a look of shame on his face.

She put her hands on her lap and gave him a lame smile, and he walked over from the doorframe to the stool beside her. As he sat down, she turned in her stool and looked into his face. As he looked at her tiny little hands, nails filed and painted a dark plum, gems on her rings glistening, he cleared his throat and looked up into her eyes.

"I can't even put into words how sorry I am that this just happened," he said, shaking his head in shame.

"I didn't know she was going to react that way, I can't believe she spoke to you the way she did and I'm sorry I didn't try harder to stop her, I, I just… I was caught completely off guard and I feel so stupid," he started, looking down as he spoke, too embarrassed to look at Doc in the face.

She knew it wasn't his fault, and as from speaking to him earlier that day, she knew he was just too sweet a person to be crass, nonetheless turn his back on anyone that needed help, no matter how vile or hostile. She took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, and he turned his face to hers.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize to me, babe," she said sweetly. Confused, he replied, "What do you mean? She just stormed in here and I did nothing, like a chump, I didn't even defend you, like an asshole."

"Look, sometimes shit just happens that you can't control. Both you and I were caught off guard, there's nothing we can do now but place the past behind us and move on," she told him, hoping to comfort him a little bit at least. He looked up, raised a brow as his lips curled into a tiny smile.

"Regardless, she ruined our perfect day. I mean, that was a hell of a first date, don't you think?" he chuckled. She laughed, adding, "Hell of a first date, but you can always make it up to me, you know…" and tracing a finger along his forearm. He looked down and as he stared at her finger dancing against his skin, his tiny smile began expanding. He looked up at her and she began laughing at her silly attempt to make him smile.

Doc was glad he was cheering up once again, but curiosity was eating her up and without realizing she was thinking out loud, she blurted, "Why did you and Jo break up in the first place?"

As soon as she asked, Kendall's smile faded and Doc realized that what she asked was inappropriate. Her eyes immediately widened and she said, "Oh, no, no! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ask you, I was just, I was thinking out loud. I'm so sorry, don't answer that question, it's none of my business," she blurted, shaking her head and hands all over the place and twiddling her fingers. As he observed her, he couldn't deny her curiosity.

"It's ok," he told her, holding her hands down, "if you want to know, I'll tell you. I have no problem speaking about it all. I've put it behind me," he said, chin up.

Still slightly embarrassed, she continued, "No no, you don't have to do that, it's ok, it isn't my business," but just as she kept pleading, Kendall cleared his throat.

"To put it blandly, she cheated on me, and then got mad at me for catching her," he shrugged. Doc looked at him and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean she got mad at you for catching her? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" she said. Kendall shrugged again.

"Yep. I walked in on her and Jett laying naked in the guest bedroom of my house," he said, laughing. "See, I was supposed to be in the studio all night because we needed to record a song that was due that night but James' voice was sore and he couldn't sing the whole thing as planned, so we had to rewrite it and break it up, but Gustavo finished earlier than expected, so we sang it and he let us go home five hours early. So thinking I was a good fiancée, I picked up some take out and drove straight home to surprise Jo," he said, looking around the kitchen. "And well, when I got here, it was dead silent, so I put the food on the counter and walked up the stairs, but I noticed the light in the guest bedroom on, so I walk in and I found them laying there, butt naked, just watching TV as if nothing even mattered," he said.

Doc's eyes were the widest ever, as she couldn't believe why anyone would want to intentionally hurt Kendall Knight. He was the sweetest person she'd ever met to date, and the thought of him hurting really irritated her.

"What a bitch, dude. This is none of my business, but that's just so low. Why would anyone want to hurt you? You're like the nicest person ever! That's just, ugh!" she said, annoyed. Kendall started laughing at how upset she was getting.

"Hey, you don't have to get upset, the past is the past, right?" he told her, reiterating what she had told him earlier. Surprised at his remark, she looked at him and placed her hands back on her lap.

"I'm sorry. I just, I just can't believe she'd screw things up with you. That Jett Stetson isn't even that good looking," she said, disgusted.

"I know, right? Annabelle tells me that all the time," he added, laughing.

"Annabelle?" she asked, curiously.

"Yeah, Carlos' wife. She doesn't like Jett at all. She went to an event with Carlos once and Jett spilled wine on her shoes and didn't even apologize," he said. "She never lets it die. Every time she sees him on TV she angrily yells out, 'That motherfucker! He owes me a new pair of shoes and a fucking apology!' It's hilarious, because she's so aggressive and Carlos is the complete opposite. I guess they're a good fit, they love each other a lot," he smiled. "It's adorable," he added.

"Like you or…?" she said, winking. Kendall's cheeks became red as he blushed at her comment. "You made me blush, I hope you're happy now…"

After a couple hours of loose conversation, Doc asked Kendall to take her home as it was getting pretty late and she needed to work in the morning. When they got to Andi's building, they agreed to spend next Friday together, crazy ex-girlfriend free, and Doc gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. She got out of his car and joyfully walked up the stairs and into the apartment door. As she knocked on the door, Andi slammed it open, grabbing onto her arm, pulling her into the apartment.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" she yelled at her, blue eyes wider than ever. Doc laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. She took her sweater off and set it and her purse on the counter, atop of some books and papers.

"Hello? Bitch, are you deaf?" Andi asked desperately. Doc gave her an offended look, laughed and asked, "Well, what do you want to know about first? The perfect date or the crazy bitch that ruined it?"

* * *

I had written this chapter right after I finished the last one, but like an idiot, I didn't save it when I closed Word, so I had to re-write it all over again! :( So this one isn't as good as I wish it were :( Promise to make it up to you! Let me know what you think! Review, review, review! Help me break 50? :)

*BTW I've been reading surfergal23's story, Hooked, and it is great! Be sure to check it out!


	14. Have A Nice Day

"What a fucking psychotic bitch! I would've knocked her ass the fuck out if that had been me!" Andi said, sipping her tea. Doc took a strand of hair between her fingers.

"You know, as I sat there trying to process why after she stormed out and Kendall was missing in action, I just thought, 'Man, if Andi was here…'" Doc told her, looking up at her bud. Andi immediately started laughing.

"I bet you were! Why didn't you do anything, dude? You just sat there!" she asked her.

Twirling the strand of long brown hair, Doc answered, "I don't know, I was caught off guard, we both were! And you know me, that's not really my style. I'm not an aggressive person at all. Snappy, ok, but not enough to fight a bitch or to yell at anyone," Doc told her.

"I guess, but dude, that's just fucking outrageous! I can't believe it! And people think she's this levelheaded angel with perfect hair. Let me see her on the street!" Andi threatened. Doc laughed at her friend, glad she was in her life. She got up and walked over to the counter where she had her bag and sweater and put them both on, one after the other. She pulled her hair out of her sweater, and Andi put her cup of tea down.

"Where are you going?" she asked her, with sad eyes.

"I'm going to sleep at the dorm tonight, I have a bit of homework and besides, I haven't been there in a few days. I have to make sure no one broke in or anything," she told her.

Doc gave her a great bear hug and left. She walked down to the bottom of the building gripping on to her bag, got into her car and drove straight to her dormitory. As she walked down the halls as she entered, she had almost forgotten her way around the joint. The halls were long, dark and narrow. The walls we're an uninviting tan color and the dim lights didn't help much. It wasn't too late, so she was surprised there weren't more people out of their rooms. She finally arrived to her room, put in the key and turned the knob open.

"Thank goodness," she sighed, upon flipping the switch and inspecting the room, noticing nothing was out of place and the whole room was untouched. She threw her bag on her bed and immediately changed into her pajamas. She took her phone out and connected it to her charger and noticed she had two text messages.

"Hey, text me when you get to your room to make sure you're alive. – Andi" was the first one. She smiled and replied, "I'm home, mom. I'll see you tomorrow!"

She scrolled down to see who the second text was from, just to feel butterflies flapping about when she read, 'Mr. Knight.'

"I just wanted to apologize again for today. I hope our next date makes up for it. Goodnight :-) – Kendall." She read it over and over and each time she did, the butterflies flapped harder and harder and her smile grew wider and wider.

She put her phone down and looked over her homework assignment. After reading it, she put it down and decided she was too tired to do it now, so she'd just work on it before class. She lay in bed, thinking over the day's events. Even with such a horrific ending to a perfect day, she couldn't help but think about Mr. Knight. She couldn't find a flaw with him, but she shook her head at the thought of falling for him already.

"Doc, stop being a stupid girl. It hasn't even been a month! What the fuck is wrong with you?" she kept telling herself. There was no way she could have fallen in, in _love_ with this guy! At least that's what she kept telling herself. Truth is, Doc didn't know what she was feeling. All she thought about was Kendall's eyes, smile, hands, and laugh. Everything reminded her of him and there had been a permanent smile on her face since the moment he walked into the coffee shop for that Chai latte.

"Doc, stop. Go to sleep," she kept telling herself, but the butterflies in her belly wouldn't let her. She rolled over and over in her bed, and was disappointed each time knowing Kendall wasn't lying down there next to her like she wish he'd be.

* * *

Once Kendall got home from dropping her off, he walked into his house and closed the door after taking a long, deep breath. He remembered he needed to fix the broken frame, so he picked it up from the top shelf and walked over the kitchen to glue it back together. Just as he set it down and began opening the drawers looking for his glue, he heard a knock on his door.

"Fucking great," he mumbled to himself. He closed the drawer he'd been looking through and walked across the room to get to the front door. He looked out the peephole and saw Katie's face. He unlocked the door and in walked Katie, books in her arms and a stressed look on her face.

"Hey big bro, can I crash here? I have a lot of homework to do and I need somewhere quiet to get cracking on it, thanks," she said, not allowing him to answer as she made her way to the kitchen counter. Upon arriving, she noticed the frame with her picture on it sitting on it.

"What happened to the frame?" she asked but as he was about to answer her, she remembered about the date, "WAIT! WHAT AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT! HOW WAS YOUR DATE?" she asked excitedly. Homework didn't matter at that point. Kendall was surprised that she was so excited, which got him excited over it as he began telling her what happened.

"So then, we came back here and I poured her a cup of water when all of the sudden, someone knocked on the door," he said, pausing. Annoyed with the suspense, she slammed her hands on the table.

"Well, who was it!" she demanded to know. He opened a drawer and finally found the glue he was looking for. As he closed it, he looked up at his little sister's eager eyes and quietly said, "Jo Taylor." Katie mimicked herself throwing up and asked, "What the fuck did she want?"

"To ruin my day," he said, as he began putting together the frame to figure how to glue it. He went on to tell Katie what happened, and when he finished, he laid both hands on the counter and looked into her face. She was absolutely disgusted by the story.

"You should put a restraining order against that psychopath," she said, laughing. He'd never thought of that, so he joined in laughing.

"Not a bad idea, baby sister," he told her.

* * *

Doc woke up the next day bright and early and went to class. Upon arrival, she quickly finished up the assignment she didn't do the night before and turned it in. She had one class before going to work nine to three, which she wasn't excited over at all. Once class ended, she walked back to her dorm, dropped off her books, threw on her apron and made it to work in the nick of time. As she walked in through the doors, she realized it was just her and Mikey again.

"Hey, Mike," she said, smiling.

"Hey, Doc. What's crack a lacking, cousin?" he asked, turning around, his long dreads following his every move.

"Cousin? Really? Ok, I'll take it," she smiled. The store was relatively empty for the first two hours, but around 11AM it began to fill up. A third co worker came in, Maggie, and thank goodness she did. Maggie was helping Mikey make the drinks while Doc took the orders. Completely focused on the person in front of her, she didn't notice who was walking in or out of the store.

"Next in line, please," she said politely and as she looked up to take the order, she froze in terror. Jo Taylor was standing in front of her, looking at the menu above with a gentle smile on her face. She was absolutely glowing. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled, her eyes were perfectly lined and her eye shadow well blended. Her lashed were long and curled and her lips plump and glossy. No one would have ever guessed what she looked like the night before. Doc stood still for a moment and realized Jo probably didn't recognize her, so she asked her for her order.

"Hi, I'd like a tall Chai latte, please" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Anything else?" Doc asked her, avoiding eye contact.

"No, nothing else, thank you," she said. As Doc punched the numbers in the cash register, Jo looked at her up and down.

"This might seem weird, but I think I recognize you. I just can't put my finger on where I know you from…" she told Doc, smiling as Doc grabbed a clear tall cup and began scribbling the order. Once she finished, she rolled her eyes and looked into Jo's face.

* * *

After he finished telling Katie what happened and finished gluing the frame, Kendall put it back on the shelf and returned to the kitchen.

"I can't believe her, dude. The nerve of her. Have you told Logan?" Katie asked, taking her pencil out of her bag.

"No way," Kendall said, waving his hands.

"If I tell Logan he'll tell Camille and Camille will tell Jo and the last thing I need is Jo thinking I'm going around telling people and just, no no no. I haven't told anyone, not Logan, James or Carlos. Just you," he finished, laying his hands on the counter once again.

"You don't think your friend Doc will say anything?" Katie asked curiously. Kendall looked up and then back down at his little sister.

"If she does tell anyone, she'll probably tell her best friend, Andi. I doubt she'll run around telling the world Jo disrespected her," he said, shaking his head at the though.

"I guess. Well then, let me be. I must complete my homework assignments," Katie stated, shooing her brother away.

* * *

"You recognize me? That's because you said I was nothing and called me a bitch last night at Kendall Knight's house," she said, passing the cup to Maggie. Jo's eyes widened and she looked around hoping no one heard what Doc told her. Her cheeks flushed a bright red and a look of embarrassment spread across her face. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Doc interrupted her.

"That will be $4.19, please," she said politely, punching numbers into the register. Jo shook her head and looked at Doc.

"I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't myself and I was just upset—" she started.

"Look," Doc interjected, "Not to be the bitch you accused me of being, but it isn't my business, I've got a long line here and quite honestly, I don't care, so if you don't mind, that'll be $4.19 and have a nice day," Doc said. Jo looked offended, and as she took her wallet out of her purse, she persisted with apologizing. Doc stared at her as she took her wallet out, took the bills out of the pocket and handed them to her. She put them in the register and gave her her receipt along with her 81 cents.

"Next in line, please!" Doc said loudly, as Jo quickly put her change in her wallet and tried apologizing again.

"I'm feel so embarrassed, I'm so sorry, please understand," she pleaded. Doc rolled her eyes and looked at Jo in the face.

"Look, it happened, I don't care and I know your apology isn't sincere, but if it means you'll go on and get your coffee and allow me to continue doing my job, then I'll take it, ok? Now please, your drink will be available for retrieval on the opposite side of the counter," Doc told her, turning her head and facing her next customer as asking them for their order. She noticed Jo staring at her the entire time she stood waiting for her coffee. Once she left, Doc sighed with relief and could not wait for the line to end so she could take her break and call Andi. And Kendall.

* * *

Tell me what you think! :) x


	15. Mike and Mag

Kendall woke up the next morning and looked up at the ceiling. It looked whiter and brighter than usual. He left the blinds open, so sunlight was leaking in through the room, filling it with its warmth. He sighed looking around, wondering where his phone was. He noticed he left it on his bedside table, so he rolled over, picked it up and checked if he had any missed calls.

"Of course not," he said to himself. He put the phone back down and threw the covers off of himself. He lay in bed, in his pajama pants with his hands behind his head. After a few minutes of just lounging about lazily, he sat up and his bangs fell into his eyes. He grumbled and pushed them back and they just fell again.

"Fucking hair," he told himself. He decided he would get himself that haircut he'd been thinking about for a while. He got up from his bed and put on a shirt, and then he walked up to his window and looked outside of it. He never took the time to appreciate the pretty view he had from his bedroom window. He crossed his arms and absorbed the warmth of the sun's rays and walked to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he walked down the stairs, he looked over at the grandfather clock and realized it was 1PM. He stopped mid-step and stared at the clock.

"How the hell did I manage to sleep in so late?" he asked himself. He shrugged and made his way into the kitchen. After making himself a quick breakfast, he ran upstairs to take a shower and head to the barbershop. Fresh and clean out of the shower, he threw on some jeans and a shirt and the first pair of shoes he found. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and walked out the front door. As he got in the car, he took out his phone to check the time and saw he had a missed call from Doc, who had just called. A smile found its way to his lips and he decided to return her call immediately.

* * *

Doc was pacing back and forth in the back room of the coffee shop, waiting for either Kendall or Andi to call her back. She called both of them but neither one picked up. She walked over to the chair and took a seat within it. She put her phone on her lap and almost jumped out of her seat when it started ringing.

"Mr. Knight," it read. Excitedly, even though she was hoping Andi would call her first, she clicked the green button and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey you, how are you doing beautiful? I mean, this beautiful morning? Err, afternoon? This day, today," Kendall chuckled into the phone, as he shook his head at his failed attempt to be a smooth operator. She smiled at his failed attempt as well.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she teased him, crossing her legs in her seat. Kendall's cheeks flushed red and he looked around the car.

"Hello, beautiful, how are you doing this morning?" he asked again, sure she'd smile.

"Look at you trying to be all smooth," she mocked him. "But I'm fine, doll. Thank you for asking," she told him.

"I was calling to tell you that Jo Taylor came in today to get a tall Chai latte," she said as if it were no big deal. Kendall's eyes widened. Who walked in to get a Chai latte?

"Did she recognize you?" he asked her with enough curiosity to fall down a rabbit hole. Doc took a strand of her long, brown hair and took it between her fingers, twirling it.

"She did, actually. At first she couldn't place my face, but I reminded her of the lovely comments she made toward me at your house last night and well, she began apologizing and quite frankly, she annoyed me," she admitted.

"She annoyed you? Let me guess, she nagged and nagged til you took the apology?" Kendall said confidently.

"Exactly. She pleaded and pleaded until I told her I'd take it if it meant she'd let me do my job. I was taking orders while Mike and Mag were making drinks and the line was pretty long," she went on, collecting more strands of hair to the chunk now in hand.

"Don't worry about her, she won't come after you. If anything, she'll come after me," he reassured her.

"I know," she said, throwing the strands in her hand back with the rest of her hair.

"I was taken aback for a second. I don't know, I don't know her but I already don't like her for hurting," she paused. Hoping Kendall didn't catch it, she cleared her throat.

"Hurting what?" he asked. She looked down embarrassed, nervous to his response.

"For hurting you, dude," she said softly. Kendall's belly began knotting.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said sweetly. "That's in the past, remember?"

"I know, but still. Intentionally hurt you? It doesn't make sense to me why anyone would want to," she said, amazed at her random boost of confidence.

"At what time do you get out of work? I'd love to see you today," he said, changing the subject and finally placing the key in his ignition. She smiled at his question, but asked, "I thought our date was Friday?"

"Our date is Friday, but what? I can't see you before then? I have to wait all the way until Friday to see you? I don't think I could last that long," he told her, backing out of the driveway. She giggled, and as she looked around, she realized she had to get back to work.

"I get out at 3. You can meet me at Andi's later, whenever you want. I have to get back to work now, so I'll talk to you later, ok?" she told him. They said goodbye, hung up and Doc walked to the front of the store as Kendall drove off to trim his hair.


	16. Jett

"So what have you been up to, kid?" Johnny asked Kendall. Johnny had been cutting Kendall's hair since he moved to L.A. from Minnesota. He was tall, and quite intimidating at first glance. He was a little thick but muscular, and covered in tattoos. He must have been between 30 and 40 years old, and although he looked a bit scary, he was surprisingly very nice.

"Nothing really, met a cute girl recently," Kendall told him.

"Oh, is she why you're getting your hair trimmed, pimp?" Johnny asked, spinning him in the chair. Kendall couldn't help but laugh. Who would have thought these two would get along?

"Nah, my bangs have been getting in my eyes too much, bro," Kendall confessed. Johnny stepped back and looked at him with a funny expression on his face.

"You should just get a buzzcut, bro," he teased. "So, what's she like, huh?" he asked him, as he began trimming the back of his head.

"Well, her name is Doc. Well, her nickname, her real name is Baelynn. She works at a Starbuck's. I met her when I went to get a cup of coffee last week," Kendall told him, excited to share his tale with someone. Johnny nodded.

"You sound like a teenage girl talking about her, kid. And she works at Starbuck's? Yo, tell her to hook the shop up with coffee, player!" he said, excited for a discount. Kendall laughed and said, "I'll see what I can do."

The barber spun Kendall around in his seat and took the smock off of him. He brushed his neck a bit to get any loose hairs as Kendall stood up and shook his head, hairs falling to the ground. He looked at himself in the mirror, and pushed his bangs back and let them fall. They didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank fucking God," he mumbled to himself. He pushed them to the side and put his jacket back on. He walked to the front, paid Johnny and walked out.

"See you later, Knight," he called.

"See you soon, bro," Kendall replied with a friendly wave and a smile on his face. He walked to his car and looked at the time.

"Shit, it's three already!" he said out loud. He turned the car on, put on the radio and heard a familiar voice. He scrunched his noise as he heard him voice on the radio and changed it. He decided to drive by the coffee shop and see if Doc was still there. Passing it, he peeked his head in the parking lot and didn't see her car. Disappointed, he drove back home.

He pulled up to his driveway, parked his car, turned it off, got out and walked to the door. As he was placing his key in the lock, he heard a car pull up and a door swing open, and as he turned around to see where it was coming from, he saw Jett Stetson furiously walking toward him.

"Are you kidding me?" he said, retracting the key from the lock. Jett looked terrible. His blonde hair was long, shaggy and unkempt, compared to its usually brushed and sleeked back style. His shirt was half buttoned and he had an unusually large hole in his jeans by his knee and his flip-flops sandals were two different colors. As he approached Kendall, Kendall stood with arms crossed at the door just dying to know what he was doing there.

"Knight!" he hollered.

"Stetson," he replied. "May I help you?" he asked politely. Jett snatched the sunglasses off of his face and grabbed onto Kendall's shirt, pulling him uncomfortably close to his face.

"If you EVER dare put your hands on Jo Taylor again, so help me God I will have you killed, do you understand? Don't you dare even talk, no! Don't even LOOK at her! Do you understand me?" he said. Kendall smirked, pushed his hands off of him and calmly fixed his shirt. He brushed his chest with his hand and after straightening himself up, he cleared his throat and then looked up at Jett. Stetson's pupils were almost nonexistent, and he looked just awful. Kendall looked at him with pitiful eyes.

"She came to me, Stetson. I told her to go on home. Look, I don't know what you're going through, but it's not business. Believe it or not, but I have moved on from Jo Taylor," he said. Jett looked at him and began laughing, running his fingers through his dirty hair.

"Oh yeah? Moved on? To the coffee girl? What an improvement! Is that the best you can do?" he said, laughing, mocking him. Kendall always disliked Jett Stetson. Since the first moment he met him in the lobby of the Palm Woods practicing lines with Jo, he seemed a little too comfortable and he just didn't like it. He knew he was bad news. Besides that, he had a terrible personality; constantly trying to one up Kendall in everything he did and was constantly bragging about how much better looking he was than Kendall when in reality, he wasn't better looking than him at all.

A few weeks ago Kendall would have punched him in the mouth, but he just thought about what Doc told him.

"The past is the past," he told himself in his head. He looked up at Jett with a smile and said, "Yes, the beautiful coffee girl. Now if you don't mind, have a nice day," he said turning around, replacing the key back in the lock of his front door.

"That's the best you can do? I'm ashamed. What is it? You can't handle looking at this face?" he said, pointing to himself. "Did you finally accept that I am way better looking than you are?" he told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is. Bye bye now," Kendall said slamming the door shut. He looked out the peephole and saw Jett stand staring at the house with his arms crossed before walking back toward his car. Midway to it, he stopped turned around and yelled, "About time you learned your place, Knight!" He then resumed his path to his car, got in and drove away.

"What an idiot," he said. He threw his keys in his jacket pocket and put the jacket on the coat rack by the door. He stood in his living room and looked around at all the pictures. His eyes found a picture he had of the boys when they first arrived at the Palm Woods way back when. He looked at it, saddened that they weren't as close as they were in the moment looking back at him. James and Nikki off doing Lord knows what, Logan and Camille living quiet lives away in the suburbs somewhere. The only one he remained close with over the years was Carlos because luckily he lived a few minutes away. They were still his best friends, and there was no doubt he'd take a bullet for either one of them, but unfortunately life had gotten in the way of their friendship.

He put the frame down and took his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his phonebook and came across, "Carlitos Garcia" and clicked the call button. After two rings, he answered.

"Kendall! Wazzaaa!" he answered excitedly, putting his remote control down.

"Hey bro, are you busy?" he asked him, hoping he'd say no.

"Busy? No way! Wanna come over?" he asked, even more excited than before.

"Yeah, I have a lot to tell you, dude," he told him, grabbing his jacket.

"Alright! Is it about the girl at the coffee shop?" Carlos asked him, wondering whatever happened with that.

"Yeah, and about my unexpected visit from Jo last night and the one from Stetson just now," he said, laughing, locking the front door and heading to his car.

"I'll be there in fifteen," Kendall told him, hanging up. Carlos put his phone down, excited to see his buddy. He got up from his couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Amor, Kendall's coming over, ok?" he told Annabelle, placing a hand on her waist. She turned around with a wide smile on her face, spatula in hand.

"Kendall? I haven't seen him in forever! I'll make food for one more then, bebe," she told him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.


	17. Annabelle Garcia

"Kendall, mi corazon, how are you? Come in!" Annabelle said upon opening the front door.

"Hey, Annabelle, how have you been? It's been a while," he said, pulling her into a hug. She smiled as they let go. She hadn't changed a bit. She was as tall as Carlos, her skin a few shades lighter than his and thin yet not underweight. Her hair was long and dark, and very straight. Her eyes were quite large and doll like and a certain shade of honey. Her make up was always done but was done simply, not hiding her true beauty. She was a truly beautiful woman with a heart of gold. Carlos could not have chosen anyone better than her to spend the rest of his life with.

"Best hugger, you are! Ve, Carlos is watching TV and I'm almost done cooking. Are you hungry?" she asked him. He immediately thought of her amazing cooking skills.

"For your cooking, always," he said, smirking.

"¡Así me gusta!" she told him, closing the door and walking back into the kitchen. Kendall made his way to the living room, trying to remember what, 'asi me gusta' meant. He turned the corner into the living room and said, "Hey bro!" looking over at Carlos.

"Kendall!" He exclaimed. He got up and ran up to his bud giving him a big hug.

"I've missed you, bro! You never called me!" Carlos told him, walking him back to the couch.

"My bad, dude. So much has happened these past two weeks I don't even know where to start," he said, just to get interrupted by Annabelle.

"Hey, I'm done! Come set the table, boys!" she yelled from the kitchen. Carlos shut the TV off and both boys got up and walked over to the table and began decorating it with plates, forks and knives along with cups and napkins. Annabelle brought the food out onto the table dish per dish and Kendall hadn't been more excited than at that very moment. She had made something her and Carlos grew up eating, but not Kendall. She made white rice, black beans with a salad and seasoned grilled chicken along with some seasoned fried potatoes. Looking over everything, Kendall was almost ashamed that his mother never cooked this way. Annabelle and Carlos smiled at Kendall's expression of amazement.

"Oye, don't be shy! Eat as much as you want, mi cielo!" she told him. She looked at her and rubbing his hands together said, "¡Gracias!" and began serving himself.

Over the meal, Kendall began telling Carlos everything that had happened since they last met. The outing, how amazing Doc was and how Jo ruined their day and Jett's surprise visit earlier.

"That Jett, I hate that guy! You should've punched him in the head!" Annabelle said, setting down her fork and picking up her cup of juice. Kendall and Carlos both laughed at how upset she got over hearing his name. They all finished eating yet stayed sitting chatting at the table. Kendall told them absolutely everything. There was something about them that he felt comfortable with. He wouldn't have spilled his guts out to Logan because Logan always had something to say, usually negative. He couldn't tell James because James only cared about his love and ultimately compared every girl to her. He told them how he felt about Doc without realizing what he was saying.

"There's just something about her, I can't place it. There's something about the look in her eyes, something I noticed right away. She makes me feel like I'm alive after being dead for so long after Jo broke me," he said, sitting back in the chair.

"I don't know how to describe it. I feel like she understands me, like there isn't anyone else out there I should worry about except her. I think about her all the time, everything connects to her, I don't know. Katie tells me I'm a creep," he said. Carlos and Annabelle began laughing.

"Katie, she is so beautiful," Annabelle said. "And cunning," Carlos added. Kendall nodded and traced his finger along the rim of the cup.

"You know, Kendall," Carlos started. "The way you described Doc is exactly how I felt about Annabelle when I first met her. You remember! She was all I talked about," he said, looking into his beautiful wife's eyes. Her cheeks flushed and she put her hand over Carlos' on the table.

"Yeah," Kendall said, looking at the happy couple in front of him. Annabelle looked at Carlos and then shifted her view to Kendall.

"Mira," she told him, "you really like this girl, right?" she asked, to which he nodded.

"Then tell her how you feel, amorcito, you never know, she might feel the same way you do," she said.

"How did you feel when Carlos confessed his undying love to you?" he asked her. She looked at Carlos and swiftly brushed her hand against his cheek lovingly.

"Kendall, when he told me how he felt, I was the happiest girl in the entire world. I felt like I was on top of the world, as if nothing else even mattered but him and I, and that's because I felt the same way about him," she said.

"I think you should tell her, dude. I mean, what do you have to lose? Nothing!" Carlos cheered him on.

"But," Kendall started.

"Mira, but nothing, ok? You need to put the past aside, honey, or you'll never move on from it! Look, esa tipa has moved on, ok? You can't keep thinking every girl you come across will hurt you like Jo did," Annabelle told him.

"And if it helps, we love you and we'll be here for you no matter what, ok?" she told him, gathering the dishes together as she stood up.

"Damn it Carlos, why'd you have to marry Annabelle before I was able to?" Kendall teased. She leaned over and kissed Carlos' lips and then kissed Kendall's forehead as she walked into the kitchen, plates in hand.

"Carlos, don't forget to wash these! I'm going to take a nap, ok?" she yelled out.

"Ok, mi princesa!" he replied. He turned his attention to Kendall.

"You should really listen to Annabelle. She's always right, and I have learned that the hard way," he told Kendall, rolling his eyes. Kendall chuckled.

"You know what? I think I will," Kendall said, putting his hands on the table confidently.

"The worst she can do is say she doesn't feel the same, right?" he asked.

"Exactly!" Carlos agreed.

"Now, let's go play some video games, bro!" Carlos said.

"Don't you have to wash the dished?" Kendall reminded him. The excitement left Carlos' face, but then immediately relit.

"Dish washer! Help me load it and then we'll play!" he said, leading Kendall to the kitchen.

"Alright, but not very long, I have to go see Doc," he said, smiling widely.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long! Holiday season this year was a little crazy! I decided to give you guys three chapters today! Hope you enjoy them and remember to review, review, review! Maybe we can break 60? It would make me smile :)

Make sure to check out surfergal23's story, Hooked! I can't wait to see what happens next!

*And I also wish you all a marvelous New Year holiday! May this year bring you nothing but joy and happiness alongside good luck and prosperity! x


	18. Salem

"LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Andi yelled at Doc as she walked through the door. Doc threw her purse on the cluttered kitchen counter and ran through the kitchen area into the empty living room toward the old beat up couch. She took refuge next to her best friend, and noticed in her lap was sitting a tiny kitten.

"Where! What! It's yours?" Doc asked excitedly, pointing at it. As she inspected it, her jaw dropped and her eyes immediately softened and a smile took over her face. She couldn't help how cute it was.

It was completely black, no splash of color in sight. Its fur was shiny, sleek and tight to its tiny body. Its head was large enough to help it tip over and its eyes looked like two quarter-sized, bright, copper pennies sitting upon it's tiny face, which was the only color visible on it besides it's bright pink tongue.

"Oh no, it's not mine, genius. I'm babysitting it for my neighbors," Andi replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. Doc reciprocated the action and instead of retaliating, took the kitten from her best friend's grip and ran her fingers against its fur. It was the softest thing she had ever felt, and she couldn't help but smile as she stroke the feline's shiny coat.

"Where'd you get it?" Doc asked, playfully waving her finger in front of the kitten's face. Andi kept her eyes locked on her new companion and answered her friend's question with a deep breath and excitement.

"Remember how I wanted a pet goldfish?" she asked. Doc nodded, too entranced by the kitten's charm to look up.

"Well, when I walked into the pet store, I saw they had kittens for adoption and once my eyes fell on this little shit, there was no turning back!" Andi explained, looking at the kitten extending its tiny little carbon paws up at her friend's finger. Andi reached over and petted the feline's head happily.

"I named him Salem, like Salem from that old show about the teenage witch? Fucking loved that show!" she said loudly. Doc had never seen her friend so happy about anything. She was glad to see her smitten over something. As they sat there admiring Salem and taking turns playing with him, Andi looked up at Doc and broke the ice.

"So, have you talked to Mr. Knight since the fiasco went down last night?" Andi asked, eyes still glued to Salem, his black, shiny fur almost glistening from the light reflecting off of him.

"Actually, I called him right after I called your stupid ass that didn't answer NOR return my phone call!" Doc said, as she got up and walked toward the kitchen, at the same time pulling her hair up and securing it in place with a black hair tie.

"Oh shit, my bad, I was at the pet store, but tell me what happened!" Andi said, finally looking over at her friend. She picked Salem up and carried him into the kitchen and placed him by his newly purchased silver and black food and water bowls which were both filled to the brim with dry food and clean water. As Doc opened the refrigerator to get something to help quench her thirst, Andi sat on a stool, pushing a few papers out of her way so she could rest her arms against the counter.

"Fuck, I really need to clean all these fucking papers up," she grumbled. She looked over at Doc who hadn't begun her story.

"Ok, I'm ready for your incredible tale!" she announced, crossing her arms on the counter top. Doc took out a glass from the cabinet above the sink and set it on the counter before filling it with apple juice. She placed the jug of juice back in the refrigerator and walked over to the opposite of where Andi was sitting.

"Well?" Andi said, getting annoyed that she was taking her time.

"Jo Taylor walked in for a tall Chai latter this morning," she said nonchalantly, as she took a sip of her apple juice. Andi's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Disbelief came over her face as she slammed her hands against the counter.

"Shut the fuck up! Are you serious? AND THEN WHAT?" she asked, completely interested in what her best friend had to share. She didn't even notice Salem escaping the kitchen and running back into the living room, excited to chase his new plush ball around the room.

Doc stood in front of Andi until she told her everything that happened with Jo and what Kendall and her talked about when she called him. When she finished her story, Andi cocked a brow at her friend. Her smile was wider and brighter than she'd ever seen and the stars in her eyes were bigger than usual. She stared at her for a few seconds until Doc finally asked her why she was.

"Dude, what's up?" Doc asked, rubbing her nose wondering if she had a booger hanging out to cause Andi to stare at her. Andi looked down at the counter top, covered in papers and open books as well as closed ones. She chuckled at the thoughts in her head and then looked back at her friend's face that was donned with complete confusion and intrigue.

"YOU LOVE HIM!" she blurted out, clapping and laughing. Doc's eyes darkened with embarrassment, she didn't know what to say. Was she really that transparent? Or did her best friend just know her a little too well?

"What? I don't, how? Oh shut up," she said, trying to hide her ever-growing smile as she picked up her cup of juice and licked up the last drops. Andi laughed even harder.

"Look at you! Trying to bluff! Picking up an empty cup and shit! Dude, it's so obvious! You're totally falling for him already! He must be really good, then," Andi winked at her, drumming her fingers against the hard counter top. Doc's face became clouded with disgust at Andi's insinuation of sexual intimacy, up until she looked at her friend's facial expression and began laughing at it. She looked around and tried to think of what to say. She looked at the cluttered counter, the tiles that made up the kitchen floor, Salem's new feeding bowls and then looked over at Salem still playing with the ball on the floor until she finally looked into Andi's bright and eager, sapphire blue eyes.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, ok?" she said softly, breaking her eye contact with Andi and placing the empty cup in the sink before walking over to the couch and taking a seat, legs and arms crossed uncomfortably. Her mood went from light and giggly to nervous and somber in a matter of seconds.

Andi spun around confused on the stool beneath her and got up to join her friend. She picked Salem up and cradled him in her arms before sitting Indian style on the couch. She looked at her friend and just didn't know why she was so tied up. She didn't mean to upset her best friend at all! She was just friendly teasing her about her new flame. There was nothing Andi wanted more than anything than to see those she loved happy. Although she was an eccentric being, she had a good heart and she had good intentions. She knew about her buddy's past with boys, but she didn't Doc would relive those moments with Kendall.

"You don't have to get upset, you know," Andi told her, running her fingers through Salem's coat.

"I'm not upset," Doc said, loosening up. She uncrossed her arms and laid her hands flat on her thighs.

"I just. Ok, last night," she started, "when I was at the dorm, I laid in bed thinking what if… and well, I don't know," she stopped. Andi looked over at her poor pal in distress and placed the kitten back on the floor to resume his never ending game with that plush ball.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do with your life, Doc, because that's not my place, but I'm your best friend. We haven't been best friends for long, but regardless length of time, we're in that position now. You're like the sister I never had," Andi said, voice cracking causing Doc to look over at her.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" Doc asked worried.

"No, you fucking asshole, let me finish," Andi snapped. Doc sat back and smiled at her friend's sensitivity.

"Point is, I've never seen you as happy as you get when you talk about Kendall. I can tell you really like him, a lot. I think," she said, "that you should give it a shot. I've only met him once, and I could feel the attraction between the both of you just radiating in the room. It kind of disgusted me, actually," she shared jokingly, knowing Doc would crack a smile if not chuckle at her comment.

"You should tell him how you feel, hun. You never know, he might feel the same way!" Andi said with a friendly smile. Doc looked up at the ceiling, trying to gain some courage to tell her friend what she felt. She sat up, uncrossed her legs and turned to face her friend. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Um, ok?" Andi said. Doc put her head in between her knees. She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts concerning her feelings for Mr. Knight and then looked up at her friend with a very wide yet a tad bit disturbing smile. Andi looked around before looking back at her friend's murderous grin.

"While are you smiling at me like that? You look like a fucking creep, stop," Andi said, laughing nervously. Doc began laughing and her smile toned down a tad. She looked up and let her heart do the talking.

"He makes me feel, I don't know. I feel happy. I feel alive, like he understands me. I love everything about him, he's always on my mind," Doc said, feeling like an adolescent all over again.

"When I feel his hand holding mine, that feeling! I wish I could bottle it up and keep it in my pocket. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with him. Like I'm completely invincible," she continued, taking a breath without noticing the look of happiness on her friend's face.

"I don't know what it is about him," Doc admitted. "His beautiful eyes, his abnormally large nose," she joked, "his thick eyebrows, his bright smile, his laugh, his touch, his hugs, how annoyed he gets whenever his bangs get in his eyes, even the way he walks!"

"He's funny and he's sweet. He's smart and articulate and he's very passionate about everything he does. He always has a good story, we have a lot in common; We have similar music and movie tastes, we have similar ideas, and I feel like I can talk to him about anything and he won't judge me for it," she continued, looking down.

"Last night," she said, looking up into Andi's eyes, "when I was at the dorm, I was in my bed and I couldn't sleep. All I could think of was where Kendall was, what he was doing, thinking, and why he wasn't lying down next to me." She pulled her knees closer to her body hoping to stop the butterflies flapping around her stomach to fly out of her mouth.

"I just, you know, I like him a lot. I guess I could be in love with him, but isn't it too early for that?" she asked her friend, hoping she'd help her figure out what she was feeling.

Andi looked at her and shrugged, scanning the floor for her furry friend.

"That shit works in mysterious ways," she said with a sweet smile. Both girls sat in silence as both their eyes made their way over to sweet little Salem, still going strong in his battle against the plush ball, when all of a sudden they heard a knock at the front door.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay! With school resuming and all, my time has been a bit consumed :( I want to say thank you for breaking 60 reviews! Definitely had a smile on my face! :)  
*christinainwonderland: I messaged you regarding the review you gave me, I don't know if you got it, but I mentioned that I wasn't at all displeased by your review! Very glad to read it, actually. Thank you for your advice! :))

*BTW I began reading waterwicca's story Past The Sorrow and if you haven't read it, GET TO IT! It is amazing so far! Can't wait to learn what happens next! Also, be sure to check out surfergal23's story Hooked! Can't wait to learn what happens next there, either!

And of course, review! Tell me what you think! xo


	19. Babe

Both girls turned to their left and looked up at the brown, wooden door with surprise. Mere seconds later, Doc put her palm to her face. She had completely forgotten she had told Kendall to come over once she got home from work. She looked up and at Andi, who was still staring at the door with no intention of answering it.

"Fuck, that might be Kendall! I completely forgot I had told him to come over!" Doc told Andi, who turned away from the door and began pulling her short blonde hair into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Thanks for the warning, asshole!" she said, irked as she tightened the hair tie around her bun, securing it in place. The house was a mess. Papers and books were everywhere, and the hamper was overflowing with clean clothes Andi was too lazy to fold and put away. Not like she would have cleaned up knowing he was coming, because Andi is the last person to care who sees her house in its state of distress, but a heads up would have been appreciated.

They heard another knock and Doc excitedly got up and walked past the kitchen and to the front door yet again. She pushed the loose hairs cradling her face behind her ears and straightened her shirt up. She brushed any cat hair Salem might have dropped on her clothing before taking a deep breath, swallowing hard and placing her hand on the cold, shiny, brass knob and turning it. She swung it open with a smile only to be disappointed.

"Madison, Andi?" he asked. Doc sighed sadly, and nodded at the boy. He was young, maybe 17 but not older than 20. He was wearing his shipping uniform, brown button down and brown shorts and those stubby brown boots deliverymen always wear. He looked tired, his eyes were blood shot and his hair was messy. He took the palette for Doc to sign, and handed it to her.

"I need you to sign here, please," he said miserably. She signed it quickly and returned the stylus back to him. He handed her the package and began walking away before turning around and asking for her name.

"Do- I mean, Baelynn," she said softly. He nodded, wished her a good day and disappeared into the hallway. She looked down at the package in her hands and turned around into the apartment as she closed the door with her foot.

"You have a package," she announced somberly. Andi jolted up from the couch abandoning Salem and ran up to her friend. Snatching the package from her hands, she ripped it as eagerly as a five-year-old child on Christmas morning. As Andi tore the brown paper off the object within it, Doc strolled over to the counter and placed her hand in her bag. She searched until she felt her cell phone fall into her hand. She pulled it out and looked at the screen, noticing she had a text message. She walked over to the couch and took a seat on the left, carefully checking if Salem was on the couch to avoid sitting on him. As she planted herself down, she opened her inbox and smirked.

* * *

Kendall left Carlos' house a few hours after their lunch with Annabelle. They talked, reminisced and watched television, played video games and even tried getting Logan to come out and join them in their fun. Unfortunately, Logan couldn't go as he had promised Camille he'd help her practice lines for her next film. Annabelle woke up from her nap before Kendall left and joined them for a little while before he went on his way. He hugged Carlos and thanked him for listening.

"Anytime, bro! That's what best friends are for!" Carlitos replied excitedly. He loved helping his friends. He loved being asked for help by them even more, which made him happy because they usually went to Logan for logical answers and to James if they had girl problems. They never really went to Carlos for advice, so the fact that Kendall came to him made Carlos happy. Kendall hugged the beautiful Annabelle and kissed her cheek before thanking her for her advice and the wonderful and delicious meal she prepared for him.

"Oye, mi amor, no es ningun problema, ok*? Make sure you tell her how you feel, mi cielo! You'll feel a lot better, I promise," she advised him, flashing a smile at him. He nodded and showed himself out. As he got into his car, he decided he'd plan something special for Doc tonight. Friday was two days away, he could think of something else to do then and if he couldn't, he was sure Katie could. He took his phone out of his pocket and opened a new text.

"Is 8PM ok? :)" he typed. He scrolled through the names, clicked on Doc and sent it. "Doc," he said, with a scrunched nose. He clicked, 'edit contact.' He pressed backspace thrice and replaced 'Doc' with 'Baelynn.' Smiling, he put his phone in the center compartment, turned the key already hanging in the ignition and began his drive home. He rolled the windows down, letting the surprisingly cool California breeze in, feeling it ruffle his freshly cut golden locks of hair. It brushed against his skin and made itself comfortable within his car. He pressed the power button to turn the radio on and began going through the stations. As he approached a red light, he decided to plug in his iPod into the auxiliary and listen to that instead. He quickly reached over and opened his glove compartment and took his iPod out, connected the aux cord to it and hit the aux button. He pressed shuffle, and smiled immensely at the song that came on.

_Check yes, Juliet, are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk,  
__I won't go until you come outside_

He spun the volume dial all the way up and sang along as loud as his lungs would let him.

_Check yes, Juliet, kill the limbo,  
__I'll keep tossing rocks at your window,  
__There's no turning back for us toniiight_

He sang loud, drumming roughly against the steering wheel, remembering just how much he loved that song and how long it had been since he last heard it. He arrived home, turned off his iPod, radio and car and picked his phone up. It had a new text.

"8PM is perfect. See you then :)" it read. He smiled and replied to the message whole-heartedly. He stepped out of his vehicle and walked toward his door. His heart was excited, and there was no way he could hide his seemingly permanent smile even if he wanted to.

* * *

"Me either. See you then, babe," Doc said, reading Kendall's reply aloud quietly to herself. She melted into the couch as she held her phone against her chest.

"Babe," she repeated to herself. She felt an indescribable feeling of warmth come over her entire body, as if a giant fire had just been lit directly in front of her, and she just happened to soak up all it's brightness. She heard Andi in the background but was too engulfed by the thought of Kendall calling her 'babe.' She had never been called a pet name by a boy, not even by her ex-boyfriends. They always called her Doc. Never Baelynn, never '_babe_.' She liked how it sounded.

Andi finally managed to get the wrapping off and was disappointed when she learned she went through all that trouble to unwrap a pink calendar planner her mom found and bought and shipped to her. Complaining, she threw it on the counter and walked over to the couch. As she turned to sit, she noticed her friend sitting happily oblivious to the world around her.

"Kendall," Andi knew almost instantly. She looked over at Doc who was completely still with a smile on her face, the same smile that hadn't gone away since Mr. Knight first walked into her coffee shop. Andi raised a brow, as she waved her hand in front of Doc's face. No reaction. She snapped her fingers to no avail. Frustrated, she crossed her arms as she turned on the couch directly facing Doc.

"Hello? What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked obviously irritated by Doc's random state of manic catatonia. Doc snapped out of her daydream that consisted of her holding hands with Kendall in a park under starlight and shook her head at her friend's words. She looked over at Andi, softened brown eyes and large white smile widening as she laid her brown eyes onto her friend's blue ones.

"He called me, 'babe,'" Doc said softly through smiling teeth. Andi began to giggle at how giddy her friend became.

"Dude, _I _call you babe! That doesn't mean anything!" Andi reminded her quite harshly. Doc rolled her eyes, but then looked back at her. Andi had called her 'babe' before. Come to think of it, both Andi and herself call people 'babe' all the time. Her smile faded and her eyes found themselves looking at the floor. Maybe she was just thinking too much of it she thought to herself, eyes roaming about the room as her imagination began coming up with a million and one excuses as to why he called her babe and how there was no reason why she should think anything of it. Although, it felt nice being called it by Kendall, in a way insinuating some sort of relationship, where she could be his and he hers. What she didn't know, was that Kendall meant it exactly as she initially thought he did.

She shook her head and decided she'd head to her dorm to get ready for her outing. She got up, pet Salem goodbye and gave her best friend a big hug before grabbing her bag and pulling her hair out of her face yet again.

"I'll be back in a little while. He'll probably come scoop me up here, is that ok?" Doc asked Andi intently.

"Of course, _babe_. I'll see you later!" Andi teased, smiling wide and winking at her best friend. Rolling her eyes and flicking Andi off, lovingly of course, Doc headed out the door and closed it shut, leaving Andi and Salem all to themselves. Andi walked over to her kitten, picked him up gently and nuzzled her nose into his.

* * *

**NOTE: **The song I used, which is NOT mine, is "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings. Also, I only own the characters that are NOT from the show. :)  
"Oye, mi amor, no es ningun problema, ok?" for you non-Spanish speakers translate to, "Listen, my love, it's not a problem, ok?"  
Tell me what you think! x


	20. James and Nikki

Kendall walked around his room, soft carpet underneath his bare feet, as he held his phone to his ear eagerly, counting each ring as the sounds hit his ear drums one by one, until finally, the ringing ceased and a very familiar voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello?" James Diamond answered.

"Hey James, it's me. I need to ask you for a favor," Kendall said straight forward, nearly falling over himself as he made his way from the window over to his bed and sat upon it.

James paused the film he was watching with his sweet heart, Nikki, who was lying across his chest as they sat in their living room and on their couch spending time valuable time together. As he paused it, Nikki's clear gray eyes made their way to James's bright, hazel ones as he mouthed, "It's Kendall," to her. She smiled and nodded, nuzzling her head back onto his chest, her long ebony hair draping down her back.

"Hey, Kendall. Yeah, of course, what's up?" James asked his buddy. He was caught a little off guard, as he hadn't spoken to Kendall in what felt like a long period of time, but he could never turn down one of his best friends. Besides Nikki, they were all he had and loved, so he would do anything they asked of him.

Kendall put his hand on his nape, still on his bed, turning his head and looking out his window once again, as he tried to gather his idea into one.

"Do you still drive that pick up?" he mumbled, a bit nervously.

James smiled at the thought of his truck, and how much he loved it, and knew exactly what Kendall wanted.

"Yes, you can borrow it," James chuckled, resting his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he pushed his bangs out of his face with his hands. Kendall felt slightly embarrassed but was thankful his friend knew him well enough.

"Thanks, dude. I'll be there in a bit," he said. Hanging up the phone, James picked up the remote control beside him and pressed play. Without looking up, Nikki asked her darling what Kendall was borrowing.

"My car," he answered her with a deep breath, before planting a kiss on her hair and tightening his grip around her waist, as their minds quickly floated back into the film they were watching.

Kendall quickly found himself standing in front of James Diamond's house. About the same size of his own house, James' house was completely white, with two large black doors. The driveway was concrete, not asphalt, giving the house a modern-esque feel. The window shutters were open, revealing black curtains framing the inside of them. He walked up to the door and knocked twice before hearing someone unlock it and seeing one of the doors swing wide open.

He found himself staring into Nikki's captivating gray eyes. She looked exactly as he remembered, as beautiful and intriguing as a porcelain doll. Her eyes were just as entrancing as the last time he saw them. Large, round, and a distinct shade of gray he had never seen anyone else have. Her skin was very pale, yet it seemed like it'd be quite silky to the touch. Her hair was as black as night, bringing out her beautiful eyes even more. Her eyebrows were quite thick and arched, framing her face wonderfully, and her tiny, supple lips were a very bright shade of pink. She was a few inches shorter than James, and she was quite lean, but she looked very healthy. As his eyes met hers, her tiny pink lips curled up into a smile.

"Kendall," she said sweetly, her voice as delicate as can be. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Nikki," he said. "It's been some time. You still look beautiful as ever," he smiled politely. She looked down and giggled and thanked him for the compliment. She took his hand and led him inside the house. As Kendall stepped inside, he looked around at the interior decorating. The black curtains observed from the outside were accompanied by black leather furniture. The art on the walls was of black birds, ravens and crows, housed within large black floral frames. The walls were white, and looked even whiter against the black pieces of furniture. The floor was composed of thick, white, glass tiles; Kendall heard his shoes click against them as he walked inside the house. Just as he was about to compliment the interior decorating, James entered the room.

In a black v-neck shirt and cut off jean shorts, it'd been a while, but he hadn't changed at all. Not appearance wise, anyway. Tall, lean, muscular with that radiant California tan he always managed to maintain. His hair was still shaggy, just hovering over his shining, hazel eyes, and his bright smile was something Kendall had missed quite a bit, to be honest.

"Kendall! How are you, dude?" James asked excitedly, walking up to his friend and giving him a hug. After their quick embrace, Kendall looked up at him, since James was taller than him, and smiled. He missed his friend. He barely ever spoke to him. Carlos and Logan barely spoke to James, either, but they understood why he became so distant after Nikki came back around.

James always got the most attention out of all them, and he loved every bit of it. He always got what he wanted and he always got the girl, but for some reason, he was never able to hold onto any of them. His friends and even his parents always thought James would end up a bachelor for his lack of successful relationships, but when James met Nikki just weeks prior to leaving Minnesota for California, he knew she was it. When he left, she was heartbroken but didn't realize he was just as sad as she was. Even though he was able to meet and mingle with any girl he wanted, it never meant anything to James because deep down they were Nikki's lips he craved to taste.

One day while shopping with Camille for Logan's birthday present, he accidently bumped into Nikki as she was on vacation with a few friends in L.A. for a week. As soon as they locked eyes, their feelings immediately rekindled. He asked her out to lunch, she complied, and they have been inseparable since then. She went back home with James and quit her job, sold her house and packed up her belongings and moved out to L.A. They haven't been happier since.

It warmed Kendall's heart to see James so in love with a girl who loved him as much if not more. Nikki completely changed James' life. She treated him like a person, not like 'James Diamond' from Big Time Rush. She wasn't afraid of him and she was strong enough to not let him walk all over her. She managed to love him for who he was, flaws and all, and for making James happy, his three best friends had nothing but sincere love and respect for her.

"I'm good, bro, I'm good. How have you been? We haven't talked a lot lately," Kendall said. James face scrunched up, as he looked down and let out a sigh. He motioned Kendall to follow him and lead him into the living room. Both boys sat on the couch as Nikki offered Kendall something to drink.

"It's ok, Nik, I'm fine, thank you," he responded, smiling. She walked out of the room with a smile on her face as James eyes followed her out to the hall.

"I know I haven't been around. I just, I don't know where the time goes! I'm home with Nik all day and even so, it doesn't feel like we're together enough," James admitted, twiddling his fingers and looking down at his hands with a smile on his face.

"There's something about this girl. I'm just, I'm a complete sucker for her," he chuckled. Kendall put his hand on his friend's shoulder, as James nodded his head.

"Dude, that's awesome, congratulations! I'm really happy for you, we all are," he told him. Indeed, he was happy. They all were, to see James loving and loved by someone was all anyone ever wanted for the teenage heartthrob. As Kendall observed his friend wandering about in his mind, James looked up and asked Kendall how he'd been and Kendall spilled everything concerning Doc out at him. How they met, what she was like, Jo and Jett, and even what Carlos and Annabelle told him.

Taken a back, James sat in his seat with wide eyes and a surprised expression upon his chiseled face. He didn't make any comments, as he observed his best friend speaking and gesturing with his hands. He did notice, though, how excited Kendall's eyes would get whenever he spoke about this, "Baelynn." James only expressed himself with his eyes as Kendall shared his epic tale. Completely into the story, he didn't even realize Nikki walking back into the room, sitting on the armrest behind him and draping her arm over his shoulder, her hand leaning against his chest.

Once Kendall finished, James sat up and noticed Nikki upon him. He took her hand in his and looked up at his buddy.

"That's incredible. I can't believe Jo and Jett. Disgusting, those two," he said, rolling his eyes. Kendall giggled at the comment and sat back into the couch.

"I hope you take Anna's advice and tell her how you feel," Nikki said with kind eyes. She had heard most of the story and noticed, as James did, just how much Kendall really liked Doc just but the way he would talk about her.

"And that's why I'm borrowing James' truck. I have an idea," he replied sneakily, tapping his fingertips together as if he were up to no good. James and Nikki looked up at each other and back at Kendall, eyebrows cocked with confused looks on their faces. Kendall rolled his eyes with exasperation and James began laughing.

"NOW I know why you want my truck!" he said, between laughs. "Nikki and I do that all the time," he shared. Nikki looked down at him and thought for a second before gasping.

"Oh my gosh, she's going to love that! I know I love it," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "It's the best feeling! You must let us know how it goes!" Nikki said, smiling and knowing Kendall's plan was foolproof.

* * *

**NOTE:** I posted two links on my profile concerning the We The Kings song I used in the previous chapter. If you've never heard it, take a listen. Or don't, it's all good. I posted Kendall's cover of the song, too. :)

Tell me what you think! x


	21. Oh, It Is Love

Doc was already at Andi's house waiting patiently when Kendall texted informing her he'd be there soon. Andi was lazily lying on her couch reading a fashion magazine like usual as her kitten was still roaming about playing with different toys she had purchased for him earlier at the pet store. Doc, however, sat on a stool by the counter, chin in hand, tapping her foot against the floor and wondering what Kendall had in store for her. Andi became irked by the constant rapping her best friend's sneaker was making against the floor, so she put the magazine down and sat up. Just as she was going to feed Doc a piece of her mind, she noticed how nervous she was and decided not to say anything. She lay back down against the worn in couch that, to her, was the most comfortable couch in the world and decided to snap her best friend out of her trance.

"So, he didn't tell you what you were doing at all?" Andi said, closing the magazine and grabbing a cushion. She put the cushion under her head as to prop her up so she could look at her best friend when she spoke to her.

"Nope," Doc said, shaking her head. "He just told me he was picking me up at 8. When I asked him where we were going, he just told me to dress comfortable, wear something warm and that it was a surprise he was sure I'd love," Doc shared, placing air quotes around the word love. Before Andi was able to comment, there was a knock at the door and almost instantly Doc jumped up off the stool and skipped over to the front door. She took a deep breath and ignoring the familiar flapping in her belly, she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Knight," she said sweetly. He looked as dreamy as ever. Plain gray t-shirt with a black hoodie, black wash jeans and a pair of Vans, like always. His hair looked shorter and his eyes were brighter than she'd ever seen. There definitely was something different about him today, but before she asked he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he retreated, they locked eyes and smiled like two giddy teens. She motioned him inside and closed the door behind him as he walked over to where Andi was laying.

"What's up, Kendall Knight?" she asked, sitting up and holding her hand out for a high five. He chuckled at her gesture as they slapped hands in midair. Andi treated Kendall as if she'd known him forever. She wasn't shy around him at all and even though she had never had a full conversation with the man, she loved him already for making her friend so happy. Andi loved Doc very much, she was her best friend and nothing made her happier than seeing Doc in love, especially in love with a person as good as Kendall Knight.

"What's up, Andi Madison?" he asked with a friendly smirk just as his eyes noticed a black ball of fur moving about. He smiled like a little boy who had just gotten a new toy car. Without asking or hesitation, he walked over to the kitten that was still at war with a plush ball and scooped him up.

Kendall nuzzled his nose into Salem's face and much like Doc, he playfully waved a finger in front of Salem's face and smiled happily as the kitten outstretched it's tiny paws toward his digit.

"He's adorable. What's his name?" Kendall asked Andi without taking his eyes off the kitten in his arms.

"His name is Salem," Andi said. "I named him after that show about the witch," she added. She looked over at Doc who was beginning to melt onto the floor and laughed. Kendall played with the kitten for a few seconds before looking up at Doc and smiling, causing her to completely liquefy where she stood. Andi noticed Doc's stance and decided to get them moving.

"Well, you two better get a move on. Don't think you can take my kitten with you!" she said jokingly, getting up and walking over to Kendall, taking Salem out of his hands and cradling him in her arms. Kendall gave him a gentle pat on the head and as he walked over to liquid Doc, they both said bye to Andi and walked out of the apartment closing the door tightly.

Once they got downstairs, Doc was confused, since she didn't see Kendall's car anywhere. She slowed down and merely stopped and put her hand behind her head.

"But, um," she started. Kendall turned around and realized why she was hesitant and said, "Oh yeah, I borrowed James' truck. He and his girlfriend say hi, by the way."

He backtracked and walked up to her, as confused as she was, and took her hand so he could lead her to the truck. He smiled slightly at how eagerly she laced her fingers between his, as if she'd been craving his touch. He immediately felt a boost of confidence, and in turn gripped tightly onto her hand as they walked toward James' truck. Needless to say, that feeling of warmth Doc has felt earlier was washing over her once again, and she liked it.

He led her to the large black truck that stood parked and shined against the streetlight's glare. Kendall unlocked the truck and opened the passenger door for Doc, helping her up into the seat. The truck was pretty high as James and Nikki were both taller than most people. Once Doc got inside, he closed her door and walked around to the driver's seat as she put her seatbelt on. Kendall climbed in, closed his door, put on his seatbelt and placed the key in the ignition. He sighed excitedly and looked over at Doc, who was sitting with her hands on her lap.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked her happily. She looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh at how excited he was. She asked where he was taking her, but once again he refused to tell her.

"If you tell you, I might as well just take you back home," he said. She pouted at the response and crossed her arms. He looked over and giggled at how cute she looked. He pouted his lips as he mocked her. She gasped at his nerve, which caused him to break out in laughter. Soon enough, they were on the road and Kendall turned the stereo on. They began listening to an old Jack Johnson CD James had in the CD player. Doc kept her eyes on the road and the world around her but she had no idea where Kendall was taking her. Normally in this situation she would have been fearing for her life, but since she was with Kendall, fear was the last thing on her mind.

Suddenly, Kendall took a right fork and as the streetlights faded away, he braked and turned the truck off. He sighed excitedly and turned to his right to see Doc's face as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. It was completely pitch black where they were. Wherever they were, she hadn't a clue. One couldn't differentiate the where the shadows ended and began. She started tapping her foot a little nervously, and as soon as Kendall noticed he began pleading her not to do so.

"Don't be nervous, babe. I promise you're safe," he told her sincerely, taking her hand and gripping it firmly in his own as he looked straight into her eyes. The nerves melted away at his touch and she swallowed hard, nodding and smiling at him. Glad to see her nerves go, he told her to stay in the car while he set up. He stepped out of the car and locked the doors.

"Babe," she repeated, smiling to herself. She saw him walk around the truck and felt him jump up onto the tub. He began ruffling things around as soon as he left he came back. He tapped on the window and pointed toward the car lock. Once she lifted the lock to open the door, he swung it open and extended his hand to her.

"Would you like to join me, my lady?" he asked her in a poor accent with a cheesy smile. She laughed at him as she took his hand and stepped out of the vehicle as he closed the door behind her. Just as she began walking, he stopped her.

"Wait! Cover your eyes or the surprise will be ruined!" he said excitedly. She put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Dude, it's pitch black out here! Not like I can see much anyway!" she snapped at him, laughing. He looked down sadly and she immediately complied with his request. Laughing at his success, he pushed her along gently until they reached the back of the truck. He rubbed his hands together and placed them over hers, which were resting over her eyes. He peeled her hands off her face, and when she opened her eyes, her jaw dropped and she let out a loud gasp.

Kendall had decorated the tub of the truck in blankets, pillows and had lit three large candles, distributed around. When her eyes found his guitar sitting on a cushion, she felt her knees go weak.

"Don't tell me he's going to play for me," she thought, hoping there wasn't another reason for his guitar sitting there. Kendall walked up behind her, and placed his hands around her waist, his fingers near the hem of her jeans. She felt the skin beneath his hands begin to tingle. He put his chin on her shoulder as he pressed himself against her back innocently.

"Do you like it?" he asked her softly, almost a mere whisper. He loosened grip as she turned around and placed her arms around his shoulders. Looking up at him, she nodded with the biggest smile he'd seen to date, as her fingers crawled into his hair.

He knew she would. On their first date, Kendall asked Doc if she missed West Virginia. She sat back and laughed. "The only thing I miss about West Virginia is the sky," she told him, looking up at the ceiling. "There was this one spot at the edge of town, a few miles from my house and my friends and I would drive down there on cool nights and lay blankets out and just stare at the stars. The sky was so clear in that one spot, you could see every constellation," she shared. "It felt like you were standing in the middle of the cosmos. All the stars were just so bright. If I ever went back to WV, it'd be to sit in there and gaze at our twinkling neighbors."

"I do. You were right, Kendall Knight," she whispered. He nodded victoriously as to hide the butterflies in his own belly, dropped his hands from her waist and led her to the lid of the tub.

"Let me help you get up here," he told her, as he climbed up himself. Once up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the tub. They crawled to the back and sat down, careful not to blow the candles out with any sudden movement, as they were the only light besides the moon and stars they had.

"I brought blankets, in case we get cold," he told her, grabbing one and passing it to her. She smiled coyly.

"I'll only use it if you promise to meet me under it," she told him, a bit of lust settling in her eyes. Kendall smirked at her remark.

"Alright then, I promise," he winked at her, picking up his guitar. She wrapped herself in the blanket and began to excitedly clap softly as he placed the guitar on his lap. He reached into his shoe and took out a guitar pick. Doc tilted her head, as she'd never seen anyone store picks in their sneakers.

"You… keep.. your picks in your…shoes?" she said, a bit clouded with confusion. He nodded and said, "Yep. I always manage to drop picks, so I keep them in my shoe. Learned that on my second tour." She nodded at how clever he was and decided to not disturb his thoughts anymore. All she wanted was to hear him sing.

Kendall looked into her eyes for some reassurance, took a deep breath and aligned his fingers against the fret board. She recognized the song upon the first note, and her jaw dropped as she could not believe this was the one he chose to serenade her with.

_Oh, it is love,  
__From the first  
__Time I set my eyes upon yours  
__Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"_

Doc stared at Kendall in disbelief that he was actually singing to her. Just to her, the moon and the stars. She didn't know how to feel, or how to react, so she just sat there, smile and eyes as wide open as possible, and stared at Kendall strum his instrument and absorbed every note he sang.

_Someday holding hands in the end,  
All our broken plans will have been,  
I will kiss you soft so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"_

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Nothing around them mattered, for in that moment, she had never seen anything as beautiful as he. The way he sang, how beautifully melodious his voice was, how he made playing the guitar look so easy and effortless, although to her it always seemed so mysteriously difficult. The way his shortened bangs moved and how he bopped his head, keeping the beat of the song steady. He was so lovely. She could not believe she had this perfect boy all to herself.

_Oh, your heart may long for love that is more near  
So when I'm gone, these words will be here  
To ease every fear  
And dry up every tear_

Every time he looked up at her, his emerald green eyes scanning her large, chocolate brown ones she felt her innards knot up tighter and tighter. Full of sincerity, love and desire, she loved how his eyes shined in the candlelight. Every time Kendall's eyes looked at Doc he seemed to be staring right through her. Like an open book, reading her one glance at a time, and she wasn't doing anything at all to stop him.

_I kiss you and I know  
__It is love from the first  
__Time I set my lips against yours  
__Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"_

His lips stopped moving and his hand stood still. She sat there, speechless. All she could do was smile like a buffoon. He looked up at her, waiting for some sort of reaction. When he didn't receive one, he looked down and frowned, gripping tightly to his guitar. He looked around nervously before speaking.

"You didn't like it," he said without looking up at her, as he loosed the grip around his guitar and reached for the case. Embarrassed, she shook her head.

"I absolutely loved it. It was beautiful, just like you," she said, putting her hand on his knee. He looked down at her little hand, her thumb rubbing against his knee gently and lovingly. He turned his face from his knee to her, a bit of sadness finding its way into his eyes.

"Did you? Really?" he asked her. She took his guitar out of his hands and reached over to grab the case. As he watched her, the sadness washed away and a smile found its way to his lips as she placed the guitar in its case and pushed it to the side. She unwrapped herself from the blanket she was in and managed to make her way onto Kendall's lap. He allowed her in with open arms, and once she felt comfortable, she swallowed hard as she placed her left hand on his cheek. As she felt his unshaven jaw line, he placed his strong arms around her little waist, pushing her petite body tighter against his. She looked up into his large jade eyes, which were as full of lust as hers and without hesitation, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

The song, which is NOT mine once again is, "Oh It Is Love" by Hellogoodbye. I put a link to it on YouTube on my profile :)

Tell me what you think! x


	22. Logan

Doc and Kendall's eyes were both shut as their lips danced to their own rhythm. He held her a little tighter, as her hands wrapped around his waist, curiously roaming up and down his back. She felt her bottom lip slip between his and a slight, gentle nibble asking for permission. She complied, and slightly ajar, Doc felt Kendall's sweet tongue become quite familiar within her mouth. They both sat, embraced between each other until the kiss came to an end. They parted, and slowly opened their eyes.

"Wow," Kendall said softly. Doc giggled as she kissed Kendall's cheek. He smiled, as did she, and cleared his throat, still in amazement. She climbed off his lap and after taking her sneakers off, she lay down next to where he was sitting. He watched her carefully, stars dancing in his eyes, studying every move she made. She seemed to move so effortlessly; he couldn't help but be so drawn to her.

She looked to her side and picked up the blanket she was wrapped in earlier and unfolded it, throwing it over herself. She sighed as she looked up at the sky before speaking.

"Mr. Knight, you promised me you'd join me underneath this blanket," she said playfully. He chuckled at her failed attempt to sound stern, but he proceeded to do as promised. He untied his shoes and placed them beside his guitar case. He wiggled himself beside her, as she sat up and threw the blanket over both their bodies. She grabbed a pillow and gestured him to lift his head, placing it underneath. Once she lay back down, he swung his arm around her and she made herself comfortable on his chest. They sighed happily, looking up at the stars, both wondering what took them so long to meet.

* * *

Kendall eyes opened quickly as he felt a vibration in his left pocket. He looked down and saw Doc's head on his chest, her body slowly moving up and down as she breathed the fresh oxygen in. He realized they both managed to doze off while stargazing. The vibrating returned and after realizing it was his cell phone, he carefully reached for his pocket, careful not to wake Doc up. He slipped it out of his pocket to see he had several text messages from Dr. Logan Mitchell.

"Hey buddy, please call me back."  
"Hey, Jo is here..."  
"Dude, she's crying..."  
"Camille and I don't know what do! Please call me back!"  
"Hello, do you mind answering your phone?"  
"What do you have a phone for if you're not going to answer it, Kendall?"  
"KENDALL, CALL ME! IT'S LOGAN!"  
"Hi Kendall, this is Logan. Please call me back as soon as you get this. Thank you."

Kendall opened his eyes even wider and instantly became annoyed that he read Jo's name. Why did she always managed to creep into his life just as he had a good day with Doc? He became a bit uneasy at the thought of calling Logan back knowing it had something to do with Jo. The last person Kendall wanted to hear about was Jo Taylor. Shaking his head, he decided he might as well just call Logan on the spot, since he knows Logan tends to worry too much about everyone and everything. He clicked call and placed the phone up to his ear, waiting for an answer.

Dr. Logan Mitchell lay awake in his large, king-sized bed, head upon a goose feather pillow, tired from lack of sleep. He looked over at his love, Camille, and her long brown curls that were covering the pillow where she laid her head. She finally managed to fall asleep after trying to calm Jo Taylor down for the past few hours. She looked so peaceful, although Logan knew how terrible she felt after seeing Jo. She began crying once Jo left their home, hoping to God her and Logan would never go through something like that. After reassuring her it wouldn't occur as long as they loved and trusted each other, he held her tight and walked her to bed where he sang her to sleep while running his fingers through her long, silky hair. Once she entered her REM cycle, Dr. Mitchell turned over to his side of the bed and waited for his best friend to answer his phone calls and text messages.

All of a sudden, Logan heard a loud vibrating on his bedside table and jumped up from his bed and quickly grabbed the phone and answering it, not knowing who was calling and not caring as long as his beloved Camille didn't wake from her slumber.

"Hello?" Logan whispered, sitting up in his bed as his feet searched for his slippers on the floor. He looked back to make sure Camille had not woken up. Kendall couldn't tell if he was upset or just tired. He took the phone away from his ear to look at the time. 4:51AM. "Fuck," he thought.

"Hey Logan, it's me, what happened?" he said lowly, in that sleepy raspy voice.

"Kendall, give me a second," Logan said quietly. He got up from his bed carefully and made sure Camille was still sound asleep. He tiptoed out of the bedroom, closing the door cautiously behind him. He quietly walked down the hall, wooden planks slightly creaking beneath his tiny feet, and into his office, closing the door behind him and turning on the light.

"Alright, hello?" Logan said a little louder.

"What's up," Kendall mumbled as he looked up at the sky. It was still dark, still clear, and the stars were still shining with all their strength.

"Well, Jo arrived unannounced at around 11:20PM tonight. Camille and I were lying in bed watching television like we always do when all of the sudden we hear a knock on the door," Logan explained as he began walking toward his large, dark cherry wood desk.

"I got up to investigate since we weren't expecting anyone and when I look out the peephole, a distressed Jo Taylor is looking up at me!" he continued, shaking his head as he pulled his large, black leather chair out and sat down within it, propping his feet up on his desk as he leaned back into his chair, getting comfortable. He closed some files and pushed them to the side of the desk as he looked up at the adjacent wall, admiring all his framed diplomas and certificates.

Once Big Time Rush died down, Logan decided to apply to medical school. He always wanted to become a physician, ever since he was a little boy. The only obstruction that stood between it and him was Big Time Rush. Once it wrapped, he decided to pursue his original dream. He had the money to pay for it thanks to all the success he had, and the second time around he felt a lot more prepared to take on the job. He passed all the necessary tests and went back to school to get the degrees he needed. Once he was all set, he immediately applied at the general hospital nearby his house. He worked 50-hour weeks but he didn't mind as long as he knew he was saving people's lives. Due to his job, he barely managed to see his band mates, but he still considered them his best friends in the entire world. The only people he might have loved more than his beautiful Camille had to be Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia alongside his parents who were still living in Minnesota.

"Alright," Kendall said a bit confused. "So, how do I tie up into this?" he asked smugly, already knowing the answer. Logan gawked at his question, almost offended.

"She was crying over you, professor!" he said, becoming annoyed at Kendall's ignorance. He rolled his eyes at Kendall's apparent dumb question. Kendall rolled his own eyes and smirked at the thought of Jo crying over him.

"Look Logan, I'm sorry she came in and ruined your evening, but to be honest, I don't care if she was crying over me," he said nonchalantly. Logan's jaw dropped. How could Kendall be so careless? Especially toward someone he used to care about? Someone he was madly in love with for most of his life?

"But Kendall," he started, in that tone Kendall didn't like. The fatherly tone that Logan always managed to use over his friends was the one thing that could easily infuriate Kendall on the spot. He didn't like being reasoned with when he felt strongly about a certain subject. He was stubborn, hard headed and what he said went. That's what made him such a great leader in the first place, he wasn't easily influenced. Kendall was fair, he gave people chances but once he had enough, that was it. There was no talking reason with him once his mind was set, but Logan always managed to attempt it anyway.

"No, Logan," Kendall interrupted, trying to keep his voice low. "I'm tired of her crap, dude. I'm not even with her anymore, last time I checked she fucked me over. I don't know why all of a sudden she wants me back. Sorry, but I've moved on," he said with a sense of pride. Logan nodded his head in agreement, but after absorbing what Kendall said, he shook it quickly as his large brown eyes widened.

"But," he started, just to get shut down once again. "But nothing. Is that why you were calling me? To tell me Taylor was crying over me at your house?" Kendall asked, becoming a little bit more irritated by the second.

"Yes. Neither Camille nor I could understand what she was saying since she was crying so much. I was calling to see if maybe you two got into an argument or something. All I understood was Kendall, love, and coffee," Logan told his friend.

"Good God," Kendall said, almost laughing. He looked up at the sky, hoping that Jo would just leave his life once and for all.

"Logan, I'm in love with a girl who works at a coffee shop. That's probably what she was trying to tell you," he told his friend, chuckling. Logan's jaw dropped. Kendall was in love? How did this happen? When? Why wasn't he informed? Did he not trust him anymore? A million and five things were running through Dr. Mitchell's mind and that moment, and he didn't know how to respond to his friend's very unexpected declaration of love.

Sitting at his desk, he began looking around nervously at the thought of being uninformed. His eyes bounced around from framed diploma to the files on his desk. He cleared his throat and said, "Wait, what do you mean _in love_? You're in love? And you… you didn't… tell…me?"

Kendall laughed. He _knew_ Logan was freaking out over him not telling him yet. He looked down at Doc who was still fast asleep, or so he thought, and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Logan. I'm sorry I haven't told you, I just haven't gotten around to calling you since I know you're always working. Don't take it the wrong way, besides, it just kind of happened," he said. Logan felt a sense of relief. He always was working, and he knew Kendall would never keep anything this big from him. He felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate and he nodded at Kendall's statement.

"Yeah, I'm sorry dude, the hospital is just always so busy," he said, running his fingers through his short, brown hair, becoming a little more relaxed by the second. He felt bad for practically abandoning his friends, but he loved his job so much. He was finally doing what he always dreamed of and he couldn't put it on hold now that he finally had it in his little hands. Thankfully his friends understood how passionate Logan was, which always made things like this a lot easier.

"It's a crazy story, but I've really fallen for this girl. She's all I think about night and day, and I'm actually with her right now, so if you want I'll pass by later and we'll hang, is that cool?" Kendall asked hoping Logan would end the conversation so he could go back to sleep. It didn't even bother him he had fallen asleep in the back of James' truck with his beautiful Doc lying on his chest.

"Yes," Logan said, looking at his calendar where he had his work schedule written down. "I'm off today and tomorrow actually. Just call me before heading over, yeah?" he advised. Kendall nodded and agreed, resulting in Logan writing his name down on his calendar. They hung up and Kendall put his phone on silent and slipped it back into his pocket. He looked down at Doc one last time, seeing she was still asleep and then laid his head back down and fell asleep once again.

What he didn't notice was Doc's eyes being wide open as she eavesdropped into Logan and Kendall's conversation.

"He's in love with me?" she thought. She couldn't fathom the idea, although it felt great hearing him say it. Even if he didn't say it to her directly, she now knew he did in fact feel the same way as she did. She couldn't believe she had managed to capture Kendall's heart. She felt on top of the world, and she was loving every minute of it.

"I wonder when he's going to tell me," she thought as she laid still upon Kendall's chest, eventually falling back into sleep, her still pink lips curled into a tiny smile.

* * *

Logan hung up his phone and took about five minutes trying to figure out how to put his phone on silent. Once he achieved his goal, he got up from his desk and pushed the chair in. He walked toward the door, straightening a frame up as it looked a bit slanted, and shut off the light. He carefully tiptoed back into his bedroom, annoyed at how loud the creaking wooden planks seemed to sound second time around. He opened the door meticulously and walked over to the bed.

"Who was that?" Camille asked in a raspy voice. Logan, completely startled, fell off the bed as he tried climbing in. Camille rolled over and turned on her bedside lamp.

"Sweetie? What are you doing on the floor?" she asked, one eye open, brown curly hair sprawled all over her face. Logan got up from the floor, heart still racing from the fright she gave him and crawled under the covers, heart beating against his chest.

"Nothing, you startled me," he admitted. She turned the light off and restated her question.

"Who was that?" she asked once again.

"Kendall," Logan said. "Apparently, he's in love."

* * *

Tell me what you think! x


	23. Thank You

A very smitten Kendall Knight pulled up to the Diamond household after dropping Doc off at Andi's. He noticed his car was missing and was surprised James Diamond managed to leave his house. He walked up to the door and after ringing the bell, the large black door swung open and he was staring straight into Nikki's large, owl like eyes.

"So, how did it go?" she asked him curiously without greeting. Smiling like a child given a candy bar, he merely nodded and looked up at her porcelain face.

"Perfect," he said through his pearly white smiling teeth. Nikki began clapping happily as she invited him into the house.

"Where's James?" Kendall asked, surprised he was actually out of his safe haven. He figured James must have driven his car since he had James' truck.

"At the gym. I finally got him out of the house," she giggled, playfully rolling her eyes and pushing her long, black locks into a bun, securing it with the pink tie around her tiny wrist.

"He hadn't been there in a while but he's been gone two hours, he should be home any minute now," she said excitedly, laying her clear, gray eyes onto Kendall's large green ones. There was something about her stare Kendall couldn't help but love. He was intrigued by her eye color, as he'd never seen a shade of gray like hers on anyone else he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

As they walked into the living room to have a seat on the couch, they heard the front door slam open. Seconds later, a freshly showered James Diamond walked in through the doorway wearing a pair of sweats and a white tank top, duffle bag draped around his shoulder. He threw the bag onto the floor upon seeing Kendall and jumped over to the couch where Kendall and Nikki were sitting. He made himself comfortable between his girl and his friend, planting a big kiss on her cheek and after taking her little hand into his, he looked over at Kendall, who was laughing at his friend's wild theatrics.

"Well?" James asked with the same curiosity Nikki had shown earlier. "Did she love it?"

Kendall's hand found itself resting upon his nape, his cheeks blushing and a silly goofy smile on his face. His eyes were bright and a sense of happiness had found itself settling within his green irises. James couldn't express how happy he was seeing Kendall in love once again. His own hazel eyes sparkled at the thought of his best friend being his goofy, normal self again. How they all missed this Kendall.

Kendall gossiped about his evening with his new love. The expression on her face, the song he chose, his serenade, their first kiss and how they managed to fall asleep under the stars breathing in the fresh oxygen. Nikki's eyes softened with sweetness and James smile widened with each detail Kendall shared, his grip on Nikki's hand tightening slowly.

"I told you she'd love it," Nikki said, running her free hand's fingers through James' shiny, wet, chestnut brown hair.

"She definitely did," Kendall said proudly, placing his hands on his hips. "Thanks to you," he said, nudging James' shoulder. Confused, James cocked a brow at his pal.

"Thanks to me?" he asked, voice cracking. He looked over at his girlfriend's face who seemed to be just as confused as he was. She shrugged and they both redirected their attention to Kendall, confusion clouding their eyes. Kendall chuckled, his bright emerald eyes reflecting the ceiling light overhead.

"Yes, thanks to you! I don't think I would have gotten the same effect in my car instead of your truck, so thank you!"

* * *

After Kendall drove away, Doc swayed about in the parking lot next to her car. She knew Andi would still be asleep and instead of waking her up, Doc decided it'd be best if she went to her dorm and had Andi call her once she woke up. She knew how her best friend was. Andi absolutely detested being woken up if she didn't have to wake up early. Or wake up at all. Doc knew that unless she had a death wish, she should just wait for Andi to wake up on her own. Doc unlocked her car door, climbed in and after settling in, she took out her phone and texted Andi.

"Hey, I just got dropped off but since you're asleep, just call me when you wake up! I have a lot to tell you! :*" she typed. Excited to share her experience, Doc began her drive home, secretly hoping her friend was already awake so she could just indulge in sharing her tale now even though she knew there was no way Andi would be awake at 7AM.

Once she arrived at her dormitory, the hall seemed brighter and more inviting. She was all smiles, greeting her schoolmates, whom she wasn't friends with, who were out in the halls rushing to class.

"Good morning!" she'd say with a bright smile. They'd wave at her out of respect, but as she walked away they'd all look at each other confused.

Luckily she didn't have class today, since she had class yesterday before work. She took her keys out of her bag and opened her room door. She closed and locked the door before threw herself on her bed. Her usually firm and uncomfortable bed felt like a cloud as she lay upon it. She got up and drew the curtain, letting the bright sunlight in through the one window in her room. She laid on her bed, hugging one of her two pillows looking up at the ceiling reminiscing last night events, particularly her very first kiss with Mr. Knight.

It was about 12:45PM when a loud buzzing woke Doc up from her dreams. She had fallen asleep on her bed as she thought over her truck date with Kendall.

"Hello? Andi?" she said, almost short of breath from the shock she underwent thanks to the unexpected buzzing.

"What?" Andi replied, with a very nasty attitude. A mixture of annoyance and irritation, Doc was surprised at her tone, leading her smile to become a shy frown.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Doc asked worried. Maybe Andi had gotten her period, maybe she was in a bad mood or perhaps something happened to her or someone she knew. She heard Andi laugh condescendingly, and Doc's frown immediately faded and she became quite upset.

"Nothing is wrong, what do you want?" Andi sneered. Disgusted by her tone, Doc became quite offended and bit annoyed herself.

"Do you want me to call you back?" she asked, hoping her best friend was just in a funk.

"Do whatever the fuck you want!" Andi yelled at her, hanging up the telephone. Doc sat on her bed, phone in hand up to her ear in surprise.

"Did she just hang up on me?" she said out loud. She pulled the phone away from her ear and read the screen. "Andi Mamamadison; Call ended 0:34." As she held the phone in her hands, she felt her heart drop, a large lump take refuge in her throat and before she knew it, streams of tears were flowing from her eyes and cascading down her cheeks.

* * *

So, what did you think? Let me know! Maybe we'll break 100 reviews today...? :)


	24. Camille

Dr. Logan Mitchell and his beloved Camille lived in a neighborhood pulled out of a movie. All the houses looked the same on either block. All their neighbors seemed like they were perfect families. Husbands at work while wives stayed home and watched over the children. Children went to school, came home and played outside until 6PM, which was dinnertime. Typical. Of course Logan would live in a part of town like this. What Kendall, or any of his friends, didn't understand was how he managed to pull Camille into this life. Camille was a very fun spirit. She was wild, crazy, passionate yet full of charm and charisma. When the boys first met Camille, it took them a few months to realize how she really was since every time they bumped into her, she was always in a different character. Camille's dream was to act. She didn't love anything more than acting, Logan being the one exception. Seeing someone as wild and free as Camille living in a place like this never made much sense.

He pulled up to Mitchell household, the large, tan house with the arched parkway. He noticed Dr. Logan's car wasn't there, but Camille's Passat was. He peeked into the window beside the door and saw movement, so he figured she was home. He got up out of his car, locked it, and taking his sunglasses off, he walked up to the large, maple wooden door and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open and there stood Camille in the flesh. Several inches shorter than Kendall, she was a very thin girl with pale skin, long curly brown hair and large, sparkling, honey brown eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, barefoot, and barefaced without any makeup. She had freckle just above her lip, giving her a sense of mystery none of the boys but Logan seemed to understand. She smiled widely at seeing Kendall's face. His lit up just as hers did.

"KENDALL!" she yelled excitedly. She jumped onto him, almost choking him, as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Caught off guard, his wrapped his arms around her delicate frame, careful not to hurt her as she was hurting him, and gasped for air as she let him go.

"Hey, Camille! Been a while, huh?" he told her, rubbing his neck where she had practically strangled him. It'd been a while since he'd seen anyone, really. Or at least it felt that way.

"Yes it has! C'mon in! Logan's at the store buying some root beer, he should be back soon," she said with a big smile, waving her hand inside. He stepped inside, Camille closing the door behind him and felt right at home. She lead him into the kitchen where she was reading magazines. The kitchen was large and very bright. The walls were a bright white, and the counters were all white granite. All the appliances were stainless steel, surgical grade Kendall assumed, with an island in the middle. Above the island hung a chandelier of pots and pans that Kendall couldn't understand why there were so many, and they were all shining due to the open wall of windows that sat adjacent to them. Not a stool was out of place, all neatly tucked in underneath the counter and not a soiled dish in their steel sink. Everything was spotless, just how Logan liked it.

Observing his new surroundings and how bright the kitchen was, Kendall leaned over and pulled a stool out and made himself comfortable. As she walked into the kitchen, Camille offered Kendall something to drink.

"I'm good, thanks, Cam," he said. Her smile faded as quickly as it arrived and she pouted her pale pink lips. Kendall felt a bit uneasy by looking at the expression on her face.

"Oh no," Kendall thought. He knew Camille suffered from major mood swings and could easily snap in and out of her them. There was nothing he was more afraid of than witnessing her mood swings without Logan or anyone else around. As she walked over to the stool beside him to sit down, he hoped to God she wasn't undergoing a swing.

As she sat, she seemed to become quite nervous. She began tapping her little foot against the stool leg she sat upon. She looked up at Kendall, biting her lip and before Kendall could speak, she took a deep breath and blurted out her thoughts like word vomit.

"Why was she crying? Jo? Why was she crying over you, Kendall?" she asked, almost on the verge of tears. He couldn't believe she was bringing this up but he felt that as Jo's friend she'd be concerned so he wasn't very surprised. He looked up and to his side, smirking, almost chuckling before looking back at her. He looked into her face, her worried and tired face, and into her nervous eyes.

"I wish I knew," he said, looking down at his hands, which were sitting upon the counter in front of him.

"You don't, you don't _know_? What do you mean you don't _know_?" Camille asked, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice, as she waved her hands around while she asked. She had an odd habit of speaking with her hands. James and Carlos would make fun of her hand movements when they first moved to L.A. and met her, while Kendall laughed and Logan begged them to stop mocking her, all while he denied having any feelings toward her.

Kendall looked over at her and shrugged. "I don't know, Camille. I was at my house with my girlfriend when she came over and began begging me to get back with her," he said, slightly smiling at the thought of Doc.

"She made a scene, yelled at me and at Baelynn and then stormed out of my house. I don't know why she was crying, over me, or why she came here trying to get you and Logan involved," he told her, shrugging and hoping she'd lay off the subject as he rolled his eyes and looked around the kitchen before facing Camille. She looked at him with a shocked expression and he immediately felt frightened. He couldn't tell if she was angry or disgusted with what he had just said, but he'd soon enough find out.

"You listen to me, Kendall Knight," she began, hand on her hips, "I don't know who you think you are coming into my house and treating me like some_ random_ girl, but I will have you know I would appreciate some respect, alright?" Camille said loudly, almost yelling and waving her finger in his face. Kendall's eyes peeled open as he sat completely still on the stool he was sitting in. How did he disrespect her? All he did was shrug and now she's yelling at him? Was she practicing for a role or was she really upset? Kendall couldn't tell the difference, so he did what he always did when he felt nervous: he laughed.

Camille's face became clouded with anger. Her cheeks flushed red and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by Kendall's laughter. Tears immediately weld up in her brown eyes and with one glance, Kendall regretted his nervous chuckle.

"Fuck," he thought, shaking his head.

"Camille, I'm sorry, I wasn't-" he started. She threw her hand in the air as to silence him and began sobbing uncontrollably. Not whimpering or quietly crying, but sobbing. She threw her arms against the counter and lowered her head onto them as her cries became louder and more obnoxious. She began crying and wiping her tears off her face as she lifted her head up and down several times, to increase dramatic effect, all while Kendall sat there worried about Logan walking in and wondering what he did to Camille. He put a hand on her back, trying in some way to comfort her in hopes that she'd calm down.

"Shh, Camille, why are you crying? Don't cry, please, stop crying, Camille," he pleaded to no avail. She only cried louder. He shook his head in despair, wishing he hadn't laughed at her innocent question.

"Camille, please stop," he kept insisting. Her sobs began dying down and she lifted her head into her hands, wiping her tears away.

"You-you two were ssso happy, Kkendall! What if Logan-?" she tried speaking but her crying got in the way. Now Kendall knew why she was so upset, but he couldn't understand why she'd think what happened to him would happen to her.

"Camille, look at me, Camille," he said, lifting her head. He wiped her tears away with the back of his fingers and stared into her eyes, waiting for her to calm down a bit. She began coughing and sniffling, almost choking, as her tears momentarily stopped rolling down her cheeks.

"Camille, listen to me. Logan loves you. He would never ever hurt you like Jo hurt me, don't you ever let those stupid thoughts cross your mind again, alright?" he told her sternly, hoping to reassure her. Why she was worried about Logan and her relationship facing the same demise as his and Jo's was beyond both his and Logan's understanding. She rubbed her hands against her face, wiping away the last bit of tears which rolled out of her eyes, and she nodded at Kendall's seemingly soothing words. Nodding, she cleared her throat and pushed her long, curly, brown curls out of her face.

Kendall felt his heart breaking seeing Camille worry about her relationship. What he couldn't wrap his mind around was why she was so worried.

"Camille, why do you think Logan would hurt you?" he asked her, speaking a bit softly trying not to startle her. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes and face.

"You two were so happy, just like Logan and I am now. If it happened to you, why not to us?" He felt terrible. He never thought his break up would take a toll on Camille, nonetheless worry her and he couldn't think of what to say to make her feel better.

"Because," he began, hoping to cheer her up. He had never really had a conversation like this with Camille. They had known each other for years and years, but they weren't really very close, so this was all very new for Kendall Knight. Still, he couldn't stand seeing anyone cry and managed to try anything to calm her down.

"Camille, Logan loves you. He adores you, and he respects you; you're his entire world. There is nothing or no one that man loves more then you. Jo didn't love me enough to respect me, but Logan would never hurt you like she hurt me, and that's why it won't happen to you. I promise you it won't. Logan is my best friend, one of, and I know the only way your relationship will end is if you end it, so please, stop worrying about unnecessary things, ok?" he told her, lightly rubbing her back hoping she'd calm down. Nodding, a smile flashed across her face as she finished wiping the excess tears away and it seemed as if she had never cried in the first place. She looked up at Kendall and wrapped her arms around him, gentler than earlier.

"Thank you, Kendall," she said, laying her head on his chest. He hugged her back and just as he did, he heard keys jingling and the front door open.

"Camille, I'm back!"

* * *

Hello. Just wanted to say you all should really check out surfergal23's Hooked and waterwicca's Past The Sorrow. Amazing, those two.  
I hope you liked Camille, tell me what you think. I'm two reviews from 100 and I can't believe you're all enjoying it so far, thank you so much. You are all so lovely :) x


	25. Kenny and Logie

Kendall quickly let go of Camille and as he did, she couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous he got once Logan arrived at the house.

"In the kitchen, honey!" she yelled across the room. Kendall and Camille's attention were both directed toward the entrance to the kitchen, where a few footsteps later, Dr. Logan Mitchell was walking in with several grocery bags in both his hands. He looked a bit thinner than Kendall remembered; perhaps due to the diet he had begun once he began working in the hospital. After studying for his examinations and taking college courses about diet and health, Logan began a strict diet. He read every label before consuming to be 100% everything he ate wouldn't do him or Camille any harm. Usual Logan, he was wearing a long-sleeved light gray shirt, a dark gray tie with black slacks and a black coat. His skin looked paler against the dark colors he wore, his hair was neatly trimmed like always and his large, brown eyes were bright and happy. His shoes clicked against the wooden planks as he entered the room. Camille rolled her eyes, dropped her jaw as she saw all the bags he had and got up to help him.

"Logan! You said root beer!" she exclaimed, walking toward him and looking at all the groceries he brought home, her surprised eyes scanning the bags of fresh and just purchased food. She took a few bags from his hands, making it a bit easier for him to slip his coat off, and flashed her a shy smile.

"I know, sweetheart, but walking around the store trying to find the root beer I came across all these other wonderful things and well, I got carried away once I began reading the labels," he shared, almost embarrassed. He looked up at her and noticed Kendall sitting on the stool a few feet behind her, silly childish smile on his long goofy face. His face lit up just as Camille's had when she opened the door once Kendall Knight arrived.

"Kendall!" he said over excitedly. He rushed over to his friend, and placing the bags on the counter, he grabbed onto his pal and hugged him tightly. Kendall returned the friendly embrace and as they let go, Logan held onto his friend's shoulder.

"How have you been, dude?" he said, looking into his friend's face happily. Logan missed Kendall, seeing him really made him happy. Working so much at the hospital, Logan barely ever got to see Camille much less see his friends, so when they managed to come over, he was all smiles. He let go and began walking around the counter to begin helping Camille put the new groceries away without taking his eyes off his friend.

"Well, you know, same old same old," Kendall said stretching his limbs and turning around in his stool to face them. Camille was taking items out of the brown paper bags, when she abruptly stopped and looked up, and with an interested expression as she looked over at Kendall with a slightly curious smirk on her face.

"Wait a second," she said, placing the carton of low-fat vanilla ice cream down on the granite counter.

"You said Jo," she said but Logan interrupted. "Sweetheart, please don't bring Jo up, we don't want to hear about her," he said, winking at his pal as he smirked, opening the refrigerator, bag of spinach in hand. Camille looked over at Logan, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You said Jo yelled at you and your girlfriend, didn't you?" she asked, smile on her face growing wider and wider. Kendall felt his pupils constrict but as quickly as they did, they dilated at the thought of his word usage.

"Girlfriend," he reiterated. "Yes, my girlfriend," he said, almost certain that Doc was his girlfriend. Logan and Camille looked at each other and back at Kendall with identical smiles and facial expressions.

"TELL US!" they both shouted at the tall blonde sitting lazily on his stool, slouched over the white counter. Laughing at their eagerness, he nodded and began his tale yet again. Seemed like this was all he was talking about as of lately.

Logan and Camille kept unwrapping and putting groceries away as Kendall engulfed them with all the necessary details concerning the events he had experienced in the past few days. As they finished, the three of them relocated to the couch in the family room as Kendall continued talking. Camille's soft brown eyes were looking at Kendall lovingly as she admired how he talked about Doc and even more so when he began talking about his and Doc's stargazing adventure. Logan's eyes were a bit more concerned for his pal's well being and although he hadn't said anything to interrupt, Kendall knew what Logan was thinking just by the look on his face.

After sharing all the details of his newly found relationship, Camille and Logan looked at him with two very different facial expressions. Camille looked happy for him, but Logan looked like he'd been brewing questions for him the entire time. Knowing they were coming, Kendall decided just to go in for the kill.

"Hit me with them, Logan," he said, running his fingers through his gold locks as a deep sigh left his lungs. Logan sat up straight and loosened his tie because only Logan Mitchell would wear a tie on his day off. He looked up at his friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," he began, rubbing his hands together. Instantly, Camille jumped up from her seat and looked over at Logan quite angrily.

"Don't you ruin this for him, Logan Mitchell!" she yelled at him, pointing a finger straight in his face. Both Kendall and Logan's eyes widened at her swing and both stared at her intently, wondering what she'd do or say next.

"He deserves this, and you know it! More than anyone we know, so you better not ruin this for him with your logic, do you understand me?" she said, eyes bulging out of her face, her veins visibly pulsing under her pale skin. Kendall was completely surprised by Camille coming to his defense as was Logan. Logan looked up at his beloved girlfriend, realizing she was correct and rethought the questions swimming about in his head.

"It's alright, Camille. I'm prepared for the worst," Kendall told her, lowering his hands to his knees as he began drumming gently wondering what Logan's mind was up to.

She gently smiled at her boyfriend's friend, walking around to where he was placing a light hand on his shoulder. She looked down at his blonde head of hair and then up at Logan's pondering face.

"Well then, I will let you two engage in your talk as I go take a long bubble bath because I am tired," she announced. Camille was tired. She was used to a routine, and once her routine was bothered, she felt a sense of tiredness that drove her to extreme mood swings as she currently showcase. She was used to Logan coming home and after dinner watching television in bed and drifting into sleep. What she was not accustomed to was hysterical girl friends showing up unannounced breaking her routine and causing her to be sleep deprived. Not that she didn't care or didn't want to help her friends because she did, she was just tired and safe to say a bit cranky from lack of sleep.

She smiled as her eyes bounced between Kendall and Logan as Logan thought of a way to reword his questions.

"Kenny and Logie reunited at last," she exclaimed, clapping happily. Kendall and Logan both rolled their eyes at their childhood nicknames.

"C'mon, sweetheart, really? Logie and Kenny?" Logan said almost annoyed. She giggled at her mention and then gave Kendall a hug.

"Just in case you're gone by the time I get out of the tub and possible nap," she said. He nodded, hugged her back as she kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her and smiled at her gesture.

As she began walking out, she turned around and scolded at Logan. "Don't you dare," she mouthed to him before blowing him a kiss. Logan's eyes followed her out of the room before and looking back at his friend who'd been staring at him waiting to see what he had to say.

"Well? No comments?" Kendall asked him waiting for him to hit him. Logan always scoped the logic and ethics and morals in every situation and if he didn't agree with something he was never afraid to let it be known. That's what made Logan such a great doctor. He knew the difference between right and wrong whether he liked the outcome or not. Logan's hand found itself on the nape of his neck as he thought of what to ask him. He looked up into his friend's eyes and laughed. He shrugged and shook his head. Kendall's eyes widened and genuinely surprised at his buds lack of questions. He crossed his eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing _at all_?" he asked his brother. Logan looked at him, fingertips tracing through his hair and looked up at Kendall. He shrugged and shook his head.

"You're a grown man, you seem to really like her, so who am I to deny it?" he said nonchalantly. Kendall cocked a brow, surprised that Logan was, for once, apparently speechless. He decided to take it, and proceeded to change the subject.

They spoke for what seemed like hours. It felt great talking to Logan again. That's what they both loved about their friendships. Not just their friendship, but their relationships with James and Carlos as well. They could go weeks and weeks without speaking or seeing each other but once they came together, it's as if there had never been a period of separation between them, and there was nothing Kendall loved more than talking to his boys. He loved them dearly and he knew that they would always be there for him no matter what. They were his best friends, his brothers, and the three best men he knew.

He stayed at Logan's for a couple hours and left once the sun set. Camille was still asleep, much exhausted from her unscheduled therapy session, so as he was walking out he told Logan to kiss her good bye for him. Before opening the door, Logan took a good look at his friend. He smiled at him, his perfectly straight pearly white teeth gleaming in the light.

"Be safe, dude," he told Kendall. Kendall nodded and hugged his friend before Logan opened the door to let him out.

"I love you, bro!" Kendall said, walking toward his car.

"Love you, too, bro!" Logan replied before waving and closing his front door.

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long! My internet was down all week and I had so much homework and a lot of studying since I had three tests this week! I apologize for the delay, hope you can all forgive me :) Anyway, this is what I came up with, tell me what you think! x


	26. Jake

Doc woke up with a pounding headache. Her eyes opened and she was in utter darkness. She sat up from her bed, her face uncomfortable due to tried tears. She sat up and looked over to her nightstand. Her alarm clock's red light was the only light in the room besides the slivers of moonlight creeping in through the shut blinds. She looked over at the clock reading the time out loud.

"7:58 PM?"

She sat up on her bed and attempted wiping her face with the back of her hand unsuccessfully. She got up, pulling her hair up and flipped the switch that resided next to the dorm room's door. She walked over to her dresser and opened the second drawer. Rummaging about she came across a tiny box of baby wipes that she uses when she uses her make up. Slipping one out of the box and closing the drawer, she looked into her mirror and began wiping the dried tracks away.

She returned to her bed and began looking for her phone, which was out of sight.

"Where the fuck are you?" she mumbled until it appeared and fell into her frail hand.

"One new text message" it read.

"I'm sorry. Can you come over? Please?"

The text was sent by her best friend, about twenty minutes earlier, at 7:40PM. Doc sat on her bed, phone in hand and thought about the way Andi treated her earlier. After a few seconds, she shrugged it off and began looking for her shoes. Less than five minutes later, her dorm room door was locked and she was in her car on her way to her best friend's house.

It took a lot for Andi to admit she was wrong, so even though she apologized via text message, an apology was an apology and Doc felt it was ok. On her way to Andi's apartment, she stopped at the grocery store. Walking down the aisles, her eyes squinted trying to find the important items she needed: all purpose flour, white sugar, vanilla extract, a half gallon of milk, baking powder, a half dozen eggs and a box of vegetable oil margarine, alongside some powdered sugar and heavy cream. Once she was done gathering everything she felt necessary, she stood in line, paid, and drove off.

She knocked on the door and there wasn't a response. Doc looked around the hall before taking a deep breath and knocking again. Nothing. A little worried, she knocked again a little bit harder but heard scratching. Almost following it she heard the lock become undone and noticed the knob turn.

Andi was standing in old pajamas, barefoot, messy hair and an expressionless face. Doc had never seen her so distressed. As she opened her mouth to speak, Andi interrupted her by raising her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a bitch," she said emotionless, bringing her large dull blue eyes up. Andi's eyes went from Doc's face to the bags in her hands. She took them from her and walked back into the apartment, Doc following her cautiously as she closed the door behind her.

"Why, though? What was wrong? You completely shut down the great mood I was in," Doc said softly, almost whispering, as to not startle or aggravate her friend. Andi had a very bad temper; it was a known fact. Doc never walked on eggshells with her friend, she usually told her what was on her mind despite the outcome but for some reason in the pit of her stomach she felt as if she had to be a bit gentle.

"I'm just jealous, alright?" Andi blurted out shamefully, eyes away from her friend's face. Surprise had taken over Doc, as she stood still in place unsure of what to do or say. Almost instantly she felt terrible.

Andi hadn't been with a boy for quite some time, and it never came to Doc how she might feel. But then again, Andi always seemed happy and enthusiastic, so saying she's jealous came as bit of a surprise. In the few seconds Andi gave Doc to think, Doc became a little confused. If Andi was jealous, why was she always so happy for her? Or so make it seem as if she was? Why did she help her prepare and get ready if she was indeed jealous? It didn't make sense to her, so with a brow cocked at her pal, she decided to ask her. She walked over to the counter where her friend was hovering and began taking the groceries out of the bags. She noticed Andi's eyes light up a little at realizing what Doc was going to make for her.

"Cupcakes?" she said with an innocent smile.

"Vanilla" Doc answered her. Andi's eyes started becoming more vibrant, but Doc still felt a bit uneasy. As she took the measuring cups out of the cupboard, she turned around to face her friend.

"I'm sorry for being… so… inconsiderate…? Of your feelings. I was so wrapped up in my own joy that I didn't step back to see how you were taking it," Doc told her, putting her hands on the counter.

"But I am confused. If you were jealous, why didn't you just tell me?" Doc asked lowly. Andi looked away from the counter and up at her best friend.

"I wasn't jealous the entire time. Look, Kendall is a hot bitch but I don't like him like you like him. I wouldn't mind fucking him, I won't lie to you, but I wouldn't want a relationship with him," Andi admitted nonchalantly. Doc's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. Typical Andi statement.

"It was just last night. How he came in, how happy he was to see you, how he just picked up my cat, I don't know! I just sat there after you guys left thinking, 'Why don't I have a boyfriend?'" she continued, sadness breaking through a bit.

"I guess I just, I don't know, I began thinking about everything that's happened to me and then I began thinking about… well," she paused. She looked up at her friend, a hint of helplessness in her face.

"Of Jake?" Doc asked. Andi's face scrunched up, as if Doc had just stabbed her in the pit of her stomach. Looking down, the blonde nodded sadly.

* * *

Andi was nineteen years old when she met 23-year-old Jake Oliver. He was tall, about 6'1" and of course, he was a musician. Covered in tattoos, he had shaggy, raven black hair with bangs trimmed just right. His large, blue eyes were the brightest she'd seen and could easily get him anything he wanted if he used them just right. Although he looked like a bad boy, one flash of his pearly white smile would be enough to make any girl succumb to his presence. One look up into those eyes, Andi felt as if she had been hit by a big yellow school bus.

They met and instantly clicked. All they thought about was each other. Andi was fresh out of high school, not sure of what to do with her life. Jake was a high school drop out with a GED and an aspiring musician. He played random bars and clubs with his band and had a string of fans. Young and impressionable, Andi told her mom she was moving in with a friend to learn some responsibility but instead moved in with her boyfriend. How she got away with it, even she doesn't know.

The first few months were quite blissful. She didn't mind sharing a bathroom with Jake or his band members whom lived with them or the random girls they brought home every night. She didn't mind the lack of food in the house or the fact that they never cleaned because hey, they were rock stars! Isn't that what they do?

Months passed and their love became stronger, but so did Jake's love affair with the bottle. He began drinking due to his band not taking off as easily as he thought it would. Andi began suffering as did their relationship but she never cried over it. She would get angry. They would fight, they would argue, throw things at each other, break furniture, any thing you could imagine except physically hit each other. Jake never slapped or punched or kicked her, not once, which seemed to be enough to stick around. Or so Andi thought.

After a few weeks of non-stop arguing, making up and making out just to begin fighting again, Andi decided to end it. She packed up her things and moved back home to her mom's house before finding her own apartment and focusing on school. Her love for Jake was strong as ever, and although she found herself thinking about him often, and letting her phone roll over to voicemail, she decided to put the thoughts of him away and never reconsider her decision.

She never found a love like Jake Oliver again. Sure he was a drunk and they fought, but when they weren't arguing, nothing seemed to matter but him. The things he'd tell her, the way he made her smile, feel, laugh and sigh at how in love they were. She missed it and she missed him, but she wasn't about to crawl back to him just to begin fighting again.

Seeing Doc so head over heels brought her memories back to her, and also brought out Andi's ugly side just a bit.

* * *

"Its not you, it's just me being a bitch. I'm so sorry I ruined your mood. I was just jealous, you know? You went out with this hot ass guy and I was stuck at home watching cartoons and playing with my cat," she laughed at her unfortunate evening. Doc smiled shyly, wanting to laugh but scared to offend Andi at the same time.

"I forgive you," Doc said, rubbing her pal's back. Andi looked up at Doc's eyes, noticing they were still a little red and puffy.

"Were you crying?" she asked. Doc looked away, nodding, and began looking for measuring spoons.

"Great, now I feel even worse. Why? Why were you crying, dude?" Andi asked, guilt in her voice. Doc shrugged and after a few seconds of looking through the drawer she was in, she found the measuring cups and spoons and turned to face her buddy.

"I was just so happy, man. He dropped me off at home after a completely perfect night and I wanted to tell you everything that happened, and you completely shut me down. I didn't know what to feel. I felt like I was running and then just hit a brick wall. I don't know, I just started crying. I don't know, it doesn't matter anymore," she said, "all that matters now are these cupcakes, ok?" she continued, pointing at all the ingredients on the counter. Both smiling and back to normal, they began laughing and getting to work.

"I'm sorry, best friend. Now, tell me fucking EVERYTHING!"

* * *

Freaking midterms! Tell me what you think! :) x


	27. Mrs Knight

Young Katie Knight finished tying both her sneakers' laces tight before sitting up and pulling her long, silky brown hair into a ponytail. She stood up from her bed and walked around it to her desk, where her bag and iPod sat waiting for her to collect them. Strapping her bag around her and inserting her earbuds into her ears, she took one look in the mirror and once she decided to she was presentable enough, she shrugged at her reflection and walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the hallway besides the kitchen door.

"Bye, mom! I'm going to Kendall's!" she yelled out, lucky to find her helmet on the ottoman beside the door where she had left it the night before. Mrs. Knight was sitting in her kitchen, cup of coffee in front of her and newspaper held out in front of her face. Her hazel eyes were visible behind a tiny pair of black-framed spectacles sitting close to the tip of her pointy little nose. Her fiery red usually wavy hair was braided to the side and her white blouse seemed quite bright contrasted by her black blazer jacket. Upon hearing Katie, she placed the paper down on the table as her eyebrows arched with surprise.

"To Kendall's house? Today is Friday, shouldn't you be going to school?" she asked, getting up from the table and walking the couple steps to the hallway that sat outside the kitchen door where the youngest Knight was all strapped up and ready to leave.

"Well, technically I should be going to school but today, grades 9-11 are testing so for me to go to school would be irresponsible since I could be mentoring my older brother instead of converting oxygen into carbon dioxide in a horrid room full of insolent imbeciles," Katie replied smartly, her brown eyes shining with a smug smile on her face. Mrs. Knight gawked at her daughter's choice of words, but after rethinking her statement, her face went from shock back to surprise. Her eyes softened and in one quick swoop, her glasses were off her face and in her hand.

"What do you mean, 'mentoring' Kendall?" she asked curiously. Katie rolled her eyes at her mom as she was taking up her time. She answered her as she placed her helmet on her head, strapping it tight and securing it in place.

"Yeah, mentoring. He met a girl and he took her out the other night and I want details!" she spilled, gripping onto her bag's strap, hoping her mom would let her get on her way. Mrs. Knight's jaw dropped as she heard what Katie said, immediately making Katie realize that Mrs. Knight wasn't aware of her brother's love life.

Mrs. Knight and Kendall had a healthy mother/son relationship. After Mr. Knight passed on, Mrs. Knight couldn't look Kendall in the face since he was a splitting image of his father. It took her a while before she was able to look into her only son's bright green eyes because it just hurt her too much. Once they moved out to L.A. in order to create his band with his friends, she not only regained her relationship with her son back, but gained another three sons in return. Kendall and the boys had grown up together and they were always in and out of the house, but it wasn't until she became responsible for them that she really felt like they were not only her son's friends, brothers and band members but they were also _her_ sons. They would tell her everything, ask her for anything and were usually never shy to ask for advice. She had become very close to the four of them, and they trusted her with every thing in their lives and she loved it. James, Carlos and Logan still managed to call Mrs. Knight when they got a chance to let her know how they were doing, which she loved hearing about. To learn her actual son had a new love interest he had forgotten to mention made her feel out of the loop and she didn't like or appreciate it one bit.

"He met… a girl? Really? When? Where? What's her name?" she asked her daughter calmly with a friendly smile of interest, trying to hide the sadness deep where Katie couldn't see it. She knew it wouldn't be long before Katie noticed how bad she felt knowing Kendall hadn't mentioned it since Katie was an expert at reading people, but she attempted it anyway. Luckily for her, Katie was busily looking around the room trying to recall her last conversation with her brother concerning this new mystery girl she hadn't met.

"Um," she mumbled before all the knowledge came back to her. "Her name is Doc and she works at the Starbucks by Carlos' house if I remember correctly. He met her one day that he walked in to get coffee and I don't know, he went back and asked her out and now they went out or are going out or something, when I find out I'll let you know but I'm going to go and you should get going too! You're going to be late for work!" Katie excitedly told her mother as her eyes found themselves on the clock on the wall adjacent to where they were both standing. Mrs. Knight looked up and remembered she indeed had to go to work. She walked back into the kitchen, grabbing her suitcase and keys and walked back out into the living room and out the front door where her daughter was already swinging her leg over her bicycle. Mrs. Knight turned and locked the front door and walked down the steps up to her daughter.

"You're going to ride your bike? Do you want me to drop you off instead?" she asked, hoping to gain more gossip from her little one. Katie shook her head and she shrunk the strap of her bag for it not to hit the chain on her bike as she rode.

"No, it's ok, I'm going to ride to Becca's in the afternoon, and it's not hot out today, I already checked the forecast. If anything, I'll just ask Becca's mom for a ride home," Katie said confidently. Mrs. Knight turned and nodded and after planting a big kiss on her daughter's cheek, she looked at her and smiled.

"Tell your brother to call me! And that I love him! And miss him! And be careful!" Mrs. Knight yelled at her baby girl. Katie looked up at her mom who was leaning against her car and waved.

"Mom, don't worry, I'll make sure to ride my bike across heavy traffic just to spite you!" the girl laughed mischievously, her brown hair glistening in the sunlight.

"KATIE!" her mother yelled angrily, as Katie laughed at her reaction and waved one last time before biking off with a smug smile on her pretty little face. It wasn't long before she had arrived at her big brother's house. She looked up at the house and noticed the curtains in his room were drawn so he had to be awake. She placed her bike on the pavement besides her brother's car and as she began taking her helmet off, she walked up to the front door.

She placed her left hand into her purse, rustling about until she felt a cold, brass key fall into her hand. Successfully he pulled her hand out of her bag and with a smile on her face placed the key in the lock and let herself into her big brother's house.

* * *

Kendall was fresh and out of the shower, steam condensed onto the mirror not allowing him to see himself in it as he walked in front of it. His bare body still covered in drops of water, he walked quickly to the bathroom door where he left his towel hanging on it's hook. Clean and just washed bangs stuck to his forehead, he ran the towel through his hair before wrapping it around his lower half. He heard his front door slam shut as he jerked his head up in confusion.

"Today is Friday, why would Marcie be here?" he thought out loud, concluding that his cleaning lady must be the one walking through his halls.

"It is Friday, right?" he told himself a bit unsure. All he had been thinking about was his new gal pal. Days of the week, along with the rest of the world, were completely irrelevant to him for the past few days. He opened his bathroom door and his eyes quickly noticed his baby sister walking into his room. Sighing with relief but then wondering why she was there, he waved, nodded and knitted his brows before crossing his arms.

"Jesus, man. Put a shirt on!" she said, a tone of disgust in her voice. Kendall didn't budge.

"Why aren't you in school, Katie?" he said sternly. "Today is Friday, not Saturday or Sunday," he reminded her. Katie looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, is it really? Thank you for reminding me! I had no idea today was a school day!" she said sarcastically with an enthusiastic expression before walking back toward the door.

"I didn't need to go to school today because everyone is testing so here I am, now put some clothes on and let's have breakfast," she said, turning into the hall and closing the door behind her. A bit offended at his sister's sarcasm, he shook his head and quickly put on some underwear, shirt and shorts before drying his hair one last time and hanging his moist towel on the hook in his bathroom. He walked downstairs where his sister was already cooking them breakfast. He could hear the bacon sizzling but it wasn't until he walked into the kitchen that the smell infiltrated his senses.

He walked over to the stove and observed as his little sister managed to make multitasking look so easy. Bacon cooking and sausages browning, she was was whisking eggs and cream with salt and pepper in a bowl as she looked over at the frying pan to notice when the butter was sizzling. After a few whisks, she dropped the egg mixture into the pan and began stirring. She looked up at her brother who was just standing there and laughed.

"Wish you had this talent, don't you?" she laughed. He nodded in genuine agreement. "Yeah, I don't know how you and mom manage," he replied honestly, eyes eagerly scanning all the delicious food he'd be digesting later.

"Oh yeah, by the way, have you even called mom to tell her about your new girl friend?" she asked her big brother, as her stirring ceased since the eggs were done and scrambled. Focusing her attention on the bacon and sausages, she turned them in their pan and walked over to the toaster where she placed two pieces of whole wheat bread into it and pushed the lever down.

"Fuck, I was going to do that and I completely forgot. She's going to be pissed off," he said. "Pissed off I didn't mention it sooner, huh?" he added. Katie nodded as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of orange juice. Kendall walked over to the cabinet and took out two plastic plates, two glass cups and then opened a drawer to take out two forks. After setting them up respectively on the counter, adding a napkin to each setting, he walked to get the gallon of juice and poured each cup to the brim with orange juice.

"I didn't mean to forget, my mind has kind of been on Doc this entire time," he admitted with a sheepish smile on his face. Katie grabbed the pan with the eggs and walked over to the counter and began pouring the scrambles onto the plates, adding a little more to her brother's plate since he was a boy and ate a lot more than she did.

"Well, you should bring her to dinner, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind and besides, I'd love to meet this mystery woman," she said, walking back to the stove to retrieve the bacon and sausage. That hadn't crossed Kendall's mind, but he didn't have a problem with it. He liked the idea actually, shrugging in agreement to his baby sister's proposal.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm supposed to see her tonight anyway, I might as well take her to meet the two most important women in my life, right?" he said, nodding with a smile on his face, the idea of the three women that matter most sitting together and laughing dancing about in his mind.

"So important you forgot to mention to mom you had a girlfriend," Katie replied, adding the cooked meat onto his dish. His smile became a frown and as she looked up at him she felt bad for picking on her poor brother. How did he manage to forget to tell his mother? His mother, the women that not only he told everything to but his brothers told everything to, as well! He felt like an asshole for letting it slip his mind to inform his mother on his newly found love. He just hoped this wouldn't cripple their relationship in anyway.

"I know, I'm a dick, I'll make it up to her, I promise," Kendall said apologetically. Katie shrugged as she turned the burners off and as she grabbed the hot wheat toast, she walked over to her brother's side and threw both slices on his plate.

"Don't promise me, promise the poor innocent woman you've been ignoring. No big deal, she only gave birth to you," Katie said, sitting down beside her sibling with a strip of bacon in her hand.

"Smart ass," he told her, almost annoyed, as he nudged her arm. He looked down at the delicious breakfast she prepared for him and then back up at her.

"You've gotten good at this, thank you baby sis," he said kissing her head before beginning to munch on the hot meal in front of him. She smiled as she watched her brother began to eat, almost channeling a wildebeest. How women found this charming was beyond her.

"So," she started, "you took her out the other night and what happened? Tell me everything," she said, excited to learn the details. He took a sip of his orange juice and looking over at her he began his tale.

Once he finished, both plates were empty and both cups of juice were have full with refills. Forks lying lazily on plates, both Katie and Kendall were too full too move or even laugh.

She looked up at the ceiling, gasping for air, too full from her food intake to breath properly. "You're so romantic, big brother, no wonder she likes you," she told him teasingly. He looked up and smiled. "Haha," he mocked. "Thank you for making fun of me," he went on. She attempted to sit up in the chair but her stomach was too full to do so.

"Honestly though, if a boy ever did that to me I think I'd fall in love with him, so good going!" she told him, congratulating her brother on his adventures. He raised his hand and shook his head, apparently that gesture was his way of thanking Katie for her kind words. She sat back down and began imagining what this woman who stole her brother's heart was like.

"I can't wait to meet her, she sounds great. I'm sure mom will love her as much as I do, too," Katie told her brother. Katie already loved Doc. She loved her because she brought her brother back to her. She brought him back to life, something not one of his closest friends had been able to do. Kendall regained the sparkle in his eyes thanks to Doc, and for that Katie couldn't thank her enough.

* * *

I believe the story will be ending soon and that scene you've been waiting for is just around the corner! Thank you for all your comments, it means the world to me. Tell me what you think! x


	28. Ready

Doc put her phone down on the counter of her best friend's kitchen and didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to become excited or let her nerves take the best of her. With a face full of happiness with a hint of fear, she looked up at her best friend who was leaning against the cold counter in front of her.

"Well? What the fuck did he say?" Andi asked her, curiously wondering what her friend seemed so excited about. Doc had slept over Andi's house the night prior to the phone call. After an odd mood swing Andi underwent, friendship prevailed and after a long baking session, both girls managed to put their differences aside, forgive each other and move on, making their friendship stronger. They were like sisters, the sisters they always wanted but never had and their friendship was too precious to either one of them to end it over a stupid mood swing.

"He wants to take me to meet his mom and sister," Doc said, almost out of breath from the shock. No boy had ever asked her to meet his parents. Not formally, anyway. It was always a meaningless introduction. She had never been invited to a dinner to meet the boy's family. That same smile that has been persistent throughout the story returned to her face yet again, along with the stars and sparkles in her eyes.

"You know it's getting serious when they want you to meet the parents," Andi said, turning around and picking up the dried measuring cups that had been utilized the night before. Doc began nodding and as she began twirling her long, brown hair in between her fingers, she began humming and softly singing a song.

_Oh, it is love, tadahummm_

Andi immediately turned around, stared at her friend and began to laugh. Doc snapped out of her daydream and looked up, annoyed at her friend's teasing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded to know. The essence of annoyance in Doc's voice made Andi laugh even harder, begin to rock back and forth and clap her hands in the air, undergoing a dangerous laugh attack. After a couple of seconds, her laughs died down and she began catching her breath.

"You're so cute, Doc. Look at you, humming the song and twirling your hair. Are you sure it's not a Jonas brother that gave you the love bug?" Andi said, her giggles still coming out, her sides and stomach aching from laughing. Doc rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh at her friend's creative comebacks.

"A Jonas brother, that's a good one. Please, tell me more!" Doc replied sarcastically, mocking her friend's wit. "Now, stop being a bitch and help me figure what to wear!"

* * *

Kendall Knight had never seen his baby sister smile so big.

"FINALLY!" she said accompanied with an exasperated sigh. "It's about time you bring her over!"

Kendall smiled at her enthusiasm and looked up as his mother who was sitting on the couch beside him. He decided to take Katie home once his mother got home from work so he could fill her in on his life and what was happening within it. She looked at him with happiness in her eyes, the thing Kendall loved most about her. How positive and supportive she was no matter how outlandish or ridiculous the idea might be. Mrs. Knight was always there for her children 1000% no matter what, and they absolutely loved her for that.

"I'm happy for you, my baby. I can't wait to meet her tonight, I'm very excited!" she shared with her kids, her smile wider and brighter than ever, her beautiful eyes sparking in the light. Kendall didn't know what to feel. He was so happy, he felt so excited to be alive, as if everything in his life was going just perfectly. He had met a beautiful girl, all his friends supported him and his mother and sister were about to approve. If Katie approved of her, he knew his boys would. He couldn't wait to bring her over. Mrs. Knight was reading her son's ideas due to his expressions as he sat there thinking about how wonderful his life was going. She leaned into her only son and pulled him into a hug. He willingly wrapped his arms around his mother and held on tightly. She placed a hand on his head, running her fingers through his soft, blonde hair.

"Listen to me, sweetheart. I love you and your sister very much, you two are my entire world. Nothing makes Katie and me happier than seeing you happy. It's been so long since your eyes sparkled, and we're just happy to see them shining again."

Kendall looked up at his mother, the best woman he knew and smiled.

"Thanks, mommy. There is no one I love more than you and Katie. I don't know what I would have done if you two weren't there keeping me stranded along with the guys. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Baelynn earlier," he said, a little sad. Mrs. Knight smiled at her son's apology. Kendall barely apologized because he never did anything worth apologizing for. He was a good boy, a good man, so to hear it come from him surprised Mrs. Knight a little.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to apologize for. Important thing is we're meeting her and I have to cook so if you don't mind letting me go so I can get started on our meal, alright?" she told him with a sweet smile. He did as told, let her go and as she got up she kissed him on the head and cupped his cheek.

"My little baby all grown up!" she said pinching his cheek slightly. Kendall squinted at the pain, but began laughing at his mother.

"Ma, c'mon. I'm a man," he told her, shrugging her off. She stood up, hands on hips and looked down at him sternly. "Not to me! You'll always be my baby," she said right before Katie stood up and looked at her mom with an upset expression.

"He's your baby? Hello! I'm right here!" she yelled playfully, pointing at herself. Kendall and his mom looked at Katie surprised by her outburst and then at each other, laughed and then looked back at Katie. She was standing with arms crossed with knitted brows and a frown on her face.

"Katie's jealous," Kendall said, laughing and teasing his baby sister. Before he knew it, she had launched herself on top of her brother and began tickling him before he knew what he had gotten himself into.

"Yeah? I'm jealous? Am I jealous now!" she yelled him as her tiny little fingers attacked his entire body, causing him pain as he laughed and tried pulling her off of him with no luck. Mrs. Knight stood back at her kid's interactions and how ridiculously innocent they seemed. She sighed and began walking into the kitchen.

"Don't break anything!" she yelled before disappearing into the kitchen and beginning to work on dinner.

* * *

Doc walked out of the bathroom in the outfit that took her and Andi a few hours to put together. Andi was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading over her text messages before looking up at her friend as she heard the bathroom door open. As Doc walked out, Andi's jaw dropped.

"You look beautiful!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Doc smiled and looked down shyly, not knowing how to respond.

"I hope I'm presentable," she said. Andi rolled her eyes. "Shut up, bitch, you look fabulous," she told her. Andi's wonderful selection of words of encouragement never failed to amuse Doc.

Kendall made his way to Andi's apartment building and upon arrival, sped to the elevator, eager to see his new gal. He walked quickly down the hall to Andi's apartment. After knocking once, he heard scratching and then the door unlock and swing open.

"Heya, Kendall Knight!" Andi greeted him warmly, Salem wiggling about restlessly in her arms.

"Hello Andi Madison," he told her, his hand going for Salem's little black head.

"Hello Salem," he cooed softly, the kitten's jaws trying to cling onto his thumb. He looked up at Andi and smiled.

"Come, come! Sit! She should be out now, I think she's getting—" but before Andi could finish, Doc walked out of the room and stood still.

Both Andi and Kendall stared at her with surprise. She had never looked so beautiful before. Andi's eyes looked over at Kendall's expression and upon noticing, she looked over as her friend and winked playfully.

Kendall couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous she looked. She wasn't too dressed up, letting her natural beauty seep through. Dark wash skinny jeans with a black blouse adorned with beige and gold sequins, topping her outfit off with a dark, almost black brown cardigan. Her long brown hair wasn't straight like usual, but full of voluminous waves, bringing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes out. No make up, just mascara to thicken her eyelashes a little and cherry Chapstick. There was something about the look in her eye, something that shone when the light hit it just right that just drove Kendall crazy. Her pink lips curled into a tiny smile right before she spoke.

"Hey," she said softly. Her words snapped him out of his daze and he stood up straight and cleared his throat. He blinked a few times before replying, his teeth showing through the smile that appeared on his face.

"Hey babe, you look. Wow. You look…" he began but Andi filled in the blank.

"Beautiful? Gorgeous? Flawless? Fabulous? Hot?" she said. Doc and Kendall looked at her and laughed. He nodded at her, agreeing with her list of appropriate adjectives.

"All of the above and more," he said, flashing Doc a smile causing her to almost melt where she stood. No more words were exchanged, just stares as Andi stood there feeling the tension between the two as she held onto her kitten who was playing with one of the buttons on her jacket.

"Get out of here already, have fun!" she said, breaking the silence. Both Kendall and Doc looked over at Andi who was walking toward the door and opened it upon arrival, practically kicking them out of the apartment. Doc began walking out as Kendall followed her, completely entranced by her beauty. Andi winked at Doc as she passed through the door and into the hall.

"See you later, Andi Madison," Kendall said. She smiled and nodded. Doc was out in the hall, on her phone and as Kendall passed through the door, Andi grabbed his arm.

"Be nice to her, yeah?" she said lowly. He looked into her large blue eyes and smiled at her worry. He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course. You don't have to worry about that," he told her, petting Salem's head before walking out. Andi sighed with relief.

"Good, because if not, I'll find out where you live," she said with a devious smile. Kendall wasn't sure what to do or say, so he waved nervously as she closed the door behind him. He walked over to Doc and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" he asked her excitedly. "Ready," she replied sweetly, planting a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Kendall pulled up to a large, brown house with wooden doors and large windows. There was a little blue car in the driveway parked with a bike sitting against the garage door. The windows of the house were all large and were brightened by the light inside of them, showing the world the beige curtains that hung within. Kendall put the car in park and turned it off. He put a hand on Doc's lap and she immediately looked over from the house to Kendall's hand and into his green eyes. He gave her a little smile, noticing she seemed a bit nervous.

"Ready?" he asked her, hoping in some way to calm her a little. She picked his hand up off her lap and placed it in both of hers. She nodded looking down before facing him once again.

"Please don't be nervous, they're going to love you. I promise. Katie already likes you and she hasn't even met you yet!" he told her laughing, hoping to make her smile. Which she did. Her face lit up like the windows she'd been looking at earlier.

"She does?" she asked him curiously, eyes wide as could be. He nodded with a smile before leaning in and kissing her hair softly. "Yes, she does. Because she knows how happy you make me," he replied.

Out of the car they both climbed and Doc walked over to Kendall's side before grabbing his hand tightly. He laughed at how cute she looked when she was nervous as she pouted at him for mocking her. He led her up the parkway, up the steps and to the front door. He took placed his key into the lock and opened one of the two large, heavy wooden doors.

"After you," he said, motioning her inside as he dropped her hand in order to swing the door open. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. She looked around and smiled at how homely the room she was in was. It looked like the inside of a furniture catalog but still felt homely and comfortable at the same time. The couch was a light brown with matching loveseat and pillows as well as an ottoman in the corner. The shelf to the left looked just like the glass shelf Kendall had at his house. It was covered in pictures of Kendall and who she assumed was Katie, a little girl with large, brown eyes, long brown hair like hers with short bangs and by the look of her face, a lot of attitude. There were pictures of a middle aged woman with red hair and a gentleman about the same age with long blonde hair and stunning green eyes, just like Kendall. "Mr. and Mrs. Knight," she thought.

"Ma!" Kendall yelled, his voice echoing through the house, frightening Doc as she jumped up from looking at the pictures. He looked over at her and arched a brow as he moved beside her.

"Are you alright there?" he asked. Doc nodded as she placed her hand over her chest. "I'm fine, you just frightened me," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry," he chuckled, taking her hand. "Let's go find them," Kendall said, excited as can be to be bringing the three women he cherished most together at last.

* * *

Tell me what you think! x


	29. Kathleen Knight

As he took her hand, Kendall led the pretty yet dreadfully nervous brunette through the inviting living room, the prepared and set dining area ready for the night's dinner complete with forks, spoons, knives and glass cups and fancy folded olive green napkins upon glossy white ceramic plates, then through a short yet dimly lit hallway covered in more pictures of the Knight family and their friends including James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell among others, and finally into the large and warm kitchen, where Doc closed her eyes as she swallowed her nerves down and looked up and smiled at the sight of Mrs. Knight closing the oven door.

"Hey ma," Kendall said, letting Doc's hand go and walking over to his mom. She stood up straight and removed the plaid oven mitt from her hand as she outstretched her arms in order to hug her only son. He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek as she reciprocated the action joyfully. He took her hand and guided her to where Doc was standing with a large smile on her face, her bright white teeth glistening and reflecting the kitchen's light.

"Mom, this is Baelynn," he said proudly, looking over at Doc, as she stood there nervously trying to calm herself down in order to make a good impression. Mrs. Knight must have sensed her fear because she slightly tilted her head when her eyes first read Doc's face. Seconds later, there was a large smile on her face and her bright eyes were exposed to their fullest as she pushed her red bangs out of her face.

"Hello sweetheart! I'm Kathleen Knight, Kendall and Katie's mother. It's so nice to meet you!" Mrs. Knight shared with a wide smile, pulling her into an unexpected hug. Doc, a little clouded with surprise, smiled warmly and gently wrapped her arms around Mrs. Knight and gave her a light squeeze before letting go. Doc smiled at her charm and how sweet and inviting she was.

"It's really nice to meet you, too! Thank you so much for having me over," Doc said politely. Mrs. Knight giggled as she raised her hand.

"No need to thank me, dear! Any friend of my son is always welcomed in our home," she said, looking and winking over at Kendall and smiling as she caught him sticking his finger in the mashed potatoes. He had managed to slip away and stumble upon the night's dishes, typical Kendall Knight. Both Doc and Mrs. Knight rolled their eyes and laughed as he turned around acting completely innocent although they both witnessed the crime.

Mrs. Knight looked back over at Doc, her stunning hazel eyes looking her over with a bright smile on her face hoping the beautiful brunette's nerves would wash away.

"Sweetheart, you are beautiful! Kendall did a good job picking you out!" she said, playfully, slightly nudging Doc's arm. Kendall walked over after washing his hands in the sink and as he stood next to Doc, he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" he said, smitten green eyes looking down at his sweetheart's face. Doc looked up at him and then at Mrs. Knight. Blushing, she thanked them both for the compliment, placing her arm around Kendall's waist.

"No need to thank us for being honest, honey! Now, let me go get Katie before she falls asleep before dinner time," Mrs. Knight said, giving Doc and Kendall's arms a squeeze as she walked out the kitchen.

"KATIE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, making both Kendall and Doc jump a little. Kendall began laughing at both their surprise.

"Forgot the set of pipes that woman has," he whispered into her ear, hoping his mother wouldn't hear. She giggled before gently hitting him.

"Don't talk about your mother that way!" she reprimanded him. Before they knew it, Mrs. Knight walked in through the door with a young girl.

"Baelynn, sweetie, this is my daughter, Katie," Mrs. Knight said gleefully, both hands on Katie's tiny shoulders, excited to show her wonderfully talented and intelligent although quite menacing teenage daughter. As Mrs. Knight walked back into the kitchen to check on the roast chicken in the oven, Katie stood still staring at the girl who had stolen her brother's heart. Her wide brown eyes scanned Doc up and down before a smile formed on her porcelain face and she walked over and up to her. Upon closer inspection, she stretched her arm out and cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Katie. It's nice to finally meet you. My brother has told me a lot about you," Katie said honestly, not taking her eyes off of her, peering into what Doc felt was her soul. She placed her hand in Katie's and shook it weakly. She knew Katie was quite smart and according to both Kendall and his mother, quite menacing so naturally Doc was a little bit intimidated by the teen.

"Hi Katie, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Baelynn. You can call me Doc if you want," she replied, dropping Katie's hand and smiling widely, her nerves going away little by little as the Knight women began making her feel a little more comfortable. Katie crossed her arms as she looked up at Kendall.

"Hey punk," she said, Kendall rolling his eyes at his sister. "Hey punk," he mocked her in a high-pitched girl voice that wasn't similar to Katie's at all whatsoever. Annoyed by his reaction, Katie rolled her eyes and focused back on Doc.

"You seem like a nice girl, and you're gorgeous," Katie gushed, "So, why are you wasting your time with _this_ doofus?" she asked sincerely, waving her hand in front of Kendall, wondering what Doc would reply. Nervously she giggled before answering.

"He is a doofus, but that's what I like about him," she smiled looking up at Kendall and tightening her grip around his waist. He stuck his tongue out at his baby sister before planting a gentle smooch on his sweetie's soft brown hair.

"Please stop, not before dinner or you'll make me loose my appetite," Katie sneered.

"KATIE! Don't be rude! Come over here and help me instead!" Mrs. Knight yelled at her daughter. Katie rolled her eyes and laughed, punching her big bro's arm before walking over to her mom's side.

"Charming, isn't she?" Kendall asked, rubbing his arm where her tiny fist had landed. Doc nodded as she smiled upon seeing how close the three Knights were with each other. It warmed her heart seeing how much Kendall really loved his family and how much they loved him back with having such an abnormal lifestyle compared to other boys she's dated, with him being a superstar and all. It in a way amazed her that although he was _the_ Kendall Knight, the bad boy of the world-renowned pop group Big Time Rush, that is up until he was tamed by Jo Taylor, a woman deemed one of the if not the best actress of her generation. Kendall Knight who had thousands and thousands of fans all over the world and who could easily pick out any woman he wanted. Kendall Knight who with a flash of his pearly whites could get out of anything or get anything his heart desired, yet he wasn't what people would expect at all. Even after all the fame, he still remained so humble and balanced and it was now clear to her that the rocks that held him down this entire time were his beautiful mother and wonderful baby sister who weren't afraid of talking back to him whenever they felt he might need it. He didn't fit the generic popstar criteria, and Doc absolutely loved him for it. She looked up into her lover's eyes and smiled happily at him.

"And she's extremely smart and witty. I feel bad for the sucker that decides to marry her," he chuckled. Katie, who was helping her mom with removing the finished chicken out of the oven managed to hear his murmur and immediately turned and scolded at him, her dark brown eyes gleaming straight into his, causing his chuckle to become a laugh at the failure of her attempt to intimidate him. Katie turned around rolling her eyes and continued assisting her mother as necessary. Doc focused her attention on the boy next to her since she had never heard Kendall laugh so hard at himself. She couldn't help but laugh along and at him. She stepped back and gave him room to wriggle in his own space as he held onto his stomach and she stood beside him staring at him laugh in awe. He had the most ridiculous laugh she'd ever heard in her entire life. It was loud and quite obnoxious but cute and contagious at the same time; it made any witness want to laugh along with him.

Amidst his laugh attack, Mrs. Knight's voice interrupted all movement as she announced dinner was ready. Kendall's laughs died down as he walked around the counter into the kitchen and placed his hands on the chicken in order to carry it to the table. Not knowing what to do, Doc followed him and decided she'd help as well. Upon seeing her enter the kitchen, Mrs. Knight would not have it.

"Oh, no! What do you think you're doing! You are a _guest_!" Mrs. Knight began, her eyes wide with shock that Doc would dare help out.

"Go, go take a seat where you like but don't you dare help out, young lady!" she kept insisting, and with that, Doc followed Kendall through the tiny hall and into the set dining area. She stood at the edge of the table as he placed the tray in the center of the table. He sighed loudly, proud of his achievement, and then proceeded to walk over to where Doc was standing. He pulled out the chair to her left and told her to sit down as he tucked her in.

"Thank you, good sir," she said quite coyly, winking at the boy.

"You're very welcome, my lady," he replied, flipping his bangs away from his eyes. He sensed a little tension, so he kneeled down next to here and took her hand in his.

"Look at me, please don't be nervous, babe. They're going to love you, I promise, ok?" he reassured her, his green eyes gleaming in the light. She looked down at him and nodded.

"Good, now stay here, don't you run out on me!" he joked. "We'll be right out with the rest of the goods," he told her before disappearing into the hall. She sighed with relief and anxiously awaited his return.

He walked back into the kitchen where he obviously interrupted some woman gossip. He walked up to his mom and sister who had quickly quieted their conversation upon his entrance and crossed his arms.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked with an authoritive voice. Katie turned to her big bro and peeked her head into the hall, making sure Doc couldn't hear her.

"Bro, I know I mess with you, but she's like, really pretty," she said. "She seems really interesting, too. Good thing I was around to guide you or she wouldn't be here!" she taunted. Kendall rolled his eyes and the focused on his mother who had began to speak.

"She's gorgeous, sweetie, I can't wait to get her talking," Mrs. Knight added. Kendall was surprised by their immediate liking to Doc. Even with Jo, who he had been with for years, his mom and sister were a bit distant, yet in this scenario they couldn't wait to investigate Doc's mind.

"I'm glad you two approve. She's a little nervous," he whispered.

"It's normal, honey," his mother told him as she picked up the mashed potatoes and rice bowls. "It just means she really likes you, which I can totally tell she does," she shared. "I was so nervous the first time I met your gram and gramp, you can even ask them! I'm sure they'll love to embarrass me," she said, rolling her eyes at the thought of her in laws. Kendall smiled at his mom's words.

"She really likes me, huh?" he thought to himself. He smiled like a giddy teenage girl thinking about her favorite pop star crush before gripping onto the bowls of food his mother was handing him.

All six hands holding a different dish, the three Knights walked out of the kitchen and into the dining area jubilantly and upon placing the dishes on the table, sat down accordingly. As they all eyeballed the goodness infront of them, Kendall grabbed Doc's hand tightly before looking at his mother and sister and breaking the silence.

"Let's eat!" he announced.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Shockingly, it turned out a lot longer than I anticipated. x


	30. Join Me

Kendall Knight sat back in his seat as he placed his now empty glass of water back on the flat dining table. Holding his sweetheart's hand, he looked over at his mother and thanked her for the wonderful meal she managed to put together on such short notice.

After a couple minutes of chitchat, reflecting the wonderful conversation and meal they had all enjoyed thoroughly, Doc's nerves were nowhere to be found and she was happy they were completely gone. She had such a great time speaking with Katie and Mrs. Knight. They were completely sweet yet honest and uncensored which made her appreciate them even more. Surprisingly, Katie and Doc had a few things in common: interest in movies and music coming up shortly after schooling and future goals. Doc found it refreshing that a girl as young as Katie knew what she wanted and what she needed to do to get there and yet young, she was completely in control. She was grateful the Knights were so humble. She felt at home between them, and even though they had just met, she already felt loved.

"Oh my goodness, was that thunder?" Mrs. Knight pondered out loud with a tone of surprise mixed slightly with fear. A grumbling roar was heard from the outside and Kendall instantly jumped up.

"I'd hate to go so fast, but I should probably get Doc home before the rain gets heavier than it is," he said, looking over at Doc who was agreeing with every word he said.

"Sweetie, are you sure? You could always spend the night," Mrs. Knight reminded her son as she got up from the table and walked over to the window, opening a curtain. She looked outside where she noticed it wasn't raining just yet. She shrugged and figured if Kendall left now he'd be able to get Doc home and then get himself home before the weather got to be too much.

"Actually, it hasn't started. If you leave now I think you'll make it without getting soaked! I'll walk you out," she said with a friendly smile. He nodded as did Doc and they both proceeded to stand up and walk out toward the door after pushing their seats in.

"It was nice meeting you, Doc!" Katie said pleasantly, loud and clear. Doc's heart smiled knowing she had the approval of the young girl and with that, she walked over and gave Katie a big hug.

"It was great finally meeting you, too!" she told her sweetly. Katie flashed her brightest smile at her brother's new gal and as she and Doc broke their hug, she ran over to her brother and jumped on him, knocking him down on the couch he stood beside.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU, TOO BIG BRO!" she yelled at him, placing him in a headlock. Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and sighed at her daughter's form of showing her brother love. Kendall groaned as his little sister attacked him but was too full to fling her off of him.

"Damn it, Katie!" he yelled, "Can't you see I'm about to burst?" he continued, still far too lethargic to take control of the situation. The teen began laughing at her brother's misfortune and jumped off of him, extending her hand to him in order to help him get up. Getting to his feet, both Kendall and Doc said their goodbyes and thanked Mrs. Knight for the meal.

"No problem! Doc, be sure to come back, you hear?" Mrs. Knight reminded her. Doc smiled wide and nodded, giving Mrs. Knight another hug before filing out of the house.

"Love ya, ma! I'll call you tomorrow," Kendall hollered as he sped to the car. Mrs. Knight shut the door as Kendall and Doc quickly jumped into his car. Just as they did, raindrops began to trickle down onto the windshield of the car and within seconds, rain that felt almost as heavy as hailstones began banging against the vehicle. They both sat in silence staring at Mother Nature taking course.

"That's pretty heavy," Kendall said, stating the obvious. Doc said nothing, her eyes meeting his in agreement. There was no way he'd be able to drive her to Andi's and then get to his house safely, the unexpected rain was too heavy and showed no sign of slowing down, completely blurring his windshield.

"Would you mind staying at my house tonight? I live a few streets down and this rain is so heavy, I don't think it's a good idea to be driving in it," he blurted, gazing out the windshield, the Knight house barely recognizable. Doc sat still and in an instant her mind was traveling millions of miles an hour, thoughts coming in and out as the idea of spending the night at Kendall's became introduced into her reality. She winced at the thought, but decided, for both their safety of course, that she should accept the offer and just get dropped off in the morning once the rain was over. Smiling wide, she looked over at her beau and said, "Sure." He smiled and turned the car on, and proceeded to back out of the driveway and into the street very cautiously.

The car ride to Kendall's house was silent, as both of them were wondering if this was a good idea. Kendall found it hard to focus on the blurry street in front of him, as he couldn't believe how nonchalantly he asked this girl to spend the night at his house. He was wondering what was going through her mind, if she was thinking he had some other motive than just making sure she'd be safe. All he could think of was lying in his big, king-sized bed and finally having her there next to him. Although he didn't admit it out loud, the smile growing on his smug face was evidence enough that no matter what either one's motive was, he was happy he asked and even more excited she agreed. All he knew now was he couldn't wait to get home.

Doc was shocked at herself for how effortlessly she agreed to this ordeal. She kept asking herself if it was a good idea to stay there. Why did she agree so easily? What did Kendall really mean? Was he expecting something else? Does giving in so easily make her seem like something she's not? What if he thinks she gives in this quickly to everyone? All these questions and more were clouding her already blurry vision, but instead of breaking the comfortable silence she decided to swallow them down and focus on getting to his house safely.

Before they knew it, Kendall was turning into his driveway and finally shut the car off. The unwelcomed storm was stronger than ever at this point, and they were both confused as to why it was there. They lived in Los Angeles, a city of sunshine that never hosted heavy rainstorms, especially not at night. Kendall remembered he had a hoodie in the back of his car, so without a word he undid his seatbelt and reached for it. Upon grasping it, he handed it to Doc.

"Put this on, we're going to have to run and I don't have an umbrella," he warned. Her wide brown eyes did as told without hesitation. Once she was in his sweater, hood up, she looked over at him and began laughing.

"I can't believe this. A night time thunderstorm in Los Angeles!" she said loudly. Kendall began laughing because she was absolutely right. Once the chuckles died down, they decided to make a run for it at the count of three.

"Ready?" Kendall asked as she nodded. "Ok, one…two…two and half…two and three quarters…THREE!" he yelled, as he unlocked the doors and both of them jumped out into the rain and ran carefully not to slip and fall as they made their way to the front door. The rain was so strong it was slamming onto the front door, wetting the keyhole making it hard for Kendall to slide his key into the lock. Once it went in, he quickly turned it and pushed Doc and himself inside, locking the door and leaning against it as he sighed from the rush of adrenaline he had just undergone. They were soaked from head to toe. His blonde hair was matted against his forehead and he could feel the rainwater in every crevice of his body. He looked up at Doc who was shivering in place, her cold wet clothes stuck tightly on her thin body.

"Let me get you something dry," he told her. He walked over to the hallway where the downstairs bathroom was. Opening the closet, he took some clean towels and brought them over to where she was standing, a trail of water guiding him back. He flipped the on switch filling the room with some light. He handed her a few towels. She took them and placed them on the couch beside her as she began taking the drenched hoodie off.

"Where do I put this?" she asked him. He shrugged and pointed to the floor and she simply dropped it. As she began taking he cardigan off, she tossed it beside the hoodie and picked up a towel, drying her face. As she lowered the towel, she opened her eyes to view Kendall's bare back. Seemed like he had begun taking his clothes off too judging from the pile of articles by his feet. He spun around and she quickly darted her eyes from his body to the floor, hoping he hadn't noticed. He smiled at her shyness and ran the towel in his hand through his blonde hair.

"Um," he started. "Hm?" she said, without looking up at him. "If you want, I could put your clothes to wash and you can borrow some of mine for the night," he offered. She looked up and smiled at his kindness. "Sure, thanks," she replied, "I didn't know you owned any panties, though," she teased. He raised a brow and shook his head. "I don't have panties, you'll have to settle for a pair of boxers," he told her. She made a disgusted face. "A pair of your boxers? No thank you! I rather go commando!" she laughed. Mocking offense, he placed a hand on his hip, widened his eyes and opened his mouth. His stance made her laugh, and her laugh made him laugh. He threw the towel in his hand on the floor and grabbed another.

"I think I have a new pack of boxers I bought the other day, I'll give you some of those," he told her. "I was just kidding, as long as they're clean, I don't care if they're new or not," she told him. He nodded understandingly and looked down at all the water they tracked in.

"That fucking thunderstorm soaked up my floor, man!" he said, shaking his head as his eyes traced the water trails led by their wet shoes and dripping clothes. Doc looked around and noticed the water began puddling. "Where do you keep your mop?" she asked him, willing to mop up the mess. Brows knit, he raised his hand. "How dare you," he said sternly. "W-what?" she stuttered. "You're not lifting a finger here, little lady," he replied, shaking his index finger toward her. She rolled her eyes and looked back up at him.

"Actually," he said, thoughts processing, "Do you want to take a warm shower? That way you won't get sick or catch anything?" She smiled and nodded at how lovely the idea sounded. "Sure, if you don't mind. I'd love to!"

Kendall walked around his closet picking out something Doc would feel comfortable in. A brand new pair of underwear, a pair of sweatpants and a hockey jersey seemed suitable, so folding them in his arms, he walked out of his closet where he met a damp Doc standing with a fresh towel in her hand.

"Here you go, my lady," he said happily, handing her the folded clothes. Taking them from him, she smiled at the warmth and thanked him. He led her to the guest bathroom down the hall and locking the door behind her, he walked to his own shower and after shutting the door, removed the rest of his clothes, stepped in the shower and turned the water on.

Minutes later, he turned the water off after thinking over the situation he was in. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, for he felt like a teenage boy on the brink of his first time. He wasn't nervous or worried, but excited to spend the night with her. Where would she sleep? Would she sleep in the guest room or would she invite herself into his bed? He smiled sheepishly at the idea and opened the shower door, grabbing his towel. Drying himself off, he stepped out and onto the rug, where he picked up his gray underwear, red plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt that he had brought in with him before stepping into the shower. He flung the towel on it's hook on the bathroom door and when he opened the door, he found a pretty girl sitting at the foot of his bed, looking beautiful than ever in a high school hockey jersey and her hair wrapped up in the towel.

"Took you long enough!" she told him, turning in his direction. He smirked and walked over smugly and joined her on his bed.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"That walk. What was that?" she asked him, trying not to laugh.

"That walk? That's… I don't know what it was," he admitted. They sat there in each other's company for a couple minutes looking down at the ground before she broke the silence.

"So, what now? I'm not tired at all," she told him. He looked around the room and landed on his Blu-Ray collection. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked her. Her eyes opened up and she nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"What do you want to watch?" he asked standing up and walking over to the stand. "Ummmmm," she muttered as she walked over to it. Upon further inspection, they both agreed on a film as she took the towel off her head and hung it over the door, just like she used to back home. As he popped the disc into the player, he turned around to a pleasant sight: his beautiful brunette girlfriend climbing freely into his bed, snuggling into his pillows and covers.

Once comfortable, she looked over and noticed Kendall wasn't in bed. She looked up and noticed him staring at her with a certain look in his eye. A look she'd been longing for. She felt the butterflies forming but decided to stay cool, calm, and collected.

"Come lay with me," she pleaded. He nodded but looked back at the bedroom door. Did he lock the front door?

"I'll be right back, ok? I'm gonna check the front door and set the alarm," he said before vanishing into the hallway. She pouted wishing he'd walk faster as she lay in his bed. The mattress was too soft for her back, but nonetheless it was extremely comfortable. She twiddled her fingers desperately waiting for him to return already.

Kendall ran down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room toward the front door. He noticed he had left the mop out after mopping up the rainwater they brought in. He double checked the door, set the alarm and threw the mop in the garage. He checked on the washing machine who's cycle ended and threw Doc's clothes into the dryer so they'd be done in the morning. Setting the dryer he shut off the light and ran up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Doc's eyes shot up at the pounding of Kendall's feet against the floor and felt a rush of excitement as he appeared in the doorway.

"Can you just come join me already?" she said, playfully annoyed. Nodding, he grabbed the player remote and climbed into his bed.

* * *

I wonder what will happen next...  
Tell me what you think! x


	31. Think About It

As the film began, Kendall couldn't keep still as he tried to get comfortable. A bit annoyed, Doc sat up and waited for him to settle in before making herself comfortable on his wide chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of shampoo her moist and limp brown hair was giving off. She smiled thinking over the situation they were in, and began giggling. Confused, Kendall asked what was so funny.

"Think about it, it hasn't even been a month," she said, without facing him. "It hasn't been a month and we've already had ex girlfriend problems, you've met my best friend, I've met your mom and sister and now I'm here, in your bed, laying on your chest as if you're some type of human pillow," she sighed. "Did you ever think walking into the shop that this would happen?"

His head went up as he looked at the ceiling and thought over Doc's words. Never in a million years did he think getting a latte would end in meeting the girl of his dreams. He smirked and shook his head.

"No, never not once did I think I'd walk in for coffee and walk out with love," he said lowly. Her eyes grew wide at the sound of the l word.

"L-l-love?" she stuttered, smirking at the thought. "Aw fuck," Kendall thought, looking around the room. "I shouldn't have said that," he kept thinking. "Now what is she going to think? What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he thought until he decided to push all these unnecessary insecurities aside and just spill it.

"Yes, with love. I'm actually glad you brought this up," he sighed, "I've been thinking of how to tell you this but I couldn't think of a creative way."

"Oh my God, is this really happening right now?" she thought, happy as a clam as she turned around and stared into those beautiful eyes of his. They both sat up where they laid as she patiently waited to hear what Kendall Knight had to say. As he took a deep breath and began to speak, she felt her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She felt like it was literally banging against her rib cage, any harder and she could literally be hand it to him. She couldn't help but smile like a fool as he spoke, she couldn't believe the words he was saying about her and how he felt. In that moment, she felt as if she was at the top of the world. She was invincible, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to break her.

"Are… you ok?" he asked, concerned over the glossed look in her eyes. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. She took his hand and placed it in between hers before looking up into his sincere green eyes.

"I'm just happy," she smiled, tracing her fingertip against his skin.

"I'm happy you decided to get that chai latte. I'm happy you came back and swept me off my feet. I'm happy this thunderstorm happened, so we could finally…"

"Finally what?" he asked, a bit thrown off, but before he knew it, she had both arms wrapped around his neck and lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes and took in the warmth her lips brought to him.

She felt her entire body begin to tingle. Did she just do what she thought she did? Was this really happening right now? It felt as if all the tension and stress and all her nerves and worries were building up in her, just aching to be released. There was no way she was going to let him out of her grasp now. Doc felt his soft lips gently pressed against hers, moving against each other, dancing to a rhythm she'd never felt before. Although new, it was intriguing and she couldn't get enough of it. His large, course yet soft hands slid up and down her back, her legs and her arms, making her yearning for him grow stronger and stronger every time she felt his fingertips brush against her smooth skin.

His heart beating against his chest, Kendall was embarrassed she'd feel the thumping through his shirt and. Her skin was soft and silky, softer than anything he'd ever pet. Her pale skin was the smoothest he'd ever felt, so radiant he couldn't take his hands off her. He felt her digits slipping into his sleek locks, fingertips against his scalp, gently pulling on his hair. His long, strong arms found their way around her waist, lifting her up as he nibbled her bottom lip, sitting her on his lap. As he lightly brushed his tongue against her lip, she parted her mouth open allowing him entrance. Soon enough, he began making himself comfortable within her mouth, his tongue familiarizing itself with the design of it, becoming just a little bit more aggressive every time she stroked his blonde hair.

Adrenaline began racing through her veins. She parted from the mouth she'd been against and looking into Kendall's dark jade eyes, she found her hands on the hem of his t-shirt. She aimlessly lifted it up and flung it over his head, where he took initiative and took it before tossing it onto the floor. Her eyes scanned his bare torso thoroughly, taking it all in as slowly as she could. She smiled up at him, feeling his hand under her jersey. Her sweet smile became disguised by lust as she easily removed her shirt and sat upon his lap in nothing but her sweatpants.

Amazed by her body, it was more beautiful than he imagined. The way her collarbones decorated the top of her torso, how smooth and effortlessly her breasts curved into perfection and how tightly her skin was stretched over her frame. She noticed him staring and couldn't help but giggle, breaking his concentration.

"Do you like what you see or what?" she said slyly, batting her long, luxurious eyelashes. He cleared his throat and sighed, a cough escaping from his throat. She laughed at his nerves.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just," he started, becoming distracted by her body once again.

"You just…" she continued, placing her hands on his bare shoulders, tracing them gently with her little hands.

"You're so beautiful, Baelynn," he said. The sincerity in his eyes made the tension within her transform into butterflies, and there was nothing she wanted more than Kendall Knight. She lunged in, kissing his soft lips, leading to his hands wandering about her half bare body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself against the bed, bringing him down with her. She felt the pillow underneath her head, but nothing felt softer than Kendall's hands against her skin. She moaned quietly as she felt his lips move from hers down to her neck and up toward her ears. She was positively sure her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

He placed one hand underneath her back as the other roamed her body until it made its way down to the drawstring of the sweat pants. He looked up at her as she nodded, gently stroking his large, muscular back, her shiny pink nails slightly scratching against his skin. Her sweat pants were off and on the floor, quickly accompanied by Kendall's own pajama pants. Kissing in nothing but undergarments, it wasn't soon before both their underwear was flung onto the floor alongside the rest of their clothing. He felt her hand slide up his arm, onto his shoulder where it came to a stop as it rested on his nape. He looked into her eyes; her longing brown eyes and began ravishing her beautiful face, chest and neck with light, sweet kisses. His hand caressing her bare breast, he felt her hand on his lower back, gently massaging his warm skin. He noticed her lift her head against his, and whisper something into his ear. He swallowed hard with excitement.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel him. She looked up into his eyes, her legs wrapping themselves around him him, eyes still on his, taking some control.

He looked into her face and noticed the yearning and feeling somewhat proud and powerful, he located his member and after a few seconds of hide and seek, he found what he was looking for. Pupils dilated, perspiration began and hearing Doc's slight moan turned Kendall mad. He went in slowly, careful not to hurt her as he hovered over her, resting on his forearms and kissing her neck lovingly. Her hands on his back, he pulled out and pushed himself back inside. Noticing her smile with pleasure, he began gently thrusting into her, slowly but picking up speed with every moan that escaped her mouth.

She didn't know how to contain herself. It wasn't long before she was joining him in bucking her hips toward him hoping to maximize the pleasure she was feeling. She held onto his neck as he focused on pleasuring her. Back arching, she felt as if she was going to begin undergoing convulsions any second now.

Noticing she was close, he slowed down, kissing her neck and running a hand through her hair. "You're so beautiful, Baelynn," he whispered. She picked herself up and kissed his lips passionately. As she dropped back into the pillow, he began speeding up and before they knew it, she was involuntarily digging her nails into his back as he moaned with immeasurable amounts of pleasure. They were one; the most powerful and intense feeling either one of them had ever felt.

Mere seconds later, he practically collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily, skin lightly moist with perspiration. She could feel his facial scruff prickling against her forehead. Her head was against his chest, where she could feel his heart beat slowing down just as hers was. He clumsily managed to roll off of her and onto his side, his unexpected clumsiness making her laugh. Leaning on his side, he lifted his head up with his left arm as he observed Doc lying beautifully in his bed. She pulled the covers up to her chest and gave a satisfied sigh. Neither said a word, sitting in comfortable silence. As she lunged to take his free hand, Kendall's brows knit together.

"The television was on the entire time," he said. She looked up and noticed that it had been on indeed. She smiled and shrugged, looking back at her blonde boy.

"Hard to notice with you inside me," she replied, smirking devilishly. He loved how honest and open she was. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He reached for the remote control and turned the television off. She rolled onto her side, and smiled contently when she felt his chest against her back, his arms holding her tightly. For once, neither wanted to fall asleep because reality finally seemed better than any dream they could ever have.

* * *

Well, there it is. I know, it took me ages! Tell me what you think! x


	32. Good Morning

Rays of sunshine somehow managed to squeeze in through the closed curtains hanging in front of Kendall Knight's bedroom windows. Doc's eyes opened slowly, showing her surroundings and deeming them unfamiliar. She blinked a couple times before realizing where she was. She shut her eyes and sighed happily upon realizing she was in casa de Knight. She could feel Kendall's body lying right beside her, his arm draped across her midriff and his every exhale slightly hitting the top of her head.

As she lay awake, she wondered when they dozed off. She gathered they must have fallen asleep while semi-paying attention to the television. What were they even watching? She hadn't a clue. Nothing mattered but Kendall and she was ok with that. As she lay in bed all warm and snuggled up to this wonderful boy, she was kicked out of her imagination and snapped back into reality when she heard a deep breath accompanied by a hearty yawn.

The man beside her was awake finally and she immediately rolled over to face him, making sure his arm didn't unwrap itself from her body. She was captivated by how even _more_ beautiful he looked just woken up. His hair was sunshine gold. His skin looked smooth and silky, his scruffy jaw line contrasting it just right. His eyes, his beautiful green eyes were shining brightly, like just polished mawsitsit. He looked like a perfect angel sent from up above, and she couldn't be any happier that she had been blessed to wake up beside him.

"Good morning,'" he mumbled in a low, raspy voice, with a light smirk. She giggled at the sound of his voice and placed her hand on his cheek, digging her digits into his soft, blonde hair.

"Good morning, Mr. Knight," she replied softly. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, her warm lips sending an electric wave through his entire body. Reciprocating the action, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, reawaking the butterflies in her belly.

"I have to go to work," she said, looking down at his sweet lips sadly. He pouted, brows knit, not content at all with the thought of letting go of her.

"Do you _have_ to go to work? I kind of don't want you to," he told her, hoping that she'd call in sick even though he knew she wouldn't. She smiled at the idea, entertained by his wonderful creativity but shook her head.

"I have to go to work, darling, I haven't a choice," she explained, wishing she could make his pout into a smile again. His eyes drooped sadly, instantaneously breaking her heart.

"Please don't look at me like that," she begged. Biting his lip, he took a deep breath, and with a fresh smile, he said, "Let's get you home then."

* * *

As he placed his car in park, he sighed and looked up at the tall building, all the glistening windows reflecting the afternoon sunlight. He managed to find Doc's hand, and held on to it tightly; disappointed he'd have to let it go before he wanted to. She tightened her grasp, as she too was sad they would be parting on her behalf.

"Are you sure you can't get out of it?" he asked one more time, large green eyes sadder than ever. His gaze broke her heart as she swallowed hard and nodded.

"I get out at 8PM. I'll see you then, ok?" she told him, trying to ease both their anxiety. Accepting their separation, he sighed and leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers gently. He could see his reflection in her eyes. A light smile on her face, she felt the familiar flapping around her innards. She pushed her lips against his one last time, eager for his sweetness.

As quickly as their lips danced, they stopped and separated. Doc had to go, or she'd be late. He opened his eyes in disappointment and let go of her hand. She gave him a pathetic smile; both knowing it was completely fake as she tried to mask her true emotions. She opened the car door and with a final goodbye, she closed it shut and began walking toward the building.

His eyes followed her until she disappeared behind the heavy glass door at the bottom of the building. He felt his intestines knot up, his heart heavy and his body literally aching. He wanted her there, next to him. How he was going to deal for the next couple of hours was beyond him, until a bright light went off in the ingenious mind of Kendall Knight. Shaky hand, he took his phone out of his pocket and began going through his contacts. Upon finding the right one, he pressed, 'call' and waited for a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, it's me. Are you busy?"

"Not at all, wanna come over? Annabelle is making a late breakfast!"

Kendall smiled at how open and welcoming his friend was. How he couldn't wait to tell him everything.

"Yeah, give me twenty minutes," he said, as he put the car in drive and pushed the gas.

"Alright, see you soon!" Carlos said excitedly.

Doc found herself merely stumbling toward the elevator. As she pressed the button to bring it down, she stood happily with arms crossed and mind in the clouds. Instead of feeling alone and miserable, she put her mind on the last few hours and how marvelous they had been. Smiling foolishly, she didn't even realize the elevator had opened and closed in her face.

"Ma'am, the elevator," she heard, a distinct voice that brought her back to where she stood.

"Oh, what?" she said confused. She looked up into her reflection on the elevator's steel door before pressing the button once again. It opened and she stepped inside pressing the button for Andi's floor.

She heard a bell and as the doors opened, walked onto the much familiar hallway that for some reason seemed a lot warmer and inviting this fine morning. She strolled along the hall, greeting a few of Andi's neighbors as they curiously but politely returned the warm and cheerful greeting.

She got to the door and knocked thrice, unsure whether Andi was awake or not. To her luck, she was. Seconds later, she was in her best friend's apartment, sitting on the couch; the smell of vanilla candles infiltrating the entire house. She sat with a smile, sharing every detail with her best friend, whose large blue eyes were completely enthralled by every word.

* * *

Kendall stood impatiently at the door of his best friend's house. He looked around anxiously, tapping his hands against his legs, his sides and his chest. He turned around and took a look, making sure he was in the right place. Just as he was to call his friend, the door unlocked and Annabelle Garcia stood in the doorway.

"¡Kendall, mi amor!" she said happily, her cat lined hazel eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"Hey, Annabelle!" he replied with as much enthusiasm. She gave him a tight squeeze and upon letting go, she pulled him into the house.

"Carlos is taking a shower, I told him he wasn't going to have breakfast until he was clean," she smiled proudly. He followed her into the Garcia's large kitchen where he took a whiff of the most wonderful aroma he could have ever imagined. He didn't even know what she was making, all he knew was he wanted some. A few dishes worth.

"Smells great," he said, excited to feast as he took refuge on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. He placed his hands on the cold marble countertop and as he began tracing the natural whirls of the rock, he looked around wondering how long Carlos would take. He couldn't wait to fill him in. He needed to tell someone, he felt like he was going to burst open from all the joy he was feeling. He didn't know how to contain himself, so he tried his best to mask his emotions and keep himself normal.

"Gracias," she replied, back turned mixing what was on the stove. Annabelle loved cooking for her wonderful husband and his friends. They all loved her cooking, and there is nothing she loved more than being praised for being a good cook.

"It'll be ready soon," she informed, turning the heat down and facing him. She looked over his face, all the emotion running through it and she gasped.

"Pero, Kendall, you haven't told me about your girlfriend!" she exclaimed excitedly. She sprinted over to him and pulled up the stool beside him. After pushing her hair behind her ears, she placed her arm on the counter and with chin in hand, preceded to ask Kendall for some details.

Overwhelmed, he didn't know where to start. After a couple of minutes of engaging in conversation, he told her everything he felt appropriate. Her smile made him comfortable to dish all his feelings to her, knowing she wasn't going to judge him for it at all. He spoke and spoke, spilling just about everything with an array of facial expressions and hand gestures. She laughed at his antics, but once he came to a stop, she looked up into his green eyes and felt her heart smile.

"I'm so happy for you, mi amor," she told him, the sincerity in her voice reassuring him.

"I've known you for years, and to be honest, I haven't seen you this alive in a long time. Long before Jo, even. I don't know her, at least not yet, but I can tell by the way you talk about her, the way you say her name and tinkle in your little eyes" she pinched his cheek, "that you've fallen very hard for her already," she continued, placing a delicate hand on his broad, strong shoulder. "Hold on to her, for as long as you can."

He nodded in agreement, looking down at his feet and thinking of his beloved's face in his mind, and just as he was going to thank her, he heard an all too familiar stomping coming their way.

* * *

Oh my God, I uploaded this ages ago and forgot to add it! I am so sorry! Please forgive my forgetfulness? However, the story will be ending within the next chapter, which I am currently writing. Tell me what you think, and thank you for reading and commenting! And don't forget to read waterwicca's Past the Sorrow and surfergal23's Hooked! They're significant! You won't regret it. x


	33. Instinctual

"I can't believe you! Who is this woman and where is my best friend?" Andi mocked sarcastically, her thin eyebrows slightly arched above her interested, sky blue eyes.

The apartment was well lit today. She had all the shades drawn, letting all the warm sunlight drown out the entire living room, the warm rays felt through the entire space. Candles lit, the smell of vanilla infiltrating the lungs of anyone who walked in and took a breath. The usual scattered papers we're all picked up and piled up neatly at the end of the countertop. Books were closed and stacked against a wall and pens, pencils, highlighters and a large array of newly found and discovered writing utensils were sitting neatly in a plastic bin beside the stack of papers on the kitchen counter. Andi had a lot of time to spare considering her best friend's newfound relationship. Without Doc to lounge about the apartment, Andi decided to clean up her living quarters the night before and upon finishing, she turned on her television and with a bottle and glass full of wine, had a movie night with herself and her beloved new kitten, Salem.

Andi knew Doc better than anyone, and even she was surprised by her spurt of spontaneity. Doc shyly looked away before bringing her attention back to her best friend, who sat across from her surprised at her newfound confidence.

"I don't know, either…" she said, smiling at the thought of her lover's face in the early morning. "It's just something about him; he makes me feel…" she trailed off trying to think of a proper adjective.

"…Invincible?" Andi suggested to Doc's surprise, giving her the exact word she was looking for.

"Yeah… invincible. Exactly," she smiled, lightly nudging her friend's shoulder. Andi had never seen her so bubbly before. She was radiating; her skin was glowing and her large, brown eyes were shining gleefully. After learning an appropriate amount of details of her friend's late night adventure, Andi had a deep sense of appreciation for Kendall Knight. He waltzed into her best friend's life almost on instinct and seemed to change it all up by exchanging a few smiles and simply being the good man he is. From everything Doc has told her and how she's described it, Andi couldn't help but want to hug Kendall for being so good to her friend. He brought out a new side of Doc that Andi had never seen before. A new, confident Doc, who was even more certain of who she was and where she stood than she was before. She wasn't as shy as she was before meeting him, and she was a lot more smiley than ever before.

"I'm so happy for you, hun. He better not fuckup!" she teased her friend. Doc ran a couple fingers through her long brown hair and smiled.

"I don't think he will… he seems to like me too much," she winked, mocking conceit. "Cocky are we?" Andi asked, Salem scratching her ankle, yearning to be held. Doc looked down at the kitten, who seemed to grow bigger and bigger every day, and picked him up in her arms. She rubbed her nose against his playfully before redirecting her attention to Andi.

"More hopeful than cocky. I'd hate to be more into him than he is into me, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Andi replied, stroking Salem's fur gently. "Fortunately for you, you don't have to worry about it," she reassured her friend with a smile. As they talked openly about Doc's relationship, they took turns laughing, smiling and petting a very spoiled Salem.

Doc found herself wandering about in her own mind before realizing the time. "I have to go," she said, placing Salem on the couch, causing him to let out a heartbreaking meow of disapproval. Andi's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Go where? To school?" she asked her friend. Doc looked out the window and smiled. If she hadn't been working there or that day, she would have never met Kendall Knight. She felt a new appreciation for her job, no matter how crappy the hours could be.

"No," she answered Andi before looking from the window into her eyes. "To work!"

* * *

Katie Knight was sitting at her desk at home completing some extra credit mathematics homework before she was interrupted by a loud buzz from her cellphone which was sitting on the desk beside her math book. She rolled her eyes at the familiar ringtone and placing her pencil down, a smile broke across her small lips and she answered the call.

"Hey, big bro, what's the haps?" she greeted her loving older brother. Kendall was on his way over to his mom's house from his afternoon at his buddy's Carlos' house. He spent the afternoon with his best friend, band mate and brother Carlos and Carlos' wonderful wife, Annabelle. They had breakfast, played video games, talked about life and watched TV before Kendall decided he had been pushing his stay a little too far despite both of Carlos and Annabelle's insisting he stay for dinner.

"Hey baby sis, are you busy?" he asked, braking gently as he arrived at the stop light just around the corner.

"Um," she said, looking over all the extra credit. "Not really, just doing some extra credit," she said.

"Extra credit? For what? You have a 4.3 GPA!" he reminded her. She smiled at her recognized achievement and shrugged. "A 4.3 isn't a 5.0, big brother," she told him, nodding at her goal. He rolled his eyes at his over intelligible younger sibling and placed his foot on the gas as the stoplight turned green.

"Well, I'm going over, see you soon," he told her, before hanging up and turning into the neighborhood.

Katie picked up her work and placed it neatly on her desk. She walked down the hall and down the steps just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Excitedly, she ran toward the door and undid the lock and smiled widely upon seeing her big bro.

"Yo big bro!" she said, punching his arm. "Hey baby sis," he replied, lightly shoving her shoulder as he walked into the large living room. She closed the door behind him as he collapsed on the couch.

"Where's mom?" he asked. "Shower," she replied robotically. He nodded and looked up at the ceiling, throwing his head back on the couch sighing with a smile painting across his face. Katie immediately picked up on what he had done with Doc the night before.

"Ew, man! Already? Please do not share those details for I do NOT want to hear them!" she said, mimicking a person about to regurgitate their last meal. Kendall began laughing at his little sister's mannerisms and shook his head.

"Oh, c'mon, you really think I'm going to talk to you about that?" he said, messing up her sleek brown hair with his large hand as he laughed at the disgusted expression on her face.

"Good, now that we've agreed, tell me everything else!" she said, removing her brother's fingers from her freshly tangled mane.

Kendall spoke with a spark she'd never seen, which made her feel a sudden rush of excitement for his brother's new found happiness. The way he said her name and the sparkle in his eye, his smile and how much he loved speaking about this new girl in his life made Katie infinitely happy for him.

He finished telling her what he had to get off his chest and looked over at her.

"I'm happy for you, big bro, just be sure not to mess this up," she told him, her brown eyes scanning his green ones for any sign of rebuttal but was pleasantly surprised to see him completely agreeing with her every word.

"I won't. I'm going to try with all my might to keep this one around for as long as she wants to stick by me," he said confidently, sitting up straight and facing his sister.

"I like her a lot, Katie. I don't want to let her go anytime soon," he admitted happily with a smug smirk on his face. Katie rolled her eyes and continued speaking.

"Good, I like her a lot too. So does mom. We all agree then," she said, standing up.

"All agree on my relationship? Alright," he said, not sure what to think. Katie looked up at him with a hand on her hip as he stood up and towered over her small stature.

"You're my brother, and you're mom's only son. Who you bring into our family, keyword our, is ultimately up to our discretion, so you should be happy we like and approve of her!" she snapped. He smiled at her sincerity and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, baby sis," to which she quickly replied, "I know I am. I always am," she reminded him proudly. He stood back and thought about how quickly his little sister had grown up. It astonished him every single time he saw her. What shocked him even more is despite their age difference, she was just as mature as he was if not more. It was a lot easier talking to Katie than it was at times talking to James, Carlos or Logan, even though they were his best friends, his brothers and his band mates. There was a non-biased sense of sincerity when Katie gave him advice that the other three seemed to lack, which made Kendall appreciate his baby sister even more.

His mind wandered off to his beloved Baelynn and how excited he was that the family approved of her. He smiled thinking of her pretty face, her large eyes, her silky brown hair, her soft hands and her beautiful smile. He was beginning to feel that spark everyone had seen in him since the day he met her. He knew he had it, but it wasn't til now that he was able to recognize exactly what it meant: he was in love, and even though they had only met, it felt far too much like love to say it was anything but. It couldn't have been lust or infatuation, not at this point. The attachment to her, mentally, emotionally and even now physically was too strong to ignore. Not feeling her next to him made him feel a little empty inside, a feeling he didn't enjoy at all. He felt as if it were almost instinctual to be next to her, to feel her fingers in between his and have the sweet taste of her lips pressed upon his own.

The smile on his face grew wider as Katie looked up at him confused and wondering what was running through that messy mind of his. She cleared her throat to bring him down from cloud nine and to her advantage it worked just as planned. He looked down into her eyes as she stood beside him with her arms crossed. He snapped out of his mind and blinked several times before redirecting his attention and breaking the silence between siblings.

"Hungry?" he asked politely.

"Actually, yeah," she replied before getting up and following her older brother into the kitchen.

* * *

There you have it. I would like to say thank you all very much for your wonderful comments and suggestions; they really helped me a lot while writing this story and I'm forever appreciative. I'm thinking of another story right now, I'll be posting up a chapter to that soon if you're interested. It's Logan and Camille, but not your typical Logan Mitchell. And as always, make sure you check out surfergal23's Hooked and waterwicca's Past The Sorrow. They're absolutely astonishing, those two. Remember to review, review, review! x

Edit: I uploaded my new story, Stuck. Please check it out and let me know what you think. x


End file.
